Chronicles of Ackers
by TeaFlower
Summary: When a Mewtwo is caught, only chaos will ensue! Follow the tales of Ackers and Terra! Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Capture

TeaFlower Presents… (though for what reason, she does not know)

THE CHRONICLES OF ACKERS

Notes: Pokemon does not belong to me. Wait a second… why am I writing this? … beats me. Ah well. Anyway, Ackers belongs to me. So do Rhybaby the glitchy Raichu, Fearful the cowardly Fearow, Vinesgalor the neglected Venasaur, that Gengar I forgot the nickname of and SAILOR the Dewgong who needs a better name that I can't change because someone won't let me. Barbie belongs to Mattel.

Author Stuff: … hey. I'm TeaFlower. The Pokemon I listed above are the original members of a Pokemon team. Ackers is a Mewtwo. Well… you'll see what I mean. Review, please. Oh, and read other stories of mine! (I only have one… hee…)

Episode One: Capture

Our story begins on the Indigo Plateau. A young female Pokemon trainer looks up. She wears a hat that hid her eyes and kept her light blue bangs out of her face. She was VERY short. That is one of our main characters. So up she went to the gate.

She looked up at the guard. "Uh… hi!"

"Hey, kid!" he said, "You can't come in here! Why? You're too little!"

"… excuse me, but what did you just say?" was the weak reply.

"You can't come in here! You're just a little kid! Go home and play with your Barbie dolls!" He laughed.

This got our odd friend VERY upset. "I'm NOT a little kid! I've got what it takes to be a Pokemon MASTAH!"

The guard bent down and put his hand to his ear. "You gotta speak louder, kid! You're way down there and I can't hear a word you said!" BONK! The guard was left on the ground, twitching, as the girl began rubbing the side of her hand.

But then she saw a sign. It read, "No entry to people less than 5 ft. tall. It's the rules." So, because our friend was about 4'6" she left.

---3 YEARS LATER---

Here we are again at Indigo Plateau. The same girl comes, except she has matured (and grown taller) over the years. And then she is let in and whoops EVERYONE'S butts.

"Yay!" she cheers. She lets all of her Pokemon out of their Pokeballs. There was a Raichu, who looked a little battle worn and seemed to twitch every few seconds, a Venasaur, who was asleep, a Gengar that was dancing, a Fearow that was flying in circles, a Dewgong that was curled up, asleep, and another Pokemon. They all celebrated.

---LATER THAT DAY---

Our new Pokemon Master was pondering a question that most new Pokemon Masters pondered: What is in that cave near Cerulean City? So, off she went to unravel a 3-year-old mystery.

---AT THE CERULEAN CITY CAVE---

So, here we are at the cave. The person wanders in, and gets attacked by a wild Raichu!

"EEP!" she exclaims, "Uh… Go, Rhybaby!" She throws a Pokeball into the air and it lands, opening and releasing a Raichu that tackles the other Raichu and slams it into the wall, fainting it. "Rhybaby, return!" A beam of red light hits Rhybaby and the mouse disappears. And on they go!

Until, they get to a plateau. The master looks around, finding nothingness. Then, something jumps out at her, saying "BOO!"

"ACKERS!" she screams, seeing the creature. It had a long, purple tail with white fur almost everywhere else. It had three round fingers and had amethyst eyes. The creature laughs at her misfortune. Which pisses her off. So you know what she does?

She throws a rock at it.

The rock hit the thing on the head. It said, "Ow! That hurt! What did I do to you?" It had a semi high voice. It started rubbing it's head. "My head hurts now… I will sick the CAVE-" Before it could finish its sentence, a Master Ball was thrown at its head. It opened and the thing went into, albeit unwillingly. The ball shook violently on the ground, but the trainer knew that this device could capture any Pokemon, no matter the circumstance. Eventually, the ball stopped shaking and the trainer cheered. She had caught whatever the thingie was.

"Yay!" she said. She looked at the Pokedex she was given 3 years previous. It said,

**MEWTWO the CLONE Pokemon**

**Created after several long years of cell splicing research, MEWTWO was created. There is only one MEWTWO in existence.**

And she was asked by something that Bill-- a guy who created the Pokemon storage system-- created if she wanted to nickname it. She named it "Ackers" because that's what she said when she saw it.

And so begins the story of Ackers the Mewtwo.

_--Ta and dah. Please review. If you like, tell me. If not, tell me. This could take a while to update, though. Be patient!--_


	2. Chapter 2: Transition

The Chronicles of Ackers, By TeaFlower 

Notes: Pokemon does not belong to me. Anyway, Ackers belongs to me. So do Rhybaby the glitchy Raichu, Fearful the cowardly Fearow, Vinesgalor the neglected Venasaur, that Gengar I forgot the nickname of and SAILOR the Dewgong who needs a better name that I can't change because someone won't let me. Thanks to Crazyloon589 for a review. THIS IS FOR YOU!

Episode Two: Transition

When we left our characters, a young Pokemon 'Mastah' had captured a Mewtwo and named it Ackers. Well, now we've met the star of this random story. Anyway, Ackers the Mewtwo must adjust to the changes of being a tamed Pokemon. Such as being confined to a Pokeball. Well, let's look at this odd character.

Deep inside the database of Bill's Pokemon Storage system, we find our friend Ackers looking at his surroundings. He noted that there were funny green numbers and a Chansey nearby. Also, there were other Pokemon, such as Pikachus, a Hitmonchan, and… a Zapdos? Wow. I forgot I had a Zapdos. Ah, well. Anyway, Ackers freaked out. Who wouldn't?

"EEP!" Ackers cried at the sight. The Zapdos flew up to him and looked at him. It grinned, apparently pleased, and said, in Pokemon-ish, "Hiya!"

Now, for all purposes, I will translate EVERYTHING. Okay? Okay.

"Err… hi?" Ackers replied to the Zapdos in front of him. "Where am I? And what happened to the cave minions!"

The Hitmonchan walked up to him and said, "You're in a PC. And I don't know what happened to the mave cannons." A Pikachu poked him and said, "He said CAVE MINIONS."

Ackers blinked and said, "I miss my cave! I WAS THE RULER OF A CAVE!"

The Chansey skipped over to him and said, "Well, you got captured. I don't think you're going back to your cave and your cave minions any time soon."

Ackers stared at it and said, slowly, "… captured?" The Chansey nodded. Ackers grew VERY angry at hearing this. "I am NOT someone's SLAVE! I am my own person! I refuse to take orders! I WILL NOT BE SILENCED, DAMMIT!"

Just as Ackers was REALLY getting into his rant, a Pokeball with a blue top and a teal bottom flew up to him and he got stuck in it. The Pokeball flew away. Just to let you know, that was the Master Ball. Yeah.

---OUTSIDE OF THE PC…---

Our young Pokemon 'Mastah' held the Master Ball in her hand and tossed it up. She was in the Pokemon Center in Cerulean City. She skipped off, happily holding her new Pokemon's home.

---INSIDE THE POKEBALL UNIVERSE (yes, there IS one of those.)…---

"AAAAIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ackers screamed as he fell headfirst towards what seemed like nothingness. "This is worse than that time I fell down a boulder pit!" Seeing as how Ackers was too scared to use his almighty Mewtwo-ee powers, he landed flat on his face on a totally black floor. He quickly got up and brushed himself off, looking around. He noted that there was nothing but black surrounding him.

"Weird…" he says. He floats off in a random direction. As he floats, he comes across a big sleeping bird. It was brown and had a long beak. Guess what it is? If you guessed a Fearow, you get KUDOS! Yay, Kudos! Anyway, Ackers pokes the Fearow. It wakes up.

Now, I'm still translating, mind you.

"Who poked me…?" asked the groggy Fearow. It looks around and sees Ackers standing there, innocently. "Why did you poke me? I was trying to sleep." the Fearow asks.

"Um…" Ackers starts. But the Fearow cuts him off.

"I heard we were getting a new member to the team. Would that be you?"

"… what team?" Ackers asked, obviously clueless.

"The Master Team. What other teams are there?"

"… I guess I'm that new person… but…" Again, Ackers is cut off.

"Oh, good! A few pointers? Don't get on Rhybaby's bad side. And do what you're told to do! That's all I gotta say. By the way, my name's Fearful. I'm pretty much a coward at heart, really."

After hearing Fearful the Fearow ((what can I say? I was 10 then!)) say 'do what you're told to do', Ackers kinda flipped out. "You mean you LET someone boss you around? Don't you have a say in your life?"

"Actually, yeah. I have no say in a few of the things I do. But we get free food! Yay!" And then Fearful fell asleep. Ackers grumbled and went on.

After a while, Ackers came across a big green thing trying to dance. It had red eyes and had a tree growing out of its back. Guess what it is? If you guessed Venasaur, you get a RUSTY BUCKET OF NAILS! 'Cause EVERYTHING tastes better with tetanus! Yay, tetanus!

Anyway, the thing turned to Ackers and said, "Hey. Wanna dance?" Ackers blinked. "I guess not."

"Where am I? In a PC?" Ackers asked, once more clueless.

"Oh, no, you're in the Pokeball Universe. PCs are just plain creepy."

"Tell me about it…" Ackers muttered. "Why am I here?"

"I guess you're a candidate for the Master Team. I'm Vinesgalor. What's your name?"

Ackers growled. "My name is… is… um…" _What IS my name, anyway?_ Ackers thought. "I don't know."

"Well, I'd call you Bob if I were the trainer. But I'm not. I've seen some pretty weird things go through here, from Chacha the Pikachu to Canada the Rattata. Mind if I show you around?" Ackers shook his head, obviously intrigued by the weirdness.

So, off they went. They came to a white creature that had a horn on its head. It was doing back flips. Guess what it is? If you guessed Dewgong, you get a COPY OF POKEMON RED! Yay, old games!

Anyway, Vinesgalor went up to the Dewgong and said, "Hey, Sailor."

Sailor, which was the Dewgong's name, looked at Vinesgalor. "Hey, Vines." He looked over Vinesgalor's shoulder and saw Ackers, looking puzzled. "Who's the kitty?"

Vinesgalor gestured with his head to make Ackers understand that he should come over. Which he did. "This is our new teammate. He doesn't know his name, yet. I'm gonna call him Bob. Is that okay?"

Ackers glared at Vinesgalor and his eyes started glowing purple. "No, it's not." Vinesgalor was engulfed by a purple light and lifted into the air.

"EEP!" Vinesgalor screamed. He was doing back flips in the air like Sailor was earlier. "Stop, please! THIS HURTS!"

Just as Ackers was about to let him down, he got tackled by something. It was purple and had a BIG smile plastered on its face. Guess what it is? If you guessed a Gastly, you get POKEMON FIRE RED! Boo, good games turned BAD! If you guessed a Gengar, you get a COOKIE! Yay, cookie!

Anyway, the Gengar said in plain English, "No friendly fire. It's rule number uno." Ackers just looked at the Gengar. He tried shoving the ghost off of him, but his paws went right through him.

"Get off of me!" Ackers cried. He tried pushing the Gengar off of him again, but that failed. "Please?" The Gengar stood and brushed itself off. Ackers floated up and his tail twitched.

"… right, I'll learn to stay out of your way…" Vinesgalor and Sailor said together. They backed away, leaving the psychic cat and the ghost together.

"I'm Gengar, by the way. We all forgot my name, including me. What's your name?" Gengar asked.

"……… I don't know." Ackers replied.

"Any idea what your species name is? 'Cause I've been ALL over this country and I haven't seen ANY Pokemon like you."

"……………… no."

"Ah. Clueless, aren't you?" Ackers nodded. "It's okay. C'mon. I take it you've met Fearful, right?" Another nod. "And I know you've met Vines and Sailor and me. So we just have to meet Rhybaby." And so Gengar headed off in the direction he came from. Ackers followed slowly.

Eventually they came to an orange mouse with yellow cheeks and a REALLY long tail. Guess what it is? If you guessed Pikachu, you get a CONCUSSION! You know why? I would have hit you with the squeaky hammer of doom so hard it would have given you one! It's a Raichu, people.

So, Gengar walks up to Rhybaby, who was happily munching on a cookie. "Hey, Rai."

"Hey, Gen." Rhybaby replied. His voice was rough, like most Raichus. "Who's the cat?"

"I dunno." Gengar says, shrugging. "He doesn't know his name."

"Sounds like someone I know." They both burst out laughing. But not Ackers. He was just staring at Rhybaby, remembering the Cave Minions.

---FLASHBACK!---

_Ackers was meditating on his little plateau in the Cerulean Cave. He was floating a few inches off of the ground and his eyes glowed behind his eyelids. He was just getting into the REALLY deep part of his daily meditation—don't ask how they know when it's night or day in a cave—when he heard a familiar noise. It was the sound of some water Pokemon landing on the shore of the plateau ((it is surrounded by water, right?)) with another Pokemon on its back. So, Ackers opened his eyes and got into a standing position. He waited for something to happen for about 10 minutes._

_Ackers was just about to go back to meditating when he saw one of the Cave Minions, a Raichu, walk up to him. It was smiling and holding a piece of food for Ackers. You see, Ackers is, like, TOTALLY in charge of Cerulean Cave. And this was one of his most faithful followers._

_I'm still translating!_

_"I brought food!" The Raichu said, happily. It skipped up to Ackers and handed him the food._

_Ackers smiled and said, "Thank you. Wanna join me for food?" ((they AREN'T the most civilized Pokemon))_

_The Raichu squealed and nodded, taking a seat next to its favorite psychic kitty. They both ate the food and chatted and such._

---END FLASHBACK!---

"Yoo-hoo! Mr. Kitty!" Gengar was jumping up and down in front of Ackers, trying to get his attention. Eventually Ackers snapped out of his reverie. He looked at Gengar. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." Ackers replied, slightly shaken.

Rhybaby looked up at him and said, "Well, you gotta find your place in our hierarchy. I'm usually at the top. I've been around less than Vines has, but I'm the favorite." Rhybaby explained. "Did he tell you about Chacha?" Ackers nodded. "I was Chacha."

There was silence. For about 20 minutes. Then Ackers asked a startling question: "When can I go home?"

Gengar and Rhybaby looked at him like he was crazy. Then they broke out laughing. If there were a synchronized laughing competition, those two would have won. Then, Ackers got ANGRY. "Quit laughing! I'm serious!"

Gengar and Rhybaby finally stopped laughing. At the same time, too! Gengar walked up to Ackers and put his hand on Ackers' arm. "Dude, I came from Pokemon Tower. I was a Haunter then. I got caught. I haven't seen the Tower, never mind the town it's IN, in three years."

Rhybaby nodded. "I came from Viridian Forest. I once was in there after my capture. No one recognized me. I'm NOT going back. And I doubt you will, too."

Ackers was shocked to hear this. _I… I'm not… going back? Why? Who says I can't? What's stopping me from leaving here right now and going home to my plateau? Why did this happen to me?_ Ackers had too many questions to ask. But then a Pokeball snatched Rhybaby and took him away. A little bit later, and much more thinking on the part of Ackers, Rhybaby came back. Then, an even shorter time later, the Pokeball came back and took away Ackers, screaming the whole time.

_---WOOT! This is my longest chapter EVA! Please review!---_


	3. Chapter 3: The First Fight

The Chronicles of Ackers 

By TeaFlower

Notes: Pokemon does not belong to me. All related characters have the same deal. The Pokemon Mastah is MINE! Anyway, Ackers belongs to me. So do Rhybaby, "Rai", the glitchy Raichu, Fearful the cowardly Fearow, Vinesgalor, "Vines", the neglected Venasaur, that Gengar I forgot the nickname of and SAILOR the Dewgong who needs a better name that I can't change because someone won't let me. FFVIII does not belong to me.

Episode Three: The First Battle

When we left our odd, odd main character, he was being abducted by a Pokeball. He does not like Pokeballs…

"Let me go!" Ackers screamed. "Put me down! HELP!"

Okay, I will translate this WHOLE story.

"Good luck, dude!" Rhybaby called. How about we call Rhybaby 'Rai'? Okay? Okay.

"You'll do fine!" Gengar said, waving. "She knows your name! Prove to her you're worthy!"

"Who's she?" Ackers managed to say before being taken away by the Pokeball.

"He's got no chance." Gengar said.

"I bet 5000 yen he'll come back fainted." Rai replied.

"No way."

Vinesgalor walked up, slightly twitching. "Whatcha guys talkin' bout?"

"New guy." Rai replied. "I bet 5000, no, 10000 yen AND a cookie he'll come back fainted."

"You're on, Rai." Vines said. Rai and Gengar looked at him quizzically. "He's got great potential. You didn't see or feel what he did to me." He shook.

"You're on, Vines. Better fish up that cookie, though." Rai said, his cheeks sparking.

---IN THE REAL WORLD…---

Our young Pokemon Mastah threw the Masterball in front of Bruno's Hitmonchan. She said, "Go, Ackers!"

Bruno raised an eyebrow. "Ackers…? Is that the new name of your Gengar?"

She shook her head, making the hair underneath her hat move with her. "New Pokemon."

"Ah."

The Masterball opened and the white silhouette of Ackers the Mewtwo appeared. Eventually, his color was restored and he blinked.

Bruno and his Hitmonchan freaked out. "What is that thing!" Bruno cried. His Hitmonchan jumped back and took up a fighting stance. Ackers just giggled.

Our Pokemon Mastah looked at them and started to laugh. This caught Ackers' attention and he turned, nervously. Before him stood the girl who threw a rock at his temple. Before him stood the girl who took away his freedom. Before him stood the girl who… he respected? Why did he respect her? She took EVERYTHING in his life away! And now, here he was, watching her laugh, and feeling like she was better than him! It was FREAKY!

The Mastah stopped laughing (finally) and looked at Ackers. He saw fear flash in her eyes briefly, then pride, then pure determination. She waved at him and said, "Hiya!"

Before Ackers could react, however, Bruno had told his Hitmonchan to Fire Punch the psychic cat into oblivion. The Mastah, who's name will be Terra, said, "Ackers, use Psychic!" Ackers blinked and then understood the meaning of her order. His eyes glowed purple as he harnessed the psychic energy that was abundant in his veins. The Hitmonchan grabbed its head and writhed in pain until it passed out. Ackers smiled. Terra grinned victoriously. Bruno growled. She had gotten a serious psychic in here!

"Go, Hitmonlee!" He threw his Pokeball and it opened, revealing the brown kicking machine that was Hitmonlee. Ackers looked at it. _I think I'm noticing a pattern here… _he thought. "Hitmonlee! Flying Jump Kick!" The Pokemon backed up, then came flying at Ackers with its right foot first.

"EEP!" Ackers screamed. He ducked and the Hitmonlee's eyes widened. It flew into the wall and crashed.

It took all the self-control Ackers had to keep him from laughing his butt off.

Before the Hitmonlee recovered, Terra yelled another order; "Ackers, use Psychic again!" So he did. The Hitmonlee started running in circles. It then fainted, its eyes swirls.

Kitari giggled. She then held up the Master Ball and said, "Ackers, return!" A beam of red light hit Ackers' back and drew him back into the Pokeball Universe.

---INSIDE THE POKEBALL UNIVERSE…---

Ackers landed gently on the black floor and looked around. He saw Rai and Vinesgalor staring into each other's eyes and Gengar spinning around like a ballerina. Ackers just blinked.

"Uh…" he started.

Rai and Vines jumped noticeably and Gengar screamed like a little girl. Ackers grinned, happy he had scared them so much. Rai twitched. And five seconds later he twitched again. WHY did he twitch? All will be explained in the sub-plot. There's a sub-plot? No, not really. But there are stories within stories, pasts of minor characters to be explained, etc., etc..

"TOLD YA!" Vines screamed. He danced around Rai and chanted, "I told ya, I told ya!" over and over again. Eventually, Rai got PISSED and screamed, "SHUT UP, I HEARD YOU ALREADY!" Vines whimpered and backed off.

Rai sighed and said, "So, what's your name?" Ackers knitted his brow in confusion. "You know, what did she call you when she gave you an order?" Ackers remembered.

"Ackers. I'm Ackers. I don't know why I'm Ackers. I'm just Ackers." He shrugged, dismissing the topic. "What have you guys been up to?"

Gengar shrugged. He walked over to Vines and patted his shoulder. "Nothing much. To tell you the truth, we bet on whether you would come back conscious. Well, Rai and Vines did. Rai bet 10000 yen and a cookie that you would come back fainted. Vines bet against it, though. Apparently Vines won."

Vines' eyes opened wide with realization. ((we're just gonna call him Vines, okay?)) "That's right!" He rounded on Rai, who was instinctually scared. "You owe me my 10000 yen and my cookie! Preferably oatmeal!"

Ackers had a confused look on his face. "One; what's yen?"

Rai, Vines, and Gengar blinked. Then, Rai asked, "Have you been living in a cave for the last million years?"

Ackers shrugged. "I don't know how long a year is." The three fell on their backs, in true anime style.

"Yen is a form of currency. People, and Pokemon, trade stuff for yen."

"Two; what's a cookie?"

"Only the most nummiest thing in the world besides a good dream!" Gengar cried.

"Want one?" Vines asked. Ackers nodded, slowly, because he had never tasted a cookie, never mind 'a good dream', before. He didn't even know dreams could BE food! But if it was better than raw Pidgey and some grass, he'd have a new favorite meal. ((what? They HAD to have eaten something!))

Rai grabbed a cookie and his wallet. He pulled out a lot of pieces of paper and handed them to Vines. He threw the cookie into Vines' mouth. He grabbed another one and held it up to Ackers. "Here you go!" Ackers telepathically lifted the cookie and looked at it. He took a bite of it and liked it. After the cookie he smiled.

"Yay, cookie!" he said. But then the Pokeball returned and took Ackers away.

"I'm not betting anything!" Rai said, simply. He then backed away, to go get some more cookies. If you are wondering, cookies are my friends.

---ELSEWHERE---

Whoosh! WHOOSH! Like my imitation of water lapping onto land? If not, too bad.

Anyway, the random, pointless guy stood in the tall grass, waiting for an unsuspecting trainer to come by. He had heard the rumors; the fabled 151st Pokemon, Mew, was on the very bridge to his right; Nugget Bridge. It was actually route 24, but the bridge had been nicknamed Nugget Bridge because of a contest held here often. If you could beat the five trainers of the Bridge, you'd get, get this, a Nugget! But the rumor was that Mew lived somewhere on this bridge. Somewhere, but where?

The guy always thought it was under the bridge. Or maybe it was using its awesome Mew-ee powers to turn invisible and was right in front of his face! Or… or…

The guy shook his head. "I'm going nuts. Mew doesn't exist. Oak's just a quack. It must be the Abras and the Oddishes. Damn them!" And then he went back to waiting. Little did he know he was just brought back to fictional thought by the subject of rumor itself. That's right. Mew was right in front of him. He just didn't know it. It giggled silently and waited for the trainer who would execute the pattern properly.

That will ALL come in later.

---ELSEWHERE!---

Bruno was angry. The kid was gonna best him AGAIN! _Damn it!_ He thought angrily.

Terra was spinning a Pokeball on her finger as Bruno sent out his last Pokemon; Machamp. She then sent out Ackers. The Machamp said, and I quote: "EEP!"

Bruno said, "I won't let your psychic kitty beat me! Machamp! Submission!"

Terra replied, "We'll see, Bruno. We'll see. Ackers! Confusion!"

But Ackers wouldn't comply. He was thinking about Bruno's words. _Her… kitty? One; I don't think I'm a kitty. Maybe I'm a lion, though._ ((random FFVIII.)) _But… I am no one's slave! I AM MY OWN PERSON!_ As Ackers was thinking these things, the Machamp had put him in a submission hold. Which pissed him off. He lifted the Pokemon effortlessly with his mind and slammed it onto the ground. He then made it run into a wall over and over. Then he made it punch and kick itself. Soon, the giant Pokemon had fainted. Terra smiled. Ackers was about to release his rage on the subject of it, but then she held up the Pokeball and said, "Ackers, return!" He had no choice but to return. So he did. Without a fight, though.

Bruno handed her some money and a pass. She beamed and skipped into the next room, host to the ghost lady herself; Agatha.

But we will get to her… later.

_--Likies? Review! Keep reading!--_


	4. Chapter 4: Psychic Disobedience

The Chronicles of Ackers 

By TeaFlower

Notes: I noticed that in chapter three, I accidentally called Terra 'Kitari'. I am too lazy to change that, so ignore it. Her name is Terra and she belongs to me. Pokemon does not belong to me. All related characters have the same deal. Ackers belongs to me. So do Rhybaby, "Rai", the glitchy Raichu, Fearful the cowardly Fearow, Vinesgalor, "Vines", the neglected Venasaur, that Gengar I forgot the nickname of and SAILOR the Dewgong who needs a better name that I can't change because someone won't let me. Chocobos belong to Squaresoft, not me. Though I wish it were the other way around. Then I could own FF7! Big Bird belongs to Sesame Street. Oh, and please, PLEASE don't give me gibberish reviews!

Episode Four: Psychic Disobedience

When we left Terra the Pokemon Mastah and Ackers, Terra had bested Bruno and was on her way to Agatha's chamber. Ackers was plotting revenge. And how to get another cookie.

Terra ran towards Agatha, trying to ignore the tombstones that decorated the room. She also became aware of a Chocobo marionette hanging on the wall. She blinked, never thinking that a yellow bird puppet would be in such a dark and dreary room. _Ah, well… _Terra thought, _At least it's not Big Bird._

Terra finally got to Agatha and said, "Hi-ee!"

Agatha said, "I see you've come back to reclaim your position in the trainer hierarchy. That stupid neighbor of yours is annoying. Him and his Exeguttor!"

"Well, I've got a true, blue psychic."

Agatha gulped. All of her Pokemon were part poison and everyone knew, for some reason, that psychic kills poison! That's why Poison Control officers often have psychic Pokemon! "… bring… it… on!" Agatha said, being a dimwit. She sent out a Gengar that had the huge grin that is natural of Gengars plastered on its face.

"Go, Ackers!" Terra threw the ball on the floor and it opened, revealing Ackers. Agatha and her Gengar were not fazed. Ackers was EXTREMELY angry. He had sworn REVENGE!

Ackers turned to his trainer and looked her in the eye. For a few minutes, everything was silent. Until, of course, Ackers lifted his trainer and threw her against the wall.

"AIYAH!" Terra screamed. She fainted from the force of the impact. Agatha gasped. She grabbed the Master Ball from the floor and hit Ackers on the side of the head. He went into the ball, unwillingly. Everyone knows that's what you do when any Pokemon gets out of hand. You smack them on the head and they faint. Or, if you're dealing with a trained Pokemon, you hit them on the head with their Pokeball.

Agatha sighed. "Foolish girl. Powerful Pokemon like this will not listen right away. They need time." And time is what we will give them.

---A VISIT TO THE HOSPITAL AND 3 WEEKS LATER…---

The warp tile hummed to life, attracting the woman's attention. She looked up and grabbed a Pokeball, expecting a new face to appear above the warp tile to challenge her, but she saw a familiar one instead. She saw Terra, the short ten year old that beat her three years ago. She had grown and looked like she was in pain.

Sabrina stood and walked over to the 13 year old. "What are you doing here, Terra?" Sabrina asked, her green hair swishing behind her.

Terra looked up. "I need help. Big time." She stepped up to the gym leader and said, "I've got a really strong psychic Pokemon that I can't control."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. Everyone knew that in order to properly train a psychic Pokemon, you must have a mental connection with them. ((if you're clueless, watch the Sabrina series on Pokemon. Episodes 122-124 in the first season!)) Most people didn't know how to do this. Which makes sense that Terra, a very independent girl, would come for help. "Okay… what is this strong Pokemon of yours?"

"A Mewtwo."

Sabrina blinked. "Is there such a thing as a Mewtwo?"

Terra nodded. "I can even show you." She grabbed the Master Ball from her Poke-Belt. It's a device that is designed to hold Pokeballs so that they're easy to grab in a battle. "Go, Ackers!" she said as she threw the Master Ball in the air. It spun for a bit and then opened, revealing Ackers the Mewtwo. And he did NOT look happy.

Ackers growled and was going to throw Terra back into the wall when he noticed the other person in the room: Sabrina.

"What's going on here?" Ackers asked, scratching his head. Sabrina sort of jumped at the fact that this giant floating cat with a funny tail was talking.

"It talks!" she exclaimed. Not a good idea.

Ackers was now very, VERY angry. "I am NOT an it! I am Me; Ruler of the Cave! King of the Cave Minions! And Ruler of COOKIES!" At this, Ackers pulled out a cookie and started eating it. Sabrina just stared. Terra backed away slowly as to not attract attention.

"Whoa." Was all that Sabrina could manage. Ackers just stared at Sabrina, confused. _Why am I here? And who's the person with green hair?_ Ackers pondered over these questions until it occurred to him to use his amazing Mewtwo-ee mind to read hers. So, he did.

In Sabrina's mind, he found her name and her specialty; Psychic Pokemon. _Aren't I a psychic Pokemon?_ Ackers asked himself. _I think I am. … I should free my Psychic brethren._ And he would have if he had not been shoved out of Sabrina's mind by reality.

"I could put you two in a Psychic Training course." Sabrina said.

Terra jumped as she was about one foot away from the warp tile. Ackers jumped because the cruelness that is reality scared him out of his mind. "T-that will be fine!" Terra replied. Ackers sort of floated over to a window. Yes, Sabrina has a window in her weird gym thingie. Believe it or not.

Sabrina stood and said, "Good! You two can start right away!"

Ackers froze. "Dibida WHA?" he asked, shocked to find out that he had no say in things. "How come I can't decide what happens to me? I'm smart! I'm smarter than THAT idiot!" Ackers said, pointing at Terra. She squeaked and ran for her life. "I should have a say in what happens in my life!" He glared at Sabrina. "I shouldn't listen to you! You're a… a… a…" Ackers then realized that he did not have an insult prepared, which happens very rarely. "… a… ZWAX UNGULTIGER DATENTYP FUR!" Ackers screamed, thinking of something totally random. ((Don't ask. PLEASE don't ask! For the love of pickles, DON'T ASK!)) Sabrina stared at Ackers blankly.

---

"So, I just think about the spoon bending?"

"Yeah."

Ackers sighed. No one had taken his outburst seriously. He and Terra were in a beginners' class. She was mastering the art of bending spoons. He was watching and making his spoon (which he sculpted into a Raichu) float five feet above the ground. Terra was staring at the spoon. Ackers was staring at the ceiling. And this went on for five minutes. Then Terra started glaring at the spoon.

"Stupid spoon…" she muttered. "Bend, damn it! BEND!" She focused on the spoon, trying to reach a weird part of her mind that she felt but didn't understand. Eventually the spoon bent just a little bit. Terra gasped. "I did it! Yay!" She jumped for joy, chanted "I did it! I did it!" over and over again, and held up the spoon and danced. Ackers was lifting his mangled spoon into the air when this happened. But because of the distraction, Ackers dropped the spoon. When the spoon hit the marble floor, it made a LARGE amount of noise.

Ackers glared at Terra, who noticed that she was bothering him. Terra gulped. Ackers glared. Terra squeaked. Ackers growled. Terra ran. Ackers laughs. Sabrina kicks. Ackers yelps. Terra laughs. Ackers glares. It goes on.

To make a long story short, Ackers and Terra bonded, yet Ackers still had his mean moments. The end!

_Sorry to make this disappointing. But I needed it done. Next up is shot TWO at the Elite Four!_


	5. Chapter 5: A Pokemon's Life

The Chronicles of Ackers 

By TeaFlower

Notes: This story has planned a bare minimum of 18 chapters, each telling of random adventures. There could be more because several of them will be a series. Like in the show! Anyway, normal stuff. Terra is MY character. No stealing! Pokemon does not belong to me. All related characters have the same deal. Ackers belongs to me. So do Rhybaby, "Rai", the glitchy Raichu, Fearful the cowardly Fearow, Vinesgalor, "Vines", the neglected Venasaur, that Gengar I forgot the nickname of and SAILOR the Dewgong who needs a better name that I can't change because someone won't let me. The Chocobo Music was conducted by Nobuo Uematsu for Final Fantasy. It does not belong to me. If you can't place the tune, search 'Chocobo MP3' on Ask or Google or something. You're bound to get one. Not sure which one, though. There are too many. Final Fantasy itself does not belong to me.

Episode 5: A Pokemon's Life

When we last left Ackers and co., we saw that Ackers and Terra had formed a mental link thingie. So, Ackers can tell what she's thinking and vice versa. But what haven't we done in a while? Checked in on the rest of Terra's Pokemon!

---INSIDE THE POKEBALL UNIVERSE---

Just to let you know, Gengar and Ackers are the only ones who speak English. But we're translating.

Everyone but Ackers was in one area. Gengar was reading some sort of book, Vines and Sailor were playing War, Fearful was having a panic attack, and Rai was singing. "Do do do do do do do dooooooooooooo doooooooooooooooooooooo doooooooooooooooooooo! Do do dododo do doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Do do dododo do doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Rai sang. It was the Chocobo music and EVERYONE knew it. The tune was played frequently in Terra's favorite game series; Final Fantasy.

Gengar covered her ears. "Will you PLEASE shut up? I'm trying to read!" Rai stopped and started to play his CD player. Everyone knew not to anger a ghost. Why? Because ghosts tend to feast on dreams. And having your dream eaten is not fun. "Thank you." Gengar then started to read a book she had.

"Where'd you get a book?" Fearful asked, trembling. He was afraid that Rai would use Thunder on Gengar, and the amount of electric power would hit him.

"I got it from a friend at the Pokemon Tower. She wrote it, but it's not all that good. It's sort of hypnotizing, though. I think she used Hypnosis on it to make sure anyone who touches it has to read the whole thing." She kept on reading.

"… may I see?" asked Vines.

Gengar clutched the book to her chest. "My book!" She hissed, growled, and said, "No touchy!"

Sailor looked at her with pleading eyes. "Pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"NO!"

Rai looked up and paused the CD player. "What's so great about it? Lemme see."

Everyone gulped. Fearful squeaked, Sailor backed away, and Vines stood his ground. Rai was the strongest member of the team and could take on just about anything, even a Dugtrio, and win. Fearful was terrified, but for good reason: EVERYONE knew that ice and electricity killed flying, and Fearful flew, and Rai zapped things to death. Sailor knew that water conducted electricity, and he was always coated in water. Vines knew that electricity wasn't all that effective against plants, and he was a dinosaur with a tree on his back!

Gengar looked up. "No." Everyone rushed back a few feet.

Rai raised an eyebrow. "Why? Let me see!"

"No!" Gengar vehemently shook her head.

"Gimme!"

"NO!"

"Let me SEE!"

"Not in a million years!"

"I COMMAND YOU TO LET ME SEE!"

"If I let you see, I would have to kill you 'cause you'd read it all and it would take a while and I wanna read it too!"

"TOO BAD! LET ME SEE!"

"NEVER!"

"I HAVE MY WAYS OF MAKING YOU DO THINGS!"

"YOU'LL HAVE TO PRY THIS BOOK OUT OF MY DEAD HANDS!"

"YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD!"

"THEN TRY TO PRY IT OUT OF MY DEAD HANDS, IDIOT!"

"YOU HAVE NO CLUE HOW MUCH PAIN YOU'RE GONNA BE IN!"

"I FEEL _NO_ PAIN! I'M _DEAD!_"

"RAICHU! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!"

Thus, Rai charged at Gengar, full speed. Gengar laughed, and then stepped aside, taunting Rai. Rai growled, then turned, ramming into Gengar. But the attack didn't work as Rai went right through Gengar. She laughed. She laughed her head off. Rai growled. He was about to use Thunder (much to the sorrow of Fearful and Sailor) when who should show up but Ackers the Mewtwo.

"Hi, guys!" he said, enthusiastically. Fearful screeched and started flying around in circles. Because of the distraction, Gengar ran for her 'life'. Rai wasn't paying attention, so Thunder hit Ackers instead of Gengar, who had run away. Then, there was dead silence. Then growling. Then screams of sheer terror. After the Agatha incident, EVERYONE knew that Ackers was NOT to be messed with. Who had caused the scream? Rai. Why? Ackers was currently trying to kill him with a spoon which he had stolen from Sabrina. Vines watched (frightened) as the new guy who seemed so innocent tried to disembowel the strongest Pokemon he had ever met with a spoon. It was funny, actually.

"Dude, I'm sorry!" Rai screamed.

"No, you aren't!" Ackers said, his eyes glowing a light violet.

"Knock it off!" Rai complained, glowing purple and dancing in a circle.

"Why don't you make me?" Ackers challenged, the glow in his eyes becoming bright enough to illuminate a circle with a diameter of 5 inches.

Rai started to release a violet aura, and then started smacking himself with his tail. He then started to float a good 3 inches off of the black floor. He did a nice back flip. Vines held up a sign that said '9.5' on it. Gengar returned and held up another sign that said '8.3' on it. Rai then flew into a wall. Gengar laughed. Vines chuckled. Ackers glared at Rai. Sailor giggled. Fearful panicked.

Rai stood up, determined to get back at the giant psychic floating cat. "My turn, Psycat!" Rai said. He charged at Ackers, rage shining in his brown eyes. The mouse tackled the psychic cat, then used lots of electric powers on him. Ackers was caught off guard and was unable to stop the attack. The tackle knocked the wind out of him and the electricity paralyzed him.

"You… are… dead… rat!" Ackers managed to move his lips enough to say that. He launched the mouse into the ceiling, which was at least 9999 ft. above. Gengar then noticed something.

"No friendly fire! It's rule number one!" Gengar screamed, having remembered the first rule to being tame. She knew she was risking a lot of things, but this had to stop.

Ackers glared menacingly at Gengar. But he let Rai down. Rai was constantly trying to get at Ackers, but Ackers was stopping him psychically. Gengar stared, then started reading again. Vines and Sailor went back to War, and Fearful had fainted from fear. Rai looked at Ackers and said something simple: "I WILL get my revenge, Ackers. In any way possible. I have word with the outside world."

Ackers looked at his right hand, noticing that he only had three fingers. "So do I. What's your point?" Then, the Pokeball of DOOM returned and took away Rai, leaving Ackers to examine his thumb-less hands. He looked at Gengar and said, "Why don't I have thumbs?"

Gengar didn't look up as she said, "I don't know and I don't care."

"Okay, then…" was the reply. Ackers then realized he was bored. He looked over Gengar's shoulder and said, "Whatcha reading?

"Something."

"What kind of something?"

"You don't want to read it."

"Just tell me what it is!"

"No."

"Please?"

"… fine. It's a love story. Okay?"

Now, Ackers was confused. _What's love?_ He wanted to ask. _What's so great about it? I guess I'll find out later…_

The Pokeball of DISASTER returned and released Rai. He was a little more relaxed now. So he went and started to write something in a book. Very shortly after Rai's return, the Pokeball of KISMET came back and took away Vines. Sailor looked around, then looked at Vines' and his cards. He then arranged them so that he would win every round. Sailor then started whistling some random tune.

Without looking up, Rai and Gengar said in unison, "I saw that, Sailor." Sailor smiled innocently, then went back to whistling.

Ackers looked at some cards and got an idea from something he saw once.

---FLASHBACK!---

_"Ah…" Ackers sighed. Things were going swimmingly. Nothing that spelled certain doom was going on. The Arboks and Sandslashes weren't trying to kill each other (wowie caboodles!) and were singing a song. Chanceys were singing. Rhydons were hunting mice. Raichus were dancing. Kadabras and Hypnos were having a friendly psychic fight. Your occasional Wigglytuffs were catching flies. Peace. Quiet. Until…_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Series of screams were heard, followed by the occasional explosion. Yup. The Electrodes had come back. They usually made things just blow up… literally. A Kadabra slipped and sent WAY too much PSI waves into a Hypno's mind. It got angry and put it to sleep. A Wigglytuff swallowed in fear. It had a fly in its mouth. It fainted. A Chansey went off key and got yelled at by the other Chanseys. A Rhydon slipped and fell over, making a VERY loud thud. A Raichu missed one step and tripped, knocking down a long chain of very angry Raichus. The Arboks were now going for the Sandslashes throats. The Sandslashes were also trying to slice the Arboks into itty bitty little bite-sized pieces. There was lots of cursing and stuff. Ackers growled._

_"Can't a guy meditate on his own special plateau in peace anymore! I should send those Electrodes back to the place they came from!" Ackers then floated off._

_When he got to the maze of DOOM ((have you ever BEEN in the Cerulean Cave? There's this HUGE maze you have to go through!)) he saw a Chansey running around. It ran into him. He raised an eyebrow. The Chansey screamed. Then ran into a wall. Ackers continued on his merry way._

_When he got through the maze of DOOM, he saw an Electrode. It was rolling towards a Raichu at a very high speed. Ackers then stopped it._

_"What is going on here?" he demanded. The Raichu spoke up. She was his most loyal cave minion._

_"He was gonna attack me because I said he was short tempered!" She yelled over the commotion._

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY, RAT!" The Electrode screamed, glaring at the Raichu._

_Ackers sighed, putting his paw to his forehead. "How did I get myself into this role?" he muttered. "Chu, you shouldn't instigate others." ((That Raichu will forever be known as Chu from now on.)) Ackers looked over to the Electrode, seething with rage. "Tro, you shouldn't be so easily angered. It's not healthy."_

_Tro then got REALLY angry. "Oh, so YOU, the best ruler of this cave we EVER had is against me, too!" he screamed. "EVERYONE'S against Tro now! Tro's the ENEMY! Tro's just going to RUIN EVERYTHING! THAT DOES IT!" Tro started glowing and then he exploded. Ackers got blasted against the wall. It hurt._

---END FLASHBACK!---

Ackers blinked, realizing he had just spaced out and he was now in the POKEBALL OF FATE!

_Wow. That was… random. Ah, well. You REALLY have to be in the Cerulean Cave! Curse you, Nintendo, for designing such a hard maze! Please review, etc., etc.._


	6. Chapter 6: The Elite Enchore

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By Teaflower**

**The Disclaimer of Doom: Terra is MY character. No stealing! Pokemon does not belong to me. All related characters have the same deal. Ackers belongs to me. So do Rhybaby, "Rai", the glitchy Raichu, Fearful the cowardly Fearow, Vinesgalor, "Vines", the neglected Venasaur, that Gengar I forgot the nickname of and SAILOR the Dewgong who needs a better name that I can't change because someone won't let me. Oh, by the way. There are DEFINITELY gonna be more than 18! After checking my original notes and adding things as I thought of them, there will be a minimum of 36 chapters! That's DOUBLE my original count! And Sly Cooper is not mine!**

**Sorry this took so long. School, homework, all the usual things.**

**Ackers: Meanie. I don't like being stuck in your mind or the computer.**

**Too bad.**

**Terra: But we got to kill someone!**

**Ackers: Eh, you have a point.**

* * *

Episode 6: The Elite's Encore 

Terra stood before Bruno. Again. His Onix was down. His other Pokemon were going to go down just as fast. Why fight? There was no point. But the rules said that you could only let the person by when they beat you and you HAVE to let them by.

He sighed. "Go, Hitmonchan." He said, dejectedly. He threw the Pokeball about three feet in front of him. It landed and opened, revealing the punching machine, Hitmonchan. It knew its fate when it saw the trainer before him.

"Why me?" it said, sadly. "Why, why me?" Of course, no one heard that. They heard, instead, "Hitmon. Hitmonchan!" Terra somehow understood it and felt slight pity. _Pokemon are living beings, too… Why do we fight with them? Why do we want to capture them all? What good do we get out of it? Enjoyment. We enjoy pushing our Pokemon to the limit until they just can't handle anymore. We like seeing our Pokemon, which we just took right out of their home, fight other Pokemon, which had the same fate! I can stop this all right now! I don't have to do this!_ Her mind raced as she reached for the home of the psychic Pokemon named Ackers. _If I can stop all of this, then why aren't I?_ She had the ball in her hand. _Is there more to it than that?_ The ball was now as large as her palm. _Why aren't I stopping this madness?_

"Go, Ackers!" she said as she threw the sphere forward. The ball opened and out came a melancholy Ackers. _Let's get this over with…_

Ackers stood there, kinda dazed by his musings. They were random. _Why would I think of exploding Electrodes when I look at a deck of cards?_ The cat wondered. _Ah, well, what does it matter?_

Bruno sighed and said, "Hitmonchan, Dizzy Punch!" The creature sighed and obeyed, winding up the punch.

"Ackers, dodge and use…" Terra was thinking of saying Psychic, but the part of her that wanted the Pokemon to NOT feel pain wanted to say Swift, a weak yet insanely accurate move. Or, just plain Growl. That would just mess with Bruno's head! "… use Swift!" Ackers blinked, but somersaulted over the punching machine. He wagged his tail and little yellow stars shot out of nowhere. The Hitmonchan's eyes widened and ran to one side. The stars missed, but came around and smacked into it. Ackers laughed. Terra giggled. Bruno growled. Hitmonchan scowled.

"Hitmonchan, Thunder Punch!" Bruno ordered. Hitmonchan ran at Ackers with its fist held up, coursing with electricity. The punch connected, sending raw electricity through him. It reminded him of when Rai used Thunder on him. So, naturally, he got angry.

"Ackers! Use Psychic!" Terra said, but she whispered so that only the cat could hear, "Just go easy on it… okay?" Ackers nodded and merely sent small psychic shockwaves into his opponent's mind, a move we know as Psywave. The Hitmonchan tried to stay conscious, but failed and fainted. Ackers looked at Terra and grinned sheepishly. Terra glared and shook her capped head.

Bruno growled and said, "Go, Hitmonlee!" The spheroid flew and opened, revealing a shaken Hitmonlee. It jumped, but then calmed down. "Hitmonlee! Mega Kick!" The Hitmonlee did a nice roundhouse kick that was aimed for Ackers' temple. He dodged just before the ball of the creature's foot hit him.

"Ackers! Do what you did earlier! Psychic!" Terra ordered. Again, she added quietly, "Ease up on the awesomeness, okay?" Ackers did a weaker version of Psywave, but the Hitmonlee fainted. "Return!" She held up the teal and silver ball that brought Ackers back.

---POKEBALL WORLD!---

Ackers landed on the black-marble floor. At least, from the way it felt, he THOUGHT it was marble.

Sailor was nowhere to be seen and Rai was snoozing. Vines was listening to Rai's CD player. Fearful was watching as Gengar played Sly Cooper.

"Mmm… I could feel that Cooper vibe a'comin'. Most distastefully bad juju." Mz. Ruby said.

"Yeah, well, you give me the creeps, too, lady. Cooking up an army of ghosts isn't exactly the most neighborly past-time." Sly replied.

"Hahaha… Oh, Sly, I see your mouth a'movin', but all I hear is, "Blah, blah, blah!" Mz. Ruby taunted. "Well, if jaws need to flap, then let them FLAP! See you in the next world, Sly Cooper!" With that, Gengar continued by jumping on teeth. Eventually, she got to Mz. Ruby and tried hitting her with the cane of doom, but she teleported.

"Come back here! You can't run away forever!" Sly yelled.

"Quite true, quite true…" Mz. Ruby said. "Why don't I have my servant, Chumley, escort you over here?"

"Alright, what's the catch?"

"Oh, not much, just a game I play with all my ANNOYING guests! I wanna see how well you pay attention."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'll unleash my mighty mojo magic upon you. If you repeat what I do, you'll dodge it just fine. If not, you get ZAPPED! Haha!"

"A little voodoo Simon Says, huh? Sounds easy enough."

"CRUD!" Gengar screamed. "NO ONE SAYS ANYTHING!"

Ackers blinked, then whispered, "Anything!" Fearful giggled slightly. Gengar failed the first time.

"DAMN IT! That was my last life! There goes playing Sly Cooper through without getting a game over…" The Game Over Screen of Doom showed up. Gengar sighed. "I'll try again later." She walked over to the Playstation and shut it off. Gengar then walked away. Ackers blinked and shrugged. He sat and looked at the black rectangular prism. ((too much math!)) He made it explode for good fun. He smiled with glee and clapped his paws.

Sailor came back and the Pokeball of DOOM took away Fearful, all the while squawking. Ackers blinked. _Well, THAT was random._ Ackers thought. He floated away and pondered what to do. He grabbed Rai's CD player and listened to it. It was nice. Then Fearful came back, shaken.

Later, the Pokeball of DESTINY came back and abducted Ackers. _Joy!_ He thought sarcastically. _Maybe I'll get a cookie._

---IN THE REAL WORLD---

Terra had decided to use Fearful against Bruno's last Pokemon. But now she was going to use Ackers on Agatha. _Joy._ She thought sarcastically.

Again, the young girl charged through to Agatha's chamber. The old woman was sitting and playing with some sort of marionette.

"I'm BA-ACK!" Terra said in a sing-song voice. Agatha looked up and grinned. _So, the child is back again. _She thought. _Let's see what that cat can do when it does what she wants._

"Alright, child, let's get this over with!" Agatha said, hanging the marionette on the wall. "Go, Gengar!" The Pokeball opened and the purple ghost with an evil grin appeared.

"Ackers, I choose you! … wow, that sounded lame." Terra said. Ackers appeared and he was drumming his three fingers on his head.

Agatha and Gengar looked at the psychic cat and Agatha sighed. "Power needs respect and skill to be controlled. Are you sure you can control your cat?"

Ackers looked up and glowered. "I'm not her cat. I'm just being nice and… stuff. Sure, she threw a ball at me. Sure, I went in it. Sure, I listen to her. It doesn't mean that my person belongs to her!"

The Gengar blinked, shocked that a Pokemon just spoke out. Agatha gasped, surprised that a Pokemon spoke English. "Whoa," was all she could manage.

"Let's get this over with, Agatha!" Terra said.

"Yeah! I was just listening to a nice song! And thinking about why I only have three fingers." Ackers followed up.

"Gengar, Hypnosis!" Agatha yelled. The Gengar stared into Ackers' eyes. It was a stare down. Until, Ackers' eyelids started to droop. He stumbled and fell over, fast asleep. Terra gasped as she watched the strongest Pokemon in the world sleep.

Thinking quickly, Terra began to dig into her over-stuffed back-pack. _The Poke-Flute has to be in here… somewhere…_ she thought. _Potion, map, Pokeball, super potion, burn heals, band-Aid, sweater, picture, camera, where IS it? Damn!_

Agatha laughed quite evilly before saying, "Gengar, Dream Eater!" The Pokemon giggled insanely, then walked over to Ackers' sleeping body. Terra gulped. _WHERE IS… oh… here!_ Terra pulled out the flute and played something on it. Upon hearing the flute, Ackers woke up and said, "Flying Raichus are not fun." He stood and shook himself awake. The Gengar sighed and walked away.

Terra jumped for joy and stored the Poke-Flute in her "trusty, dusty, special item pocket so I don't loose my Poke-Flute or Potion or Pokeball again" pocket. That is where everything she has lost in her bag before goes so she doesn't loose it again. Of course, she has lost just about everything from cookies and underwear to the Poke-Flute and her Pokedex. So, eventually, she will put everything back where it once was.

Wow, how I got off track. "Ackers, Psychic!" Terra ordered. The psychic cat's eyes started to glow violet as he sent the ghost into a wall. It fainted. Agatha gasped. Terra beamed. Ackers smirked. Agatha scowled. Terra crossed her arms. Ackers laughed.

"Go, Golbat!" Sphere flew. Sphere opened. Golbat emerged. Yeah.

"Ackers, Psychic again!" Once more Ackers fainted the Pokemon with nothing more than a thought. And so, Ackers fainted every one of Agatha's Pokemon. "Return!" Ackers went back into the Pokeball of DEATH.

Agatha sighed. "Truly you and Ackers are quite the team. Go on, child. Fight Lance. And I pray that you will once more be the ultimate Pokemon Master." She handed Terra a pass and some money. Terra ran off.

* * *

_Sorry that took so long. Anyway, the Chronicles of Ackers are only beginning!_


	7. Chapter 7: Gaia Oak

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**The Disclaimer of Doom: Terra, Ackers, Gaia, Vines, Rai, Gengar (the character), Sailor and Fearful are my characters. Pokemon in general does not belong to me. When I say 'in general', I am referring to NPCs such as Lance, Pokemon such as Alakazam, the music such as the Credits Music, and the general concept.**

**Ackers: Terra?**

**Terra: Yeah, Ackers?**

**Ackers: I don't think anyone likes our story.**

**Terra: Don't worry, Ackers. If they don't like it, be at least comforted that someone likes it.**

**Ackers: Okay. Thank you Reviewer People! Even if one of you babbled in gobbledygook.**

**Terra: Is that a word?**

**Ackers: Nope!**

**Terra: (sigh)  
**

* * *

Episode 7: Gaia Oak 

"UGH!" Lance yelled in frustration. "You are a really good trainer, Terra! Here." Lance handed our favorite Pokemon Mastah some money and another pass. "Gaia beat you to the Room of Fame. If you want to be the ultimate Pokemon Master again, you have to beat him. Off with you now, kid!" Lance then ushered Terra into the next chamber, the Room of Fame.

---IN THE ROOM---

((cue the Champion Music from Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow))

Terra ran into the room to be greeted by her rival, Gaia. Now, hardcore Final Fantasy IX fans would notice something here. But I will keep that a secret unless you ask for it yourself!

"FINAL FANTASY DOES NOT BELONG TO THE AUTHOR!" Gaia and Terra screamed in unison. And thus we continue with the storyline.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Terra, my favorite rival." Gaia drawled, "She's challenging me for my title as Pokemon Master. Too bad she's going to FAIL!"

"You're wrong, Gaia! It's you that's gonna fail!"

"I'll show you! Go, Pidgeot!" The giant bird appeared and said, in Pokemon-ish, "Fear my fury!"

"Go, Raibaby!" Rai appeared from the Pokeball and said, ((still translating!)) "Taste electricity, bird!"

"Rai, use Thunderbolt!" The rodent charged up the attack and sent the huge amounts of electricity through the avian creature. It fainted. "Yay!"

"Damn." Gaia cursed.

"Return, Raibaby!" Rai went back into the Pokeball of TROUBLE.

"Go, Alakazam!" The giant, yellow, mustachioed, spoon-wielding creature appeared and said, "Fear. My. Fureh."

"You've got a Psychic?" Terra asked, spinning the teal-and-silver ball on her finger. Gaia nodded. "I've got an Uber Psychic."

"What does 'uber' mean?"

"Over."

"Oh."

"Go, Ackers!" She threw the spheroid and it opened in the air, releasing the 'Uber Psychic' that we know as Ackers.

"Why do you say it's an 'uber psychic'?"

"Because…" Terra started, then Ackers joined in with her at the end, "he is an uber psychic." By the time the sentence was finished, Ackers was standing, in all his Mewtwo-ee glory, with his arms crossed across his chest and a look that definitely could send shivers down anyone's spine.

"HOLY CHEESE!" Gaia yelled. The Alakazam flinched. "What the frill IS that thing?"

"I am not a thing!" Ackers yelled.

Gaia screamed. "IT TALKS!" The Alakazam twitched. "Well, even if it talks, I can still beat it! Alakazam! Use Psybeam!" The creature held up the two spoons and a rainbow-colored sphere with a diameter of 3 inches appeared between them.

"Ackers, dodge and use Psychic!" Terra ordered. Ackers nodded. The beam came from the multi-colored sphere. Ackers jumped away and let loose his insane psychic powers. The Alakazam clenched it's teeth, then grabbed it's head, then fainted.

Gaia's mouth just hung open stupidly.

"Now, wouldn't you call THAT an Uber Psychic?" Terra asked with her hands on her hips. Ackers sort of floated there with an arrogant smile on his face.

"………… Alakazam, return!" The mustachioed creature returned to it's Pokeball. "Go, Rhydon!" The ugly stone… thing… emerged.

"Ackers, return!" Ackers returned. "Go, Vines!" The Venasaur appeared. "Use Razor Leaf!" Vines let loose a flurry of razor-edged leafs that attacked the stone… thing. It fainted.

"I'm getting tired of this…" Gaia muttered. "Return, Rhydon." The ugly stone… thing… returned. "Go, Gyarados!" The giant water serpent we all know and love appeared, looking ugly and angry as usual.

"Return, Vines!" The Venasaur went away. "Go, Rai!" Rai the Raichu appeared, sparking electricity from his cheeks. "Rai, use Thunder!" Oh, the pain that followed. Water + Flying + Electric DOOM. The thing fainted. It was charred to pieces.

"……………………………………………… return, Gyarados." POOF! Gone. "… go, Exeggutor." Ugly tree with heads for coconuts appeared!

"Rai, return!" No more rodent. "Go, SAILOR!"

"You are so dead."

"Not exactly. SAILOR! Ice Beam!"

"Damn."

Exeggutor dead. One more Pokemon left! "Alright, let's get this over with, Gaia!"

Gaia sighed. "Go, Charizard." The gigantic, flying, flaming lizard appeared, kinda sad.

"SAILOR, use Surf!" A gigantic tidal wave appeared, washing away the lizard. It fainted. "Victory…" Terra started, but then spun around, stopped, and held up an empty Pokeball before saying, "… is mine!"

"Well, this sucks." Gaia said flatly. He sighed and hung his head. "You're the new Pokemon Master… although I don't wanna admit it…"

((cut music))

"Gaia!" The voice we all know and love made Terra turn and Gaia lift his head. In walked none other than Professor Oak, everyone's favorite Pokemon researcher. "Wow, Terra. You've come so far since three years ago when you took Bulbasaur. You truly ARE the Pokemon Master. Terra, you have come of age!" He rounded on Gaia. "Gaia, I'm ashamed. I came when I had heard you were the Master, but when I got here, you had already lost! You may have teams that can beat any type of Pokemon, but have you cared for them? You've forgotten to treat your Pokemon with care and respect! Without them, you'll never be the champ again!" He turned back to Terra, who was inspecting her sneakers. "Terra, come with me." No answer. "Terra?" Still no answer. Oak sighed. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the next room.

"Gah!" Terra yelped at being dragged away from her spot on the floor. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" She began walking and caught up with Oak.

"Terra, this is the Hall of Fame." Oak said.

Terra looked around. "This is it? A computer?"

"Yeah."

"Lame."

"Well, we aren't remodeling. This is the Hall of Fame. I'm going to register all your Pokemon into the Hall." With that, the old scholar began typing quickly.

* * *

HALL OF FAME 2

L. 79 Raibaby

L. 71 Ackers

L. 64 GENGAR

L. 56 Vinesgalor

L. 55 SAILOR

L. 47 Fearful

* * *

((cue the Credits Music from Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow))

"WAHOO!" Terra screamed. Oak plugged his ears. "Let's go, EVERYONE! This is a time to celebrate!" Rai jumped up.

"TOGA! TOGA!" he yelled. He was wearing a toga made out of bed sheets. He ran around screaming.

Gengar was the next one out. "We are AWESOME!" She danced and sang parts of my favorite song, Rinbu Revolution.

Vines was next and he screamed, "RINBU REVOLUTION AND UTENA DO NOT BELONG TO THE AUTHOR!" He ran around in circles for a while and then started dancing to the music.

Sailor popped up next. He joined Rai in yelling 'toga'.

Our next Pokemon is Fearful. He screeched, "WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! _WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!_" Then he said, "WE WILL ROCK YOU DOES NOT BELONG TO THE AUTHOR!" He danced with Vines.

Last, but certainly not least, is our friend Ackers. He floated up and said, "We are the UBER TEAM!" Oak kinda flipped out at seeing Ackers.

"Um, Terra?" he asked the celebrating teen.

"Yeah?" she replied, while running around in circles.

"What is that thing?" he pointed at Ackers. Ackers' ear… thing… twitched.

"I'm not a thing." Ackers said calmly.

"Then what are you?"

"I don't know. What are YOU?"

Oak was offended by this comment. "A human. Why do YOU care?"

"Exactly. Why do you care what I am? You should only care about who a person is, not what they are. That's what started the Civil War and other wars of the like."

"That is a very wise thing to say." Oak said while rubbing his chin. "Then who ARE you?"

"I'm Ackers. Who are you?" Ackers replied, outstretching a paw.

"I'm Professor Oak." He grabbed the paw and shook it"

((cut music))

* * *

_--Well, my loyal fans, here we are. A new chapter. And now, a sneak peak at the next THREE Episodes!—_

Terra: Stupid waves!

Mysterious Voice: Humans have caused me nothing but pain. Now they invade my space. I can deal with it once, but again with new people, my patience has been spent!

Ackers: Well, that's confusing.


	8. Chapter 8: The Storm

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**The Disclaimer of FATE: Terra, Ackers, Gaia, Vines, Rai, Gengar (the character), Sailor and Fearful are my characters. Pokemon in general does not belong to me. When I say 'in general', I am referring to NPCs such as Oak, Pokemon such as Articuno, and the general concept of Pokemon, which is gotta catch 'em all. The Storm thingie is mine.**

**Ackers: Notes to reader!**

**Terra: This is the beginning of a three episode long series.**

**Ackers: You will see several of these series in the Chronicles of Ackers.**

**Terra and Ackers: You have been warned.

* * *

**

Episode 8: The Storm

Having recently defeated the Elite Four and becoming Pokemon Master, Terra was now having what she considers a vacation; going to the beach and relaxing. Of course, there's always GETTING there.

"Gah! These Tentacool are merciless!" Terra remarked while riding on the back of Sailor. Having her legs clad in shorts while riding a Dewgong wasn't one of her smarter decisions. "Good thing I got some sting ointment."

I'll keep saying this, but we're still translating!

"Are we there yet?" Sailor asked.

"Not yet." Terra replied. Apparently one of the things about connecting minds with a Psychic Pokemon is that you gain the ability to understand what Pokemon say. "But we're almost there. Don't worry."

Eventually their destination came into sight: Seafoam Islands. It was Terra's favorite place in the world besides her room. So calm… so peaceful… A perfect place to just explore and bird watch and read and tan and swim. But I don't think anyone is going swimming today. As Terra said, the Tentacool were merciless that day.

Upon reaching the twin islands, Terra unpacked all the beach stuff. She let the Pokemon out of their Pokeballs, grabbed her binoculars, sat down, and began to look through them. She saw a Pidgey, a Spearow, and…

"An island?" Terra asked no one in particular.

Ackers floated up behind her and said, "I don't see an island." He squinted towards where her binoculars were pointed. "How can you see an island from here?"

Terra turned to the psychic cat. She handed him the binoculars and said, "Look through those over there." She pointed in a direction. Ackers looked through them.

"Hey!" he gasped. "An island! Can we go there?"

"… why not? Seafoam is pretty damn dull." Terra replied. Ackers jumped for joy. "Guys! New plan!"

"Oh, dear." Vines said. It was enough that they were on an island, but the island where Articuno was wasn't high on his favorite place list.

"We're gonna go explore this new island that I saw. It could be fun!"

"… joy…" Sailor muttered.

"Rapture." Fearful nodded.

"Bliss." Vines said.

"ECSTASY!" Gengar yelled. She loved going to new places and stuff. "What will we call this new island?"

Ackers thought for about half a second, then blurted out, "New Island!" Everyone except Ackers fell anime style.

"Right," Terra said, "Let's go. Return!" Ackers, Vines, Fearful, Rai, and Gengar returned to their Pokeballs. "Let's mosey, Sailor." With that, Terra jumped on Sailor's back.

---ELSEWHERE---

_…_ The creature looked on with slight interest. _I may never be alone…_ it thought while watching the young trainer. _She doesn't mean to find me, but I can never be too careful. I must be on my toes!_ It looked down at its warped feet. _But I don't think I have toes…_

---ELSEWHERE---

Without warning, a storm had started, causing monster winds, giant waves, and no sun to guide them.

"Sailor! You okay?" Terra shouted over the storm.

"NOT REALLY!" The Dewgong screamed. "THIS STORM IS REALLY HARD TO SWIM IN!" As he was screaming, a monster wave hit them, soaking Terra and making her fall off the aquatic mammal and into the water.

"EEEEEEEEEEEP!" she screamed. "Cold! COLD!" She floundered her way over to Sailor and got back on. "How do you stand this?"

"I HAVE A THICK LAYER OF FAT UNDER MY SKIN THAT KEEPS ME INSOLATED! YOU DON'T!" Sailor yelled. Eventually the waves became too strong for Sailor to surf over. "TERRA! I CAN'T KEEP THIS UP!"

"Sailor, look--!" Terra tried to keep the Dewgong's attention on where it was surfing, but it was too late. They had surfed right into the king of all monster waves and they were now underwater. Terra was terrified. Sailor was used to it. Terra looked around, trying to keep her eyes open in the salty water but failed. She motioned to Sailor that they needed to get above the water. And that they did. When they were above the salty, salty water, they saw the island that Ackers dubbed New Island up close and personal.

"… whoa." The two beings said in unison. New Island had a beautiful windmill on it and was crafted with who knows what. It was truly a beautiful structure. There was a port thingy and it was about the size of Cinnabar Island.

"… I think we should explore…" Terra stated in awe.

---ELSEWHERE---

_… where did that storm come from?_ The creature asked, looking at a large screen. _I didn't do that… ah, well… I should get ready for anything!_ With this, the creature floated off.

* * *

_--Part one is done! Sneak peak at part two and three!—_

Creature and Ackers: What the…?

Terra: Can you explain that a little bit clearer?

TeaFlower: I have to go get something!

Creature: … WHY did you do that?

Terra: Ackers! How did you get here?


	9. Chapter 9: An Unexpected Host

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**The Disclaimer of HOPE: Terra, Ackers, Gaia, Vines, Rai, Gengar (the character), Sailor and Fearful are my characters. Pokemon in general does not belong to me. When I say 'in general', I am referring to NPCs such as That Old Guy in Viridian City, Pokemon such as Mewtwo, and the general concept of Pokemon, which is gotta catch 'em all. New Island belongs to whoever made the first movie.**

**Ackers: Wow, I think we might have given everything in this chapter away, Terra! That's not good at all!**

**Terra: SHUT UP, ACKERS! Those who HAVEN'T caught on now have!**

**Ackers: … D'OH!**

**Terra: (walks away)  
**

* * *

Episode 9: An Unexpected Host 

When we last left our poor, hapless heroine, she had discovered New Island. I don't feel like describing the place again. So just use your imagination.

The rain kept pounding the girl and her Pokemon. Eventually, Terra started shivering horribly. "I… I think we should go inside…" Terra said slowly, then sneezed. She returned Sailor to his Pokeball and slowly approached the door, sniffling all the way. She cracked the door open and tiptoed inside.

The inside of the structure was much more magnificent than the outside. Her footsteps echoed quite loudly as she walked inside. "Hello?" She asked no one in particular, but she was answered by her own timid voice several times. "…" Even the silence seemed to echo! As she explored deeper into the cavernous building, she never realized she was being watched.

Terra finally came to a grand hall thing. It had a table, a fountain, and a spiraling staircase. "… wow…" Terra was able to manage that one word. "Is anyone here?" No answer. "I guess not… but why build a place like this and just leave?" She sat down near the table. Then she sneezed. _I'm gonna let everyone out of their Pokeballs…_ she thought, kind of tiredly. So she let everyone out of the spheres.

"… WOW!" Gengar screamed. "This place is BEAUTIFUL!"

"Dude… Milk Dud…" Rai said, slightly mesmerized. Then he screamed, "MILK DUDS DO NOT BELONG TO THE AUTHOR!"

Sailor flopped into the fountain. "Ahh… what a nice place to relax…" he said, lying down in the water.

Vines snuggled up in a corner and went to sleep. "… zzz… zzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

Fearful just stared into the fountain. "Water… pretty water…"

Our last and definitely not least Pokemon is none other than Ackers the Mewtwo. "Wow…" he said, while looking around. "Can I go exploring? Please, Terra, pretty please with sugar and sprinkles on top?"

"Ackers, did you know that sprinkles are sugar?" Terra replied, sniffling.

"Oh… but can I go exploring anyway?"

"Sure. Just don't get lost!"

With that, Ackers floated off, calling back, "I won't!" As soon as the psychic cat was out of sight, Terra sort of curled up next to Vines, facing the opposite direction in which Ackers ran off.

---ELSEWHERE---

_Maybe I could scare their socks off…_ the creature thought. _She's got a Raichu, a Venasuar, a Dewgong, a Fearow, and a Gengar, but what was that sixth one? I'll figure it out later…_ With that, it entered the door opposite Ackers left.

---BACK IN THE HALL---

The sound of a door creaking on its hinges woke up Terra. The first thing she noticed was there was a figure at the door. The next thing she noticed was that she was cold. Then she noticed that the figure was coming closer. She sat up and looked at the creature. When it floated into the light, Terra said one thing:

"Ackers! What are you doing here?" 'Ackers' stared at her blankly. Indeed, the creature looked identical to Ackers. The only difference was the eyes. Ackers had amethyst eyes that looked calm, but the creature had electric blue eyes that seemed to pierce the soul. It blinked.

_… Ackers?_ It thought to itself. _"Who's Ackers?"_ it asked Terra curiously. Terra blinked at hearing the voice that definitely WASN'T Ackers' in her head.

"… WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ACKERS?" Terra screamed, disturbing the tranquility of the scene.

"Oh my gawd!" Gengar screamed with a fake Boston accent. "Someone stole Ackas' skin! BLOODY 'ELL!" She ran around in circles. Vines woke up and blinked. Sailor stared at the creature who 'stole Ackers' skin'. Fearful screamed and fainted. Rai blinked, then walked up to the thing.

"Alright, dude. We KNOW you abducted Ackers. What did you do with him?" he asked with a Sherlock Homes hat on his head. Then he screamed, "SHERLOCK HOMES DOESN'T BELONG TO THE AUTHOR!"

_"I don't even know who Ackers is!"_ the thing replied. Just as it said this, Ackers floated in and confronted the thing while saying, "Damn, this place is big!" When they were face-to-face, Ackers and the thing said, "What the…?"

The two stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Rai looked between the two. There was no way of telling them apart! Gengar snuck up and stared at the two identical beings. Eventually everyone was surrounding the two psychic cats. Terra walked up behind Ackers and asked, "W-w-why are there t-two of you, A-Ackers?"

"… I don't know…" Ackers replied, never looking at his trainer.

_"I've got a BAD feeling about this…"_ the psychic said, transmitting the message into everyone's minds.

"… who are you?" Ackers finally asked, slightly dazed at seeing someone who looked like the person he saw when he looked at water (in other words, his reflection).

_"My name is Mewtwo."_ The creature said. _"I didn't know there were others like me…"_

"Same here…" Ackers replied. Terra suddenly thought of something. **_There is only one in existence…_**

"Wait a second! How can there be TWO Mewtwos?" Terra asked, waving her arms frantically. She whipped out her Pokedex, sniffled, and entered some numbers into the data base. "Unless my Pokedex lied to me…"

**MEWTWO the CLONE Pokemon**

**Created after several long years of cell splicing research, MEWTWO was created. There is only one MEWTWO in existence.**

Ackers and Mewtwo stared at her blankly. _"Someone has to explain this to us…"_ Mewtwo said simply.

* * *

_---This episode is done! One more episode in this series!---_

Ackers: Huh?

Mewtwo: _What?_

Terra: You're kidding!

Gengar: So, what's the word?

TeaFlower: You guys are dense, you know that?


	10. Chapter 10: The Fusion World

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**The Disclaimer of AWESOMENESS: Terra, Ackers, Gaia, Vines, Rai, Gengar (the character), Sailor and Fearful are my characters. Pokemon in general does not belong to me. When I say 'in general', I am referring to NPCs such as Sabrina, Pokemon such as Jynx, and the general concept of Pokemon, which is gotta catch 'em all. New Island belongs to whoever made the first movie.**

**Ackers: Hey! We've been updating really fast!**

**Terra: I know! It's too scary…**

**Mewtwo: You guys, SHUT UP! This is a very important episode!**

**Ackers and Terra: Sorry, Mewtwo…

* * *

**

Episode 10: The Fusion World

When we last left our unfortunate heroes, we had discovered that the Pokedex lied to Terra and that there were in fact two different Mewtwos. This scared everyone.

_"Will someone please explain what's going on?"_ Mewtwo asked, getting a little bit nervous, though he would never admit it.

"If there is anyone who can explain this to us," Ackers said, looking up to the sky, "Please, speak now." Silence. Then…

_"EEP!"_ Mewtwo screeched mentally. He disappeared. Ackers stared at where he once was.

"Was it all a bad…" he started, but then he yelled, "GAH!" and he disappeared as well.

"I've got a bad…" Terra muttered, but before she could finish her sentence, she screamed, "MOMMY!" before she was gone.

---ELSEWHERE---

_"Whoa…"_ Mewtwo muttered. He was in an all black room that seemed to go on forever. Ackers and Terra appeared soon, too.

_I am glad you all decided to come…_ said a mysterious voice.

"We didn't decide to come!" Ackers yelled, glaring at the black ceiling.

_Of course not, Ackers. I made you come._ The voice replied.

_"Tell us where we are!"_ Mewtwo yelled telepathically.

_My realm, duh! Mewtwo, you should know that! You asked for answers and I have them._

"Where are all my other Pokemon?" Terra asked, enraged.

_Do not worry, Terra, they are safe._

"That brings up another good question!" Ackers shouted. "How do you know our names?"

_I am the Author… I CAN'T KEEP THIS EERIE THING UP! I have to be zany…_

_"You mean…" _Mewtwo said, _"That you control our very lives?"_

_Yup! And I've got quite a few adventures planned out. I've got the outline right here! Episode 10… wow, this is the 10th episode? Cool. Anyway! Episode 10: The Fusion World. I'm to explain why there are two Mewtwos. And this world._

"Well, GET TO IT!" Terra yelled, her legendary temper flaring up.

_Alright, alright! Sheesh! This world is the result of a fusion between three other worlds; the Pokemon Red Version world…_ with that, a hologram showing the Gameboy Map of the world appeared, _the Pokemon Crystal Version world…_ another hologram next to that showing the Johto side of the Pokemon Crystal map, _and our latest Pokemon anime series._ Hoenn map shows up.

"… huh?" Ackers asked, confused.

_"What?" _Mewtwo asked, even more so confused.

"You're kidding!" Terra accused.

_Man, you guys are DENSE! You know that? Ugh, I'll go get my games and a DVD…_ Rummaging sounds… _damn it, where is it? Here it is!_ A Pokemon Red Version cartridge is thrown into view. _Where is the other one? … yoink!_ Pokemon Crystal appears. _I have to go get something!_ Awkward silence… then… _Got it!_ A Pokemon DVD from the latest season falls from the sky. _Okay, here we go. In Pokemon Red, there is a wild Mewtwo. _The hologram showing the Kanto map now shows a bit from Red with that random trainer dude walking up to a figure and triggering a battle.

Wild MEWTWO Appeared!

_That is where Ackers is from._

"Whoa…" Ackers said, watching the exact same thing that happened to him happen to this Pokemon.

_Next is Pokemon Crystal. The only thing I took from Crystal is the Johto map and the Pokemon. I did that for a future series. You will see why. Next thing is the latest season of Pokemon. That is where Mewtwo came from. He's gonna have his own special soon!_

_"I AM?" _Mewtwo asked in wonder. _"The last special I had was the one with Johto. Gimme some details!"_

_Sorry, Mewtwo, but you'll have to watch the show yourself._

_"But you know I don't watch television!"_

_Well, START! Anyway, I added that to complete what we will now know as The Fusion World._

"Not exactly the most original name, now is it?" Terra asked.

_Well, I was tired and I needed to jot it down._

"EXCUSE!" Ackers yelled.

_Anyway, now that you know, you can go now._ With that, everyone left.

---ELSEWHERE---

Back at New Island, Gengar was running around, looking for her trainer and her comrade. When they came back, she ran up to them and immediately asked, "What's the word with Ackers and this Mewtwo guy?"

Ackers looked at Gengar. She sort of blushed and hid her face. "We live in a world called the Fusion World. We all are sort of crammed together here. I guess we should just get used to it."

_"You know," _Mewtwo said, _"For a nutcase, you say some pretty wise things."_ Ackers smiled.

"Thanks. I guess this means we're brothers now, right?"

_"Theoretically. But who's older?"_

_Ackers is because the game came before the anime._ I answered.

Gengar backed away and said, "Okay, then…"

* * *

_---Wow, I'm just throwing these chapters out! Hey, we have a two episode series coming up! Sneak peak!---_

Terra: So peaceful… ACK!

Person: I am NOT a Utena wannabe! … UTENA DOES NOT BELONG TO THE AUTHOR!

Lady: I'll keep track of your money for you.

Elm: PLEASE visit Mr. Pokemon for me!

Falkner: Wow, you're good for a rookie.

Terra: WHAT DO YA MEAN I DON'T GET MY BADGE?

Lance: How did you get here again?


	11. Chapter 11: Whole New World

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**The Disclaimer of LOT IN LIFE: Terra, Ackers, Gaia, Vines, Rai, Gengar (the character), Sailor and Fearful are my characters. Pokemon in general does not belong to me. When I say 'in general', I am referring to NPCs such as Professor Elm, Pokemon such as Cyndaquil, music such as the New Bark Town music, and the general concept of Pokemon, which is gotta catch 'em all. The lyrics featured are from the Pokemon Johto series.**

**Referring to a review from an anonymous person, sometimes my brain hatches ideas and most of the time those ideas involve things that don't belong to me. And with my experience with disclaimers going on and on, I feel it better to have some one else tell you that something doesn't belong to me. Utena is from the Japanese anime Revolutionary Girl Utena. It doesn't belong to me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Terra: Neat! My own little series!**

**Ackers: Don't get your hopes up, Terra.**

**Mewtwo: _It is to be 2 episodes long._**

**Terra: DAMN IT!**

**Mewtwo:_ How do you stand living with her?

* * *

_**

Episode 11: Whole New World

**Saturday, 9:27 AM, That Cave In-between Kanto and Johto that is Really in Kanto Except Most People Think it's Still in Johto**

Terra was sitting on an odd little platform she had seen when investigating a cave. This cave had a waterfall going almost constantly. Terra had climbed the stone wall and was now relaxing on the platform, just thinking about things and stuff.

"Wow, this has to be the most peaceful place in all of Kanto!" Terra exclaimed. "So, calm, so tranquil, so peaceful… ACK!" Unexpectedly, Terra fell off the platform and into the water. All of her Pokeballs somehow detached themselves from the Poke-Belt around her waist. They drifted off somewhere. Unfortunately, Terra drifted the other way. And… fell down… a… waterfall…

* * *

**Saturday, 9:45 AM, New Bark Town**

((cue New Bark Town music from Pokemon Crystal))

Mrs. Smith was walking along the coast when she noticed something.

"OH MY GOSH! There's a DEAD GIRL HERE!" she screamed. She looked around, then at the girl. She wore a light green T-shirt with blue jeans and had a red and white hat on. Her hair was light blue and pulled back into a pony-tail. The girl wore a Poke-Belt, indicating that she was a trainer, and a badge was on her shirt. Mrs. Smith picked the girl up and brought her back to her house.

* * *

**Saturday, 11:00 AM, New Bark Town**

Terra slowly opened her eyes. She felt wet, cold, and was on a couch covered by a big quilt. The room she was in was, well, roomy. There was a staircase and a walk-in kitchen. Terra tried getting up. And she succeeded! Yay! This action attracted the attention of Mrs. Smith. "Oh, good, you're up!" the woman exclaimed.

"Huh?" Terra asked, obviously bewildered. "Where am I?"

"You're in New Bark Town," Mrs. Smith replied, "I found you on the coast."

Terra stared blankly at her host. _New… Bark… Town?_ Terra thought. _I've never heard of it before. Where IS it?_ She went looking for her red backpack. "Where's my backpack?" she asked.

"In the kitchen, drying." Mrs. Smith replied. Terra jumped off the couch, tripped on the blanket, stood up, and ran off. She came back with the backpack and started digging through it.

"Poke-Flute, sock, photo album, hot cocoa mix, aha!" Terra held up the map she had borrowed (cough, STOLEN, cough) from Gaia's sister. "Let's see here…" she ran a finger along the map. "Pallet Town… route 1… Viridian City… route 2, Viridian Forest, Digglet's Cave… Pewter City… route 3, route 4, Mt. Moon… Cerulean city…" she continued scanning the map of the Kanto region, but her search was fruitless. "New Bark Town doesn't exist, lady. I can read a map."

"May I see?"

"Go ahead, but if you rip this map, I'll hurt you." Terra handed the map to the woman, who began to look over the map with interest.

"This is a map of the Kanto region." Mrs. Smith pointed out. "You're in the Johto region. No wonder you've never heard of it."

"… you have GOT to be kidding me!" Terra said. She ran outside, yelling behind her, "Thanks for your hospitality!" When Terra got out, she knew she definitely wasn't at home anymore. The town she was in had a few houses and a Pokemon lab, reminding the trainer of Pallet Town. Terra wandered over to the lab and noticed a girl with pink hair that went down to her shoulders looking in the window. On an instant, Terra thought of Utena ((who does not belong to me)) based on the attire (black jacket, red shirt, black pants), hair, and position in which she held herself. Terra shrugged and walked into the lab.

In the lab, Terra saw an odd little man with funny hair. There was a little brown tuft of hair on the top of his head and it looked weird. Ah, well, I suck at descriptions today. "GAH!" the man screamed. "Don't do that again, please?" he pleaded.

"Hey, mister dude?" Terra asked. "Do you have something for me to do that will inevitably turn into a grand adventure?"

"Actually, yeah. My name is Professor Elm, by the way." Elm shook Terra's hand.

"Any relation to Professor Oak?" Terra asked.

"Yeah. He's a very famous researcher. Anyway, I need you to do me a favor. PLEASE visit Mr. Pokemon for me! PLEASE!"

Terra just stared at the desperate professor. "Okay… but do I get a Pokemon?"

"Oh, yeah! You can choose between Chikorita, Cyndaquil, or Tododile. Pick one!"

Terra looked at the three Pokemon. Chikorita was this light-green dog-like thing with a big green leaf on its head. Cyndaquil was like a little possum thing with flames on its back. Tododile was a hyper, blue crocodile that liked to jump and flutter its legs. Terra liked the little croc and chose him. It liked her. So it hugged her leg. Terra blinked. "I'm gonna call you Steve." Terra concluded. She looked up and said, "Well, this will be an adventure…" She looked down at her leg. "Get off my leg!" She shook her leg, but Steve wouldn't let go. "Let go, dammit!" She shook her leg harder, but then gave up and walked out of the lab.

((cut New Bark Town))

* * *

**Saturday, 11:00 AM, Route 1**

Gengar stood before the council of assembled Pokemon. She was trying to take deep breaths but failing because she didn't breathe. Fearful had fainted, Vines was rocking back and forth, Rai was trying to console himself, Sailor was shaking, and Ackers was nowhere to be seen, out searching for their trainer. Of the six Pokemon, Rai, Vines, and Ackers were the most affected by their trainer's disappearance.

Vines had known Terra since he was just a Bulbasaur. That was over three years ago. Helping each other progress in life, Vines had seen Terra grow from an immature child to a much-more-mature-comparatively young woman. Without her, he would probably still be in Professor Oak's lab right now! He shuddered at the thought.

Rai had met Terra shortly after Vines met her. Only once were they separated, but we'll get into that later. He twitched simply at the thought.

* * *

**Saturday, 11:04 AM, The Skies of Kanto, Above the Cloud Cover**

Ackers scanned the region of Kanto from the skies. Only knowing Terra for a short period of time, one would think he would be the least affected. It was quite the opposite. Having formed a mental connection with the trainer, Ackers knew what got her angry, what made her cry, what made her laugh, and everything else. It was like they were twins… or something…

Finding nothing even remotely relating to the blue-haired girl, Ackers flew back to Route 1.

* * *

**Saturday, 11:05 AM, Route 1**

Ackers flew back to the place where everyone was meeting. Things weren't looking good. Gengar was having a slight panic attack. She almost fell off of the rock she was sitting on because of it. Ackers floated over and caught her before she hit the ground. What puzzles me is that Gengar, who is a ghost, doesn't go through Ackers. Anyway, Gengar looked up at Ackers, who was smiling. She blushed a deep scarlet, jumped out of his arms, and looked up at the psychic.

"Any luck finding Terra?" she asked. Ackers just shook his head. Gengar sighed.

"Don't worry, Gengar," Ackers said while putting his paw on her shoulder. "We'll find her."

Gengar blushed an even deeper scarlet.

"W-where do you think we should h-h-hide out in until we D-DO find Terra?" Gengar asked, slightly stuttering.

Ackers raised his eyebrows, then brought his paw up to his mouth. He had a look of great concentration on his face. He was like that for about five seconds until he smiled again and said, "I know where."

* * *

_---Ooh, cliffhanger…---_

Gengar: Are we there yet?

Ackers: How the frill should I know?

Terra: It's a whole new world we live in!

Steve: Toda! Toda! Toda!

Hoot: Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!

Vines: Ausie! Ausie! Ausie!

Rai: Shut! Up! Please!


	12. Chapter 12: Johto Adventures

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**The Disclaimer of ADVENT: You guys should know the drill by now. Rai, Vines, Terra, Gengar (character) Fearful, SAILOR and Ackers belong to me. Everything else doesn't.**

**A Note: This episode will be followed by another episode with different events. Please note that THIS episode follows the ACTUAL storyline… wait… there's a STORYLINE? Who knew? The next episode follows a different turn of events and involves slight romance. You have been warned.**

**Rai: Let's get this over with.**

**Ackers: ((is dancing to Cruel Angel's Thesis, which does not belong to me))**

**Terra: ((hits herself on the head with a rock))

* * *

**

Episode 12: Johto Adventures

Terra had already visited this Mr. Pokemon guy. She was going back to the Pokemon center to heal Steve up. After the visit, Terra was heading back to Elm's lab to show him some… egg… thing. When she got to the gates of the city…

"OUT OF THE WAY, SHRIMP!" someone yelled. Terra jumped back. Before her stood the pink-haired girl. "Move along, shrimp," she taunted, "You've got nothing to see here."

Terra just blinked.

"Okay, you wanna go? Fine!" With this, the girl threw a Pokeball into the air. When it landed, out came a Chikorita.

"Go, Steve!" Out came Steve. He jumped and fluttered his legs, making him look like he was trying to fly. "Steve, use Scratch!" The croc ran up to the dog and scratched it. It… fainted… "Take THAT, Utena wanna-be!" Terra taunted.

The girl growled. "I am NOT a Utena wanna-be!"

"Yeah, RIGHT. Now, why don't you go hang out with Anthy and stuff? Don't you have a duel to fight in? Look out for Nanami!" Terra started cracking up. She then turned to the audience and said, "If you have NO clue what I'm talking about, go to this site: http/utena.girl"

The girl growled once more. "My name is Gina. And I'm gonna be the best Pokemon trainer EVAH!" With that, Gina ran off, but then spotted something. "Ooh, a white rose!" She plucked the rose and pinned it over her left breast. Terra sweatdropped.

* * *

Gengar sighed. The place Ackers had led them indeed was secluded. Off of a river in Cerulean City, they had found a cave that reeked of secludedness. Not only was it far away, it was extremely natural, a perfect place for Pokemon to hide!

"Let's go, guys!" Ackers cheered, leading everyone into the cave.

Inside the cave were dark purple stone structures and lots of water. The place was beautiful. No one except Ackers knew what kind of Pokemon lived here.

"Hey, Ackers?" Rai asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"The native Pokemon here are simple, like Golbats, Zubats, Onixes, Gravellers, Geodudes, maybe even Marowaks?"

Ackers shook his head. "I haven't even heard of those Pokemon before."

Gengar stiffened, then clung to Ackers' tail, which obviously agitated the psychic. "Ackers, did you lead us somewhere where you don't know what we're up against?" she asked, terror coating her voice.

Ackers shook Gengar off his tail and laughed. "Don't worry, guys, I know exactly what we're up against. After all…" he turned to his friends, "… I used to live here."

Everyone just stared blankly at the cat.

* * *

Walking into the beautiful city, Terra saw a tower (which didn't attract her interest at all), houses (which were about as exciting as watching paint dry), and a gym (which was about as exciting as watching a building explode!), so she headed to the gym.

In the gym stood this guy in a kimono-thingie with blue hair. Terra stared at him. _Wow. I never really noticed the large amount of people with odd sense in style…_ Terra thought. She walked up to the guy. "Hi! Are you the gym leader?" she asked.

The guy chuckled. "Yes, in fact, I am." He stood tall as he said, "I am Falkner, bird genius!" He laughed. "Do you challenge ME to a battle?"

Terra nodded. "Yup. I might as well." With that, an amazing battle ensued.

((cue the Pokemon Johto Battle Music))

Falkner sent out a Pidgey. Basic, but still a formidable opponent when under the right trainer. Terra sent out a Hoothoot and had her Tackle the Pidgey. The Pidgey used Gust. This went on for a while until the Pidgey fainted. Terra sent out Steve. He said one thing:

"Toda! Toda! Toda!" Hoot, who was the Hoothoot, replied with:

"Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!"

"Toda! Toda! Toda!"

"Hoot! Hoot! Hoot!"

"Toda!"

"Hoot!"

"Toda!"

"Hoot!"

"Toda! Toda! Toda!"

"Hoot! Hoot! HOOT!"

Terra sweatdropped and called back Hoot. Falkner sent out a Pidgeotto. It gusted and Steve scratched and water gunned. The bird was out.

Falkner sighed. "Wow, you're good for a rookie. Well, here's the Zephyr badge." Terra grabbed the badge and posed. "Now, go on!" With that, Terra ran from the gym.

((cut music))

* * *

Wandering into the cave, Vines got bored. The huge place was interesting at first, with its odd purple stone structures and its massive natural maze, but after a while it got dull. There were no interesting plants to eat; in fact, there WERE no plants in the cave. There wasn't something seriously interesting at all! So he decided to sing.

"O------------------H!" he began, but then he stopped, then screamed, "SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS DOES NOT BELONG TO THE AUTHOR!" and then continued the song, "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Spongebob Squarepants! Absorbent and yellow and porous is he? Spongebob Squarepants! If nautical nonsense be something you wish… Spongebob Squarepants! … then drop on the deck and flop like a fish! Spongebob Squarepants! Ready? ... Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob… Squarepants!" Ackers turned and glared.

"Shut up, please." He said, calmly. "The Pokemon of this cave usually don't like outsiders. The last time a stray Pokemon wandered in here, I wound up eating it for supper." Ackers turned back and continued on. Everyone but Vines flinched in fear. Vines blinked, then turned to Rai, who was shaking with fear.

Trying to cheer the mouse up, Vines cheered, "Ausie! Ausie! Ausie!" Rai turned.

"Shut! Up! Please!" Rai turned back to the cave.

Vines sighed. He then thought for a moment, then broke into another song, but first, "YUZURENAI NEGAI DOES NOT BELONG TO THE AUTHOR!" then, he sang: "Tomaranai mirai o mezashite… Yuzurenai negai o dakishimete…" Gengar stopped, then started singing over Vines' horrible voice.

"Umi no iro ga akaku somatte yuku, mujuuryoku joutai, kono mama kaze ni sarawaretai… Itsumo tobenai HAADORU o, makenai kimochi de, KURIA shite kita kedo… dashikirenai jitsuryoku wa, dare no sei? Tomaranai mirai o mezashite… Yuzurenai negai o dakishimete… Iro asenai kokoro no chizu… Hikaru ni kazasou!" At that moment, Ackers went rigid. He turned slowly to Gengar and Vines.

"… guys, this is for your own safety…" Ackers whispered. "… SHUT THE FRILL UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU SHUT UP!" Ackers screamed. He was panting with rage and had a look that could kill someone. At that moment, our good friend Chu appeared. She… did NOT look happy. Her expression showed that of anger, worry, confusion, and stress all at once! Wow!

Chu turned to Ackers, who was glaring at Vines with a look that said, 'If I die, it's YOUR fault.' She looked at her friend and practically spat, "Traitor." Ackers turned to her, confused.

"What did I do?" he asked, completely oblivious to The Cave's most important rule: Never follow a human, no matter what.

Chu was still seething with rage. Rai silently thought it made a hot Raichu chick look even HOTTER, but he kept that quiet. Gengar was confused (and silently jealous), Fearful was… fearful… and Sailor was baffled. Vines, however, had a gift not many Pokemon got to have: obliviousness. Anyway, Chu glared at Ackers, and then said, "You broke our most sacred rule… NEVER associate with humans! And THESE sorry excuses for Pokemon—"

"Hey!" Gengar interjected.

"—broke that rule too! It disgusts me!"

Ackers knew he wasn't a very good liar, but he didn't want to see any of his friends this angry. "What do you mean? I… I just went away… for a while… They followed me here! I tried getting rid of them… but… they… didn't go away! Even though I zapped their minds into oblivion…"

Chu glared. "Don't lie to me. I see those numbers on your arms!" Chu grabbed Ackers' right arm and pointed to a string of numbers that looked like someone had tattooed them on Ackers' arm. **03902** "Every Pokemon who follows a human has numbers on them. And I see them on your friends' arms. Or… tails… or… wings… or… flippers… But the point is they're still there!" Ackers just stared at the numbers like it was something he'd never seen before, which is true, because he didn't even know he had numbers on his arm. No one else seemed phased. However, Vines finally realized what was going on… sort of…

"Hey!" Vines said, looking around kind of stupidly, "What the frill is going on here?" Everyone, including Chu, just stared at him. "Who're you? And… why aren't we moving on? Are we there yet, Ackers? Can I have a cookie? Did we find Terra yet? Ooh! Is that a SHINY I see?" After the random string of questions, Vines bounded off to see the 'shiny'. Chu looked at Ackers like she didn't believe what she had just heard.

"… Ackers?" she asked, not believing the giant Venasaur that ran off to find something shiny, which was a Sandslash. It was now chasing after the dinosaur.

Ackers grinned sheepishly. "Eh heh heh heh… heh… heh… yeah… long story…"

Chu didn't stop to hear the explanation to Ackers' ridiculous nickname and continued on with the next question, trying to make herself believe it was all just a bad dream. "Terra?"

Ackers blushed. "W-w-well… i-i-i-i-i-it's a l-l-long story…" he stuttered.

"I don't know what happened to you. I used to admire you, respect you! Now, you're just as bad as every other Pokemon. Get out of this cave and may you live a horrible life that ends in pain and misery and may your afterlife be cursed with nothing but sorrow!" With that, Chu ran away, crying. Ackers looked after her, with a look that said, 'Is this actually happening?' He blinked a few times.

After everything that had happened to him, from hitting his head on a rock to being captured to being put into a submission hold to having a glaring contest with a ghost to being electrocuted, you would think that Ackers could handle this.

He couldn't.

Tears welled up in his eyes. He blinked, then, feeling wetness on his cheeks, he put his paw to his cheek and looked at it. He was crying. And he knew why: His friends were the most important things in his life. To see any of them in pain was, like, torture.

Vines came by and said, "Sandslashes are easy to kill." With that, he walked toward the entrance of the cave, totally ruining the whole sappy moment I worked so hard on to set up. (sigh).

* * *

Meanwhile, while Ackers was being sad and stuff, Terra was the polar opposite. Somehow managing to build an amazing team and completely destroying the Johto league gyms in one day, Terra was back home in Kanto, going to challenge the Elite Four, yet again, to prove she IS the ultimate trainer. However, she did not know the changes ahead of her in the Elite Four.

Walking into the building, Terra noticed they redecorated. It looked nicer now, but the mart was gone. Ah, well, she very rarely shopped there. Heading into the chambers, Terra was confident she could take down the Ice/Water Girl Lorelei, the Rock-and-Fighting Guru Bruno, the Ghost Lady Agatha, and the Dragon Master Lance.

Oh, how wrong she was.

The first thing she saw was a guy with… red hair… _Okay, he is NOT Lorelei._ Terra thought. _Maybe he's an ice guy, though…_ Terra approached the guy and said, "Hi!" He turned to her.

"Welcome to Pokemon League, young trainer!" he replied.

"Dude, I might be 13, but I've held the position of Pokemon Master. I don't THINK I'm young."

"… well… I'm Will! The awesome PSYCHIC trainer!" Terra slapped her forehead.

"You know, there's already a psychic gym leader."

"… I'm better than her!"

"Yeah. RIGHT."

"No, I'm serious! I got a spot in the Elite Four!"

"That's 'cause they fired the good trainers and replaced them all with sucky ones."

"Well… well…"

"The gym leaders of Kanto haven't changed since old man Logan of Cerulean died. And, from what I've heard, Logan sucked."

"… but…"

"It would be something if you were the Pokemon Champion, but you aren't. You're the first member of the Elite Four. Traditionally, the First of the Four sucks."

"… but… but…"

"So, are you ready to lose?"

Will started crying. "THERE GOES MY SELF ESTEEM! Here! Take this! Get out of here! I never wanna see you again! I QUIT!" With that, Will ran away, slamming into a wall in the process.

* * *

In the next room, there were trees. Terra thought of a bug or grass trainer, but was greeted by a familiar face: Koga. Ko-ko-ko-ko-Koga. K-O-G-A Koga. Terra walked up to him. "Hey, Koga. Long time no see, yes?" 

Koga was meditating at that moment in a purple ninja suit thing. But when Terra talked to him, he snapped out of his trance, fell onto the ground (somehow he was floating), and said, "Ow!" After a few minutes of lying on the ground and blinking, Koga stood up and brushed himself off. "Terra… so nice to see you again…"

"Yeah, I haven't chatted with you in three years!" Terra beamed.

Koga sighed. "Thank goodness for that…" he muttered.

"But why did they take you and make you an Elite? What happened to Bruno and Lorelei and everyone else?"

"Uh…"

"I never really thought you were good at all. You sucked."

"…"

"I mean, poison is a good effect, but it doesn't always work. And it's got lots of weaknesses."

"…"

"Seriously, how did YOU get in here?"

"…"

"Dude, it's not fair! Lorelei was good, I'll admit. But Bruno sucked. Not as much as you, though… but…"

Koga had had enough. "Terra, shut up. Go on and fight the next trainer."

Terra blinked. "… okay…" With that, she moved on.

* * *

The next room was more of a cave thing. Terra moved forward and saw a sign that read:

**Dear Terra,**

**I admit I suck. Leave me alone about it. You win. Oh, and Lorelei is at a big, huge party somewhere and Agatha is now hanging around Lavender town. That's all I'm allowed to say. But whatever you do… DO NOT GO LOOKING FOR THEM.**

**Your friend,**

**Bruno I-Forgot-My-Last-Name**

Terra read the letter, pocketed it, and moved on.

* * *

The next room was darkly lit. Terra had a feeling she would run into someone she didn't like. Like that Utena wannabe. Ah, well… she had to continue on.

The person had blonde hair and she did not look happy. Glaring at the girl, Terra could tell this person seemed like she wanted to strangle her. Terra took a deep breath and approached the woman. The lady looked at her and said, "You must be good to have gotten this far. I am Karen, the member of the league who uses Dark type Pokemon! FEAR ME!" Terra stared at the woman.

"I happen to know my type advantage/disadvantage chart like the back of my hand, and I know I can take on an army of Darks. Let's get this over with, you annoy me." Terra replied, smiling.

Karen glared at Terra. "You have no right to be saying that to me! I'm better than you!"

Terra grabbed a pin off of her shirt. It was a Pokeball-shaped badge with 5 stars across the top and the word KANTO on the bottom. "You see this? This is the Kanto Pokemon Master badge. The Pokemon Master of Kanto wears this particular badge. And I wear this badge. I don't think you should even be talking about respect right now, seeing as how you don't seem to know that respect is a two-way street. So let's get this over with."

Karen advanced on Terra, who didn't flinch. "Listen, BRAT!" she yelled. "You listen to me and everything is fine. You lose to me and everything is fine. You disrespect me, you get hurt. You say I don't even know w… w… w…" Karen started stuttering uncontrollably. She started making beeping sounds and would say very odd things. Terra ran for cover.

Jumping behind a table, Terra somehow avoided the exploding Karen. There was a large SPLAT! after the explosion. Slowly, Terra looked up. The entire room… was coated…

… in cookie dough.

* * *

After eating some cookie dough, (by some I mean ALL) Terra moved to the last room. Somehow, she had gotten to the last room of the Elite Four, and she hadn't fought one. She made Will cry, she annoyed Koga, she terrorized Bruno, and Karen had exploded. _Is it over yet?_ Terra thought. A shadowy figure was sitting in the distance in front of a glowing screen… and Terra could hear Mario music. Mario doesn't belong to me, for the record. Walking into the room, Terra saw our favorite dragon master playing Super Mario Brothers. He was failing.

"Lance, what the frill happened here?" Terra demanded, putting a hand on her hip. Lance jumped, then turned off the NES and looked at the girl.

"How did you get here?" he asked, obviously terrified.

"I walked."

"Oh… want a ride home?"

Terra knew it would take forever to walk back home from here and she couldn't fly, so she agreed. And off they went on Lance's magic flying Gyarados. Hey, it's part flying!

* * *

And so, Terra and her Pokemon were reunited and I decided to cut that extra chapter. THE END.

… or is it?

* * *

_---Alright, people, I'm sorry for the long update. We've got another INSANELY important chapter coming up! Let's take a peek!---_

Terra: Misty! I sense a disturbance in my pants!

Ackers: OH MY GOSH!

Thing: Thing!

Person: Splash! I'm up first! Let's go!

Terra: I win! You lose! Boo yaka!


	13. Chapter 13: Oh My Gosh!

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**The Disclaimer of THE UNYEILDING WISH: Pokemon doesn't belong to me, Terra, Ackers, Rai, Gengar (the character), Vines, Fearful, and Sailor belong to me, and our special guest belongs to me.**

**On behalf of an anonymous reviewer, I will list Terra's Johto team: Steve the Feraligator, Nocturne the Noctowl, Mischief the Mysdrevous, Furry the Espeon, Blossom the Bellossom, and Rai the Raikou. …what? It fits!**

**Ackers: This is a very important episode. FEAR IT.**

**Terra: Do you HAVE to make everyone fear EVERYTHING?**

**Ackers: Yes!**

**Terra: ((kicks herself in the butt))

* * *

**

Episode 13: Oh My Gosh!

Having returned from Johto, Terra explored the region of Nugget Bridge, Ackers following her, invisible to the other people because he's that awesome. Anyway, the first thing that happened was she was gonna go looking in the grass next to the river for an Abra. But, she found something else: A trainer.

Seeing the trainer before he saw her, Terra whipped out Fearful and told him to fly back to Cerulean city. Just as she was boarding the bird, the guy said, "Hey!" But by the time he was ready to advance on her for a battle, she flew away. He blinked, dumbfounded, and said, "What the frill was THAT about?"

Our young trainer wasn't the only one baffled. Looking on from a safe spot under the bridge was someone we should get to know very well. She giggled and floated off after Terra, floating over the head of the other trainer, who was gawking at her.

Back at the Pokemon Center, Terra felt very weird. It felt like… like… something—or someone—was controlling her. Something was stopping her from reaching to her belt, making it impossible to send out Pokemon, stopping her from getting her backpack off her back, making it impossible to get her Pokedex or any other items, and stopping her from reaching into her pocket, making it impossible to eat that cookie in there. And when things couldn't get even weirder…

"EEP!" Terra exclaimed, walking awkwardly to the gym. Ackers knew the girl wasn't doing this herself. Something—or someone—was controlling her. He tried to stop her, but the force was very powerful and he couldn't stop it.

Forced into the gym, Terra yelled one thing: "Misty! I sense a disturbance in my pants!" She walked up to the first fork in the watery gym and took a right. Passing in front of a guy in the water, he felt like he was being controlled, too.

The guy swam up to Terra and said, "Splash! I'm up first! Let's go!" Terra blinked.

"Didn't I already fight you? Don't you know I'm AWESOME?" Terra asked, being forced to get ready to send out Ackers."

"Yeah, I know," the guy replied, "But I think something is controlling me." He sent out a Horsea and Terra sent out Ackers, who just sort of appeared at that moment. After the Horsea was sufficiently fainted, the swimmer sent out a Shellder. That went down, too. Handing over some cash, the guy sulked as Terra yelled, "I win! You lose! Boo yaka!" She called back Ackers, who disappeared.

Walking out of the gym (of her own will), Terra decided to go back to what she was doing: hunting Abras. Just as she got on the bridge, she heard a mysterious voice: "With your skills and talent, you could become a top leader in Team Rocket!" Terra blinked, looked around, and turned to Ackers.

"… did you just say that?" Terra asked the psychic feline.

"… I thought you did." Ackers replied, just as baffled. When they were about to back away from the bridge, something appeared in front of them. It just… sort of… popped up in front of them.

"Mew!" the creature said. In fact, it WAS a Mew! She was light pink and she had big, amethyst eyes. She was sort of posed so that her arms were out, as if she were hugging something big, and her feet were spread out in the same manner. Her tail went behind her head, spiraling around itself. The shock of seeing something like THAT happening made Terra and Ackers scream one thing:

"OH MY GOSH!"

This made the Mew giggle.

Terra gawked. Ackers stared. The Mew stifled a laugh. Terra looked around to see if anyone else was noticing this, but no one did. Ackers started thinking about something. The Mew laughed outright. Terra pinched herself to see if she was dreaming, and she wasn't. Ackers thought some more. The Mew was ignoring Ackers now because he was just floating there and laughing at Terra. Terra poked the Mew to see if she wasn't hallucinating; she wasn't. Ackers continued to think. The Mew was rolling in the air, laughing.

After a while of this, Ackers thought one thing: _Aren't I a MewTWO?_ Puzzling over this, he continued to think. _If I'm a Mewtwo, and she's a Mew… why the frill am I a Mewtwo? Am I some weird little copy? Or some little child with a weird enough physical disease that alters my DNA to make me into a different species? And if that's the case, what about 'Two? He's a Mewtwo! Wouldn't a disease that alters my DNA be VERY rare? Like, one of a kind? … all this thinking is making my head hurt…_ Ackers continued to think about this weirdness… until…

"Uh… Ackers… go?" Terra commanded, unsure. Ackers jumped, then slowly advanced on the floating cat. The Mew looked at the cat, who was just sort of floating there, wondering about it.

Well, it had to happen sooner or later. That Mew said something in ACTUAL English!

"Do not attack me, Guardian," the Mew said, calmly. Ackers and Terra gawked. "I mean no harm…"

Terra shook her head and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa… did you just call me Guardian?"

"Yes, yes I did." The Mew replied.

"… what does THAT mean?"

"It means you're the Guardian. Didn't he—" the Mew pointed to Ackers "—tell you that?"

Ackers looked at Terra and said, "I'm just as baffled as you are."

The Mew sighed. "They don't make Legendary Pokemon like they used to… ah, well… You should know you ARE the Guardian."

"I still don't know what the frill you're talking about."

"This is why SOME people should tell the Guardian who they are! Ugh… Anyway, the Guardian is the person who guards the dimensions of the world. You have NO clue how many things can get screwed up if we have a bad Guardian… Ah, well… For now, I'm gonna follow you from time to time, making sure you don't mess up anything!" With that, the Mew disappeared.

"Wait!" Terra said. The Mew came back.

"What now?" she asked, annoyed.

"What should I call you?"

"…"

"Evil?" Ackers suggested, fed up with the Mew already. Terra punched his arm.

"How about… Omigosh?" Terra suggested. The Mew thought for a bit. "Because… because… we yelled oh my gosh?" The Mew nodded.

"That sounds good." Omigosh concluded.

* * *

_---Omigosh is INSANELY important. Yeah. Anyway, read, review, keep tuned in!---_


	14. Chapter 14: The Encounter

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**The Disclaimer of REVOLUTION: Pokemon doesn't belong to me. Ackers, Terra, Rai, Vines, Gengar the character, Sailor, and Fearful belong to me. Now, I'm sorry, but I had an episode planned. It was TOTALLY irrelevant to what the storyline is SUPPOSED to be. So, I cut that one. Instead, I'm putting in the series that follows it. Sorry for the short notice! Here's a sneak peek at the series! And thanks to everyone who reviewed! Note: Center and Bold is game-style text.**

Ackers: I don't know, Terra…

Terra: What… the frill?

Person: … Pikaween?

Other Person: Since then, my hand has been twitching occasionally…

* * *

Episode 14: The Encounter

One fine, sunny day in Viridian City, Terra was relaxing underneath a tree. Her Pokemon Master schedule was clear for the week and she needed a vacation. Omigosh was somewhere else, not watching her charge and hoping Ackers could handle the important job of guarding the Guardian from ultimate KISMET. All of her Pokemon except Ackers were at her house, watching TV or eating cookies. A couple of trainers were talking about something. Terra happened to overhear some of the conversation.

"It was really weird!" one said, "I just talked to that guy over there and he showed me how to catch a Weedle. Odd, but then I flew over to Cinnabar and surfed on the East coast. I got attacked by this weird… thing! I can't even describe it. It was weak as all hell, but when I looked in my backpack, there were… TONS of packages of Pokemon food! I only had one in there!"

"I know!" the other said, "What do you think it was?"

"I checked my Pokedex after because it certainly wasn't something I'd ever seen before and there was no new data… maybe it was some weird Tentacool…"

"What I saw didn't look like a Tentacool or any other Pokemon. It looked like this big ol' block of blocks shaped like a backwards L."

"That really describes what I saw, too…"

"Since then, my hand started twitching occasionally." The trainer's hand twitched.

"What should we call it?"

"Well… maybe we should go catch one and bring it to Professor Oak. He'll know. He knows stuff like that."

"Maybe it's that weird Pikablu thing…"

"No, I heard Pikablu looks like a blue Pikachu. That thing did NOT look like a blue Pikachu! It looked black and orange..."  
"… Pikaween?"

With this, the second trainer hit the first one on the head with a frying pan and walked off. At this point, Terra was insanely interested. Tons of Pokemon food instead of one, a Pokemon completely undiscovered, this was HER kind of adventure! Ackers, who was right behind her and invisible, didn't like his trainer's idea. "Terra," he said, "I… I don't think this idea is a good one…"

Terra turned to her psychic. "Come on, Ackers! What could POSSIBLY go wrong?"

Ackers thought for a minute, then said, "Your Pokedex could be eaten. Your PC could blow up. You could be forced to turn your back on your opponents. You could die. You could never write in cursive again. You could lose your unique signature. You could go blind. You could suffer from amnesia and never remember our adventures and start your Pokemon journey all over again, releasing all of your Pokemon in the process. You could die. The intricate balance of the Fusion World could be destroyed, sending our nice little home careening into some alternate universe. You could get Cosmo and Norm, who don't belong to the Author, to come here and perform their nice little duet thing, 'Gimme the Wand'. That doesn't belong to the Author, either. You could—"

"I think I get it, Ackers." Terra interrupted quickly. "There are the risks, but the wonder of whatever this is is insane!" Terra ran over to Ackers and put her arm around his shoulders. "Think of it, Ackers… what if this Pokemon can heal cancer or something? We'd be famous! We'd go down in history books! C'mon, my vacation won't be all that pleasant with knowledge that there's something at Cinnabar Island that could possibly save the world!"

Ackers thought some more. "… alright, Terra," he said, finally, "We'll go. Just… just be careful, okay? I don't want to deal with Omigosh. I HATE that insane Mew!"

So, Terra jumped off of the tree she was in, put her writing stuff in her backpack, and walked to the old guy. He looked at her with a cup of coffee and said, "Ah! Now, I've had my coffee and I feel MUCH better! Sure, you can go through! Are you in a hurry?" Terra shook her head. "I see you're using a Pokedex. When you catch a Pokemon, Pokedex is automatically updated. What? Don't you know how to catch Pokemon? I'll show you, then.

**Wild WEEDLE appeared!**

**OLD MAN used POKEBALL!**

**Gotcha! WEEDLE was caught!**

The old man looked at Terra and said, "First, you have to weaken the target Pokemon." Terra blinked. Ackers blinked. Terra blinked again. Ackers blinked again. Terra flew to Cinnabar Island.

* * *

Terra looked at the eastern coast of the island. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed there. _Maybe they were lying…_ she thought. _… but no one would think of a Pokemon made of blocks!_ Terra advanced the beach. Looking into the water, she sent out Sailor and jumped on the Dewgong. She directed the aquatic mammal along the coast of the island, surfing up and down, never going into deeper water. Then, they were attacked by something.

……………

**Wild hjllj 'M heoan hdosks appeared!**

Indeed, something attacked them. Neither Terra, Sailor, nor Ackers could tell what it was. It did look like a backwards L made of purple and black blocks.

Whatever it was, none of them knew what it was. Terra whispered, "What… the frill?" Ackers stared at the thing. His head suddenly started to ache, like someone took a hammer to the inside of it or something. Sailor was terrified. He swam away from the thing.

**Got away safely!

* * *

**

After they're weird encounter, Terra's head was spinning with thoughts. _What was that thing? Where did it come from? How did it get here? Why is it here? Can I catch it? Is it even a Pokemon?_ She recalled Sailor and got on the beach.

Ackers' head hurt a lot. Not from thoughts, but from something else. Everything was fine until that THING showed up. Now it was like he was being used as a jackhammer! Looking at his trainer, he said, "Terra… I don't feel so good…" And that was true; he had a monster head ache, he was hungry, he was scared, AND he felt like he was gonna throw up! Terra looked at the psychic. Slowly, his eyes drifted closed and he fell on the ground in a dead faint.

"Ackers?" Terra ran over to her favorite psychic and shook him, trying to get him awake. Noticing he was still breathing, Terra sighed a sigh of relief. "Let's hope nothing else happens... but what can be worse than that?" she muttered, recalling the psychic into his Pokeball and flying back to Pallet Town.

* * *

_---Ooh, what's going on with Ackers? Will he be alright? And what about that… thing? All will be revealed in the next chapter!---_

Terra: What do you mean?

Ackers: ... light... Light... Is this... is this light... Holy?

Gengar: Ackers, I don't know if you can hear me, but... I... I...


	15. Chapter 15: The Time Has Come

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**The Disclaimer of SORROW: Pokemon doesn't belong to me. Oh, and the thing that Ackers said in the preview in the last chapter? From FF7. Not mine. Ackers, Terra, Gengar the character, Rai, Vines, Sailor, and Fearful are mine. If you beg, I MIGHT let them be used in your story! You just have to beg and lick my feet and give me icecream and all that good stuff. Mwahahahahaaaaaaaa! This will be a fun chapter!**

**Terra: By fun, you mean torture?**

**Yup!**

**Ackers: I'll be torture more than you.**

**Terra: Ackers, torture isn't good.**

**Ackers: Then why did you make an analogy between 'fun' and 'torture'? Fun is good! … right?**

**Terra: ((takes stick and hits herself on the head with it))

* * *

**

Episode 15: The Time Has Come

A note: The Time Has Come (better known to many as Pikachu's Goodbye) doesn't belong to me.

Terra walked slowly into the Pokemon Center in Viridian City. She had made this trip every day for the last two weeks. Things hadn't gone all that well since that day on the east coast of Cinnabar Island. Apparently, Ackers was suffering from a weird allergic reaction to that thing… and his condition wasn't good. He went into a coma soon after their encounter. All the nurses and Terra's Pokemon were worried insanely. Because of the incident, Lance had given Terra a break from her battles.

Trudging into the hospital for Pokemon, Nurse Joy greeted her as usual. Terra waved in reply as usual. When she got to the room, she was greeted by another nurse. This time… she didn't have a happy disposition. Something was wrong. Worried, Terra ran past her towards Ackers' bed. The only thing is…

Ackers wasn't exactly living.

_

* * *

---I know this was short, but… it's the end. Good bye, story. Fare thee well. We all loved you. The lyrics that follow are from The Time Has Come.---_

I close my eyes  
And I can see  
The day we met  
Just one moment and I knew  
You're my best friend  
'Do anything  
For you

We've gone so far  
And done so much  
And I feel  
Like we've always been together  
Right by my side  
Through thick and thin  
You're the part of my life  
I'll always remember

The time has come  
It's for the best I know it  
Who would've guessed that you and I...  
Somehow, someday  
We'd have to say goodbye

You've helped me find  
The strength inside  
And the courage  
To make my dreams come true  
How will I find  
Another friend  
Like you

Two of a kind  
That's what we are  
And it seemed  
Like we were always winning  
But as our team  
Is torn apart  
I wish we could go  
Back to the beginning

The time has come  
It's for the best I know it  
Who could've guessed that you and I...  
Somehow, some way  
We'd have to say goodbye

Somehow today...  
...we have to say goodbye


	16. Chapter 16: A Friend In Need

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**The Disclaimer of HOPE: I had you ALL fooled! Hahaha! Wow, I could go into the tragedy business, maybe! Ha! You know, guys, remember when I said 36 or something chapters? We're still aiming that high. We won't die in the middle! I promise! Anyway, Pokemon doesn't belong to me. Ackers, Terra, and their gang of misfit Pokemon (seriously, they ARE misfits! Fearful's afraid of heights and he's a bird!) do belong to me. The representation of the Glitch Pokemon 'M belongs to me. If you want to see the drawing I made of it, ask and gimme an e-mail. I'll send it! Oh, and You're Not Alone! belongs to Nobuo Uematsu. It's from FF9. I love that song! Oh, and to some people, OMIGOSH ISN'T A CAUGHT POKEMON. She follows Terra of her own free will.

* * *

**

Episode 16: A Friend in Need

After the death of Ackers, life had fallen apart for the people he touched with his presence. Gengar never talked. Rai refused to use electric-type moves. Vines and Sailor had to be forcibly kept apart or else they would burst out crying. Fearful couldn't be stopped from sobbing and refused to sleep. Omigosh sulked and didn't nag. But it wasn't the Pokemon who had it hardest.

It was Terra.

Because of their mental link thing, their minds sort of melted together. You could split them apart easily and take Ackers away from Terra, but they were both used to having this one mind. It was weird. Having that connection suddenly chopped off made Terra… not exactly right in the head. Imagine having this weird empty feeling in your head. Terra felt that constantly. It drove her insane.

Rai had had enough of this. He turned to his friends and said, "We need to help her." Gengar turned her head, but then went back to a drawing she was… well… drawing. It was the beginnings of a Mewtwo. "That's a good idea, Gengar!" Rai exclaimed. "We can go to 'Two for help!" Gengar blinked. That obviously wasn't the point of the drawing. "Sailor! We're going to New Island!" With that, Rai scampered off, looking for the Dewgong.

* * *

Arriving at the home of Mewtwo, Rai dashed into the building, looking for its owner. When he found the psychic, he felt like he was going to cry. Hearing the sobbing that was disturbing the cat from his important work (making some fog spray for a play), he turned. 

_"Rai, what are you doing here?"_ Mewtwo asked telepathically. Rai just sobbed harder. That's when it dawned on Mewtwo to read his mind. After that, he began to ponder. _How am I supposed to save Terra from going insane? Better yet, how am I supposed to save Ackers' life?_ He thought and thought and thought until he thought of time. _Time heals all… that fanfic doesn't belong to the Author… what if I change the timeline?_ Mewtwo grinned. _"Do not worry, Rai, everything will be as it should soon."_ With that, Mewtwo Teleported somewhere else.

* * *

In some white room far, far away in another dimension, Mewtwo plopped down, landing on his butt. Looking around and seeing nothing but white, he floated off towards one direction. He came to a weird pool with pictures floating through it. Looking into it, the water rippled and Mewtwo's reflection shifted to show a scene unfolding. There was Rai standing in his house, crying his eyes out. Mewtwo sweat-dropped. 

Moving to the right, he came to another pool. This time, there was Terra in a straight jacket in a rubber room, rocking back and forth, mouthing the word, "Cookie" over and over again. _"I guess this is the future…"_ Mewtwo said aloud. _"The future doesn't look good for Terra. Maybe if I save Ackers, I'll save Terra…"_

Floating to the left again, past the center pool, he came to another pool with pictures from the past. Some of the pictures showed Terra holding her Pokemon Master badge, Mewtwo sending evil grey Pokeballs of doom after Pokemon, a Haunter evolving into a Gengar, Ackers getting hit by a rock, Terra trading a Pikachu for a Bellsprout, and other things. _This is the past…_ Mewtwo thought. _… I wonder what happens if I go into the pool…_ So, Mewtwo floated into the pool. The water rippled as he went in.

* * *

"Terra, I… I don't think this idea is a good one…" 

"Come on, Ackers! What could POSSIBLY go wrong?"

Mewtwo appeared behind the arguing duo. They didn't pay any attention to him. He watched as Ackers listed the reasons why Terra shouldn't investigate the weird rumor. _Ackers said that she could die twice…_ he noted. But then the old guy showed them how to catch a Weedle. They blinked, then flew away. Mewtwo Teleported after them.

* * *

On the coast line, Mewtwo was the only one who saw the backwards-L-shaped thing. Terra got on Sailor and started to surf. When the thing decided to attack them, Mewtwo decided to stop them. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled, tackling the three out of harms way. If you were paying attention, that wasn't italicized. That's because Mewtwo was actually using his vocal cords! He sounded just like Ackers.

The thing wasn't exactly all that happy to have its plans foiled. Ackers and Terra and Sailor were all dumbfounded. Just when things couldn't get any stranger, the thing went away. Mewtwo blinked, shocked that he had actually yelled. Ackers blinked, shocked that he didn't see Mewtwo. Terra blinked, surprised at the sudden disappearance of the thing. And then things got just a tad bit weirder.

Where the thing once floated was now a teenage girl. Her hair was black and went down to her shoulders and she had bright green eyes. She wore a T-shirt that said, "You Don't See Me…" and didn't look happy. What was weird was that even though she was halfway in the water, she didn't look wet or like she was going to get wet at all!

"My name is Em," she said calmly, "And I may not be supposed to exist, but I know this: Ackers was supposed to die, and I WILL make sure of that." With that, she turned to reveal the back of the shirt that said, "… I don't exist!" and swam away.

Terra turned to Ackers and said, "Ackers, I believe we just made some new enemies." Ackers blinked, watching the girl swim away.

"… I think you're right." He replied. Mewtwo disappeared in a flash.

_---Nice, huh? Oh, yeah, Em is important! If you want an explanation of who or what Em is, drop a review!---_

You've been such a good friend  
I've known you since I don't know when  
We've got a lot of friends,  
But they come and go  
Even though we've never said it,  
There's something that the two of us both know

Together, forever no maater how long  
From now, until the end of time  
We'll be together and you can be sure  
That forever and a day  
That's how long we'll stay  
Together and forever more

Always gone that extra mile  
Depended on you all the while  
Even in the good and bad times  
You will see  
From now until our journey's end  
You know that you can always count on me

Together, forever no maater how long  
From now, until the end of time  
We'll be together and you can be sure  
That forever and a day  
That's how long we'll stay  
Together and forever more

No matter where our destiny leads  
I'll be there for you, always come through  
And that you can believe. 

_Lyrics from Together Forever!_


	17. Chapter 17: Mewtwo's Medicine

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**The Disclaimer of ZANINESS: I am sorry if this took a long time to update, but I broke my middle finger. It's hard to type, but I can do this! Pokemon doesn't belong to me, but Terra, Ackers, Gengar, Vines, Rai, Sailor and Fearful do, Gengar the character, by the way.

* * *

**

Episode 17: Mewtwo's Medicine

It really is a long story how Mewtwo started taking medicine. But I must explain it to you. We need to learn how this happened. It's important and advances the many subplots and the main plot.

It all started one day when Ackers went to go talk to Mewtwo for some reason. Maybe just to have brotherly chat. When I say 'brotherly chat' I mean Ackers talks, Mewtwo listens and adds comments, silence until Ackers thinks of something to say,

Well, one day, at one of those awkwardly silent moments Mewtwo just wanted Ackers to say something. Anything. Even if it didn't make sense, so long as it was sound. When Ackers remained silent, Mewtwo tried to mentally make his brother say something. That failed, too. Soon, Mewtwo's head was spinning. The silence was driving him crazy! If he didn't do something, he would lose his mind! But he couldn't think of anything besides what he did.

He screamed and attacked Ackers.

Ackers slammed into the wall, hitting his head. If it were a cartoon, there would be little birdies flying around his head. He looked up to see Mewtwo flying at him for another attack. I'm gonna go to Gameboy mode for a bit, okay? Hit the music!

((cue gym leader battle music from Pokemon Red, and that doesn't belong to me!))

**Enemy MEWTWO used SHADOW BALL!**

**But it missed!**

**Ackers used WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!**

"Mewtwo! What the heck are you doing?" Ackers yelled.

Mewtwo looked at him and said, _"Killing."_

**Enemy MEWTWO used TAIL SWING!**

**Ackers' special ability CRY negates attack!**

**Ackers used RUN FOR LIFE!**

**MEWTWO's special ability GRAB TAIL negates attack!**

**Enemy MEWTWO used SEISMEIC TOSS!**

**Ackers used command RUN!**

**Can't escape!**

**Enemy MEWTWO used SHADOW BALL!**

**It's super effective!**

**Ackers used ANTAGONIZE!**

"Oh, so you wanna go? Let's go!"

_"Bring it on, wimp!"_

**Enemy MEWTWO used PSYCHIC!**

**It's not very effective…**

**Ackers used SWIFT!**

**Enemy MEWTWO used ANTAGONIZE!**

_"You're a disgrace to the name Mewtwo!"_

"My name isn't Mewtwo! You're dead!"

**Ackers used PSYBEAM!**

**But it missed!**

**Enemy MEWTWO used ANTAGONIZE!**

_"You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn if you tried!"_

"You wanna bet?"

**Ackers used PSYBEAM!**

**It's not very effective…**

**Enemy MEWTWO used SEISMEIC TOSS!**

**But it missed!**

At that moment, Terra ran in. Seeing Ackers and Mewtwo trying to kill each other surprised her. So you know what she did? She whipped out a tranquilizer gun, shot Mewtwo, and called back Ackers.

**Enemy MEWTWO fainted!**

**Terra gained 9999 EXP.!

* * *

**

Terra scratched her head as she waited on the island for Mewtwo to wake up. It had been a few hours since then and she was hungry. Just as she was about to leave, Mewtwo slowly got up.

_"Ugh… my head… what happened?"_ Mewtwo asked.

"I was going to ask you that." Terra responded curtly.

_"I do not remember what happened. … do you remember what happened?"_

"If I knew what happened, I probably wouldn't be asking you what happened."

_"That makes sense. Does Ackers remember what happened?"_

"You ask him what happened yourself. Go, Ackers." Terra sent out Ackers. He blinked, looked around, and saw Mewtwo.

"… you are SO DEAD!" Ackers screamed, ramming into Mewtwo. Well, he tried. Mewtwo stopped him dead in his tracks.

_"What happened? What did I do to get tackled for?"_

Ackers growled. "You slammed me into a wall and tried to kill me!"

_"… I did?"_

"Uh, yeah!"

_"… and why don't I remember any of this?"_

Ackers gaped. "How can you—"

Terra cut him off. "What _do_ you remember?"

Mewtwo thought for a minute. _"Sitting and talking with Ackers. I suddenly wanted him to say something. Anything. It was weird."_

Terra blinked, then walked over to a phone. She called a doctor and told him what happened, replacing "Mewtwo" with "myself" or things along those lines and replacing "Ackers" with "my friend". After a while, she hung up, recalled Ackers, and flew away.

* * *

Mewtwo must have dozed off, because when he woke up, Terra had some medicine. "Here, Mewtwo. Take one pill every morning and one pill before you go to sleep. Don't forget to take your medicine every day. Okay?" 

_"… okay…"_

And that's why Mewtwo takes medicine. But that's only half of it!

One day, Mewtwo and Ackers were outside, catching and throwing a Shadow Ball. Don't ask. They were being absolutely silent. Suddenly, Mewtwo wanted Ackers to say anything. He was silent. He tried making him say something. That didn't work. So when he caught the shadow ball, he threw it so hard at Ackers that it hit his side.

Ackers blinked. He looked at Mewtwo, who looked like he was going to kill something!

"Mewtwo… did you take your medicine?" Ackers asked. Surprisingly, Mewtwo stopped mid-lunge, and shook his head. Ackers flew into the building, grabbed a pill and some water, and floated back out. "Come here, Mewtwo, and take your meds." Mewtwo vehemently shook his head and floated away. Ackers floated after him. When he caught up, he tried prying Mewtwo's jaws open. That didn't work. Ackers thought for a bit, then grabbed that second neck thing that Mewtwos have. Mewtwo squeaked and opened his mouth. Ackers then jammed the pill in and forced him to take a sip of water. After the long ordeal, Mewtwo was coughing a lot.

_"What are you trying to do, KILL ME?" _Mewtwo asked, still coughing.

"No," Ackers replied, "I'm trying to keep YOU from killing ME."

* * *

_---Okay, we've got some previews! Keep reading, fans!---_

EPISODE 18:

Ackers: … weird…

Em: Any questions?

No: Yeah. Can I go to the bathroom?

Em: ((kicks herself))

EPISODE 19:

Omigosh: I can SAVE THE WORLD!

Mewtwo: _How did you get me into this?_

EPISODE 20:

Mewtwo: _… did I take my medicine this morning?_

Ackers: We've gotta help him!


	18. Chapter 18: The Town with No Name

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**The Disclaimer of BUG: Guys, I just realized that last episode, I said that the one where Omigosh saves the world is 19 and the one where Ackers had to help someone was 20. Well, 18 remains the same, 19 involves Jolteon, and 20 is the one with Omigosh. It continues from there! Pokemon doesn't belong to me, Ackers, Terra, Gengar the character, Vines, Fearful, Sailor, and Rai do belong to me. The human representation of Em is mine. Have fun, you guys.**

**Em: Don't leave me with him! He's—**

**THAT WILL BE REVEALED LATER!**

**Em: ((punches her temple))

* * *

**

Episode 18: The Town with No Name

Ah, the Safari Zone. Calm. Peaceful. Tranquil. "GAH!" So much for that…

Yes, Terra was in the Safari Zone. More importantly, ACKERS was in the Safari Zone. Having feline roots, he was obviously curious and explored the Zone, watching the bugs and eggs and birds and moths as they went about their business. But soon, our psychotic psychic cat grew bored of this. Terra was still searching for… something… and knowing her, it would take a while for her to be down. Wanting to explore the world some more, he floated out.

The person there didn't notice him until he was right in front of him. So when he saw him, he said, "Welcome to the Safari Zone!" Ackers blinked. "Here you can catch all the Pokemon you want for only $500! Would you like to join the hunt?" Ackers blinked, then shook his head. "Come again, sir!" the dude said. Ackers floated away.

* * *

Sometime when Ackers had thoroughly explored the wonders of Fuchsia City, he heard someone come over a PA. No one seemed to notice it, though. "Ding-dong! Time's up! Your Safari game is over!" Ackers blinked, then realized he had been teleported back to the room with the attendant. The attendant looked at him and said, "Did you get a good haul? Come again!" With that, Ackers was escorted outside.

Except outside wasn't exactly outside.

Looking outside, Ackers saw bits and pieces of houses. He saw the letters 9 and 2 floating through the air. A little square of water was there, but it was weird water. He looked around for a while, then went and found a cave entrance. He sneezed thrice, but then Ackers floated into the entrance.

Except he got stuck there.

Wondering what the FRILL was going on, Ackers suddenly heard voices. One of them he recognized, and it sent shivers down his spine.

"So, you guys understand what the deal is?" the familiar voice asked. It was a female voice, sharp and commanding. There was silence as a response.

"She asked you guys if you understand." Said another voice, this time male. His voice was light, almost whimsical, but it still made Ackers flinch. There was a chorus reply of yes.

"Good," said the female voice. "But just to keep everything in order…" the voice trailed off.

"What is it, Em?" the boy's voice asked. Yup, it was Em. What she was DOING here, though, is a good question.

"I think we're being watched, No…" Em replied. There were murmurs. Em sounded annoyed as she said, "Holograms, off!" A slight popping noise penetrated the silence. Ackers held his breath. The person called No stepped into Ackers' line of view. He looked to be about 13 and had raven colored hair that fell gently over his green eyes. He wore blue jeans and a T-shirt that was just like Em's. Oddly enough, the two looked very similar.

Slowly, No looked around. It appeared that everything was normal. Until he looked in Ackers' direction. Then he blinked and said slowly, "Em, is this the guy you told me about?" he pointed towards Ackers. Ackers squeaked. Em walked over and saw Ackers.

"Why, yes it is, No…" she started, then ran over to Ackers and grabbed the scruff of his neck. I didn't even KNOW Mewtwos had scruffs of their necks! "What are you DOING here?"

Ackers blinked and said, "I have no clue, actually. I was in the Safari Zone, I got bored, I left, I explored Fuchsia City, then I got teleported here. And I can't move."

Em blinked, then said, "What all did you hear?" Ackers didn't say anything, he was so scared. "I said, what all did you hear?" Ackers stayed silent, then thought of something. _If I got Teleported here, then can't I Teleport out?_ Ackers concentrated, then Teleported away. Em just blinked.

* * *

Ackers appeared in front of the Pokemon Center in Fuchsia City. He blinked and then noticed that Terra was right next to him, not at all looking happy. "Where WERE you, Ackers?" she asked.

"I don't know…" he replied. Just then, Em and No appeared.

"Well, well, well…" Em drawled, approaching Ackers. "What have we here? My least favorite psychic, that's who!"

"Actually, Em," No said, "You lo—"

"SHUT IT!" Em screamed. She glared at No, who was whimpering. "Or I'll tell them you like—"

"OKAY, I GET IT!" No screamed back. He turned back to where Ackers and Terra were,

Except they weren't there.

Em and No blinked. Then they went back to The Town with No Name.

* * *

Em and No appeared in their cave. It looked like a house, but the door to it was a cave. Em sat on a chair and put her head in her hands. No started hanging upside down, for some reason.

"Why did you have to start that, No?" Em asked.

"It's the truth, Em." No replied.

"The truth is, No, we shouldn't exist. If every truth were told and stated, we wouldn't be here right now."

"But Em, they have a right to know. Some truths can't be hidden forever."

"Some should be hidden for as long as possible."

"But if we wait too long, it'll be too late."

Em looked up. "I'd rather keep the truth hidden for as long as possible, even if it means it will never come out. You know what I mean, No?"

"Yeah… but why did you have to bring up the subject of who I like?"  
"To shut you up."

"Oh." No swung back and forth a little. "Why did you bring up the fact that we don't really exist, Em?"

"Because…" Em thought for a bit. "Because if we shouldn't exist, then how could we ever be with the people we love?"

"That's a good reason."

"Yeah. Right… we should be heading back to Cinnabar, Missingno."

"Did you HAVE to say that?" No jumped down from where he was hanging. Em stood up.

"Yes." She replied. The two disappeared, leaving the house empty.

* * *

_---So, my fans, how was it? Keep reading and keep reviewing!---_


	19. Chapter 19: Chaos

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**The Disclaimer of INSANITY: I cut the episode with the Jolteon. Why? You guys say that The Town with No Name was below my normal level of writing. I promise you, that will NOT happen again. I figured Pin Missile would suck, so I cut it. You know the drill, Pokemon doesn't belong to me, but Ackers and his friends do.**

**_THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF A HUGE SERIES THAT YOU THE FAN CAN HELP DETERMINE WHAT YOU SEE FIRST._ YOU HEARD ME! I might as well give you your choices right now. There's Terra and Ackers' episodes, Gengar's episodes, Vines and Rai's episodes, or Fearful and Sailor's episodes. Your choice! _IN THE EVENT OF A TIE, I WILL GO WITH THE FIRST EPISODE WRITTEN IN MY CHAPTER GUIDE!

* * *

_**

Episode 19: Chaos

Ah, what an absolutely perfect day. The sun was just now rising, the birds were waking up to sing their morning song, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Someone we all knew well woke up, yawned, and grabbed a bottle of pills. Yup, it was Mewtwo. He took one pill, completely forgetting he had a pill keeper.

Going about his normal routine of making coffee and using the computer, Mewtwo thought something: _Did I take my medicine today?_ Floating into his room, again, he saw his pill keeper untouched. Laughing mentally, he grabbed the thing, opened it, and took his morning meds. Again.

That's what started everything.

At first, Mewtwo was fine. Until he just suddenly lashed out at his coffee and computer. He teleported elsewhere, laughing maniacally the whole time.

* * *

In Pallet Town, Ackers was watching Saturday Morning Cartoons and eating a cookie. Gengar and Terra were next to him, as his other friends were still sleeping. The show was an old one, but they didn't care. After this, they would wake everyone up and go on a picnic.

Just when something cool was about to happen, the wall blew up. Ackers blinked. Gengar screamed. Terra jumped. Ackers and Terra ran outside with Gengar behind them to examine what happened.

Outside, Pallet Town was in flames. They looked above the smoke to see a form, but they couldn't tell what it was. It disappeared over towards Johto. Terra ran after it, while Gengar looked for survivors. Ackers floated after the creature.

* * *

Somewhere over Johto, this creature floated, destroying the towns and cities. Ackers floated up behind him and saw what this creature was.

Mewtwo.

Ackers gasped. This was totally unlike his brother. He didn't destroy things for no reason (that he knew of)! Something was definitely wrong. Ackers flew off to tell Terra what was going on.

* * *

When Ackers finally caught up with Terra, he realized that everyone else had woken up and were staring at the flames. Everyone besides Vines, who was having a panic attack. You would too if you had a tree on your back and were surrounded by flames.

Ackers dragged the screaming dinosaur to Terra and said, "One, take care of Vines. Two, Mewtwo's on a rampage. We need to help him!"

Terra blinked. "You mean that we should destroy stuff, too?"

"No, we should make it so that he DOESN'T destroy stuff."

"Oh. … how are we gonna do that?"

"The same way Mewtwo saved me: Time travel."

"… okay… do you know how to travel through time?"

"Yes." Ackers lied.

"Well, then, let's go!"

* * *

Ackers and Terra stood next to each other. Rai was sitting on Vine's back. Fearful and Sailor were ready to go. Gengar walked up to Terra and asked, "How come I have no traveling partner?"

Ackers looked at her (she blushed) and said, "Because you got here last. You can go alone, or with Omigosh."

Omigosh appeared and said, "I'm not going." She disappeared.

Ackers blinked. "You're going alone." He made a wormhole and counted down. When he hit one, everyone charged in, somehow connected with their traveling partner. The portal disappeared, leaving a cackling Mewtwo behind.

* * *

_---It's still your call, fans! Choose your series, I'll write it!---_

Terra: I don't think we're in Kanto anymore…

Gengar: Oh, my gosh, he just killed Ash! AWESOME!

Vines: Terra is a PLANET?

Sailor: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Ackers: What the frill is THAT?

Gengar: My feet hurt.

Rai: Mush!

Fearful: What the heck is that thing doing HERE?


	20. Chapter 20: Mewtwo v Mew

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**The Disclaimer of WAR: Pokemon and all related stuff don't belong to me, but Gengar (the character) does! I hope you like the MEGA SERIES! It's been planned for a long time! This series winner is… GENGAR!**

_**CAST YOUR VOTE NOW FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENT IN THE MEGA SERIES!

* * *

**_

Episode 20: Mewtwo v. Mew

Landing with a soft thud, Gengar looked up. She was on New Island, she knew that. "Yes!" she cheered, "Ackers got me here… safely…" Looking around, Gengar found none of her friends. Not one. "Um… Ackers?" Gengar said. No response. "Terra? … Rai? … Vines? …… WHERE IS EVERYONE!" Gengar was only answered by her echo. "This sucks…" She trudged around the isle. "I guess I have to save Mewtwo myself!" With that, Gengar ran into the isle's main house thing.

Hearing a lot of maniacal laughter, Gengar was instantly scared for her life. Slowly advancing forward, she saw Ackers with an absolutely evil look on his face. Well, he looked like Ackers. The feel she got from looking at him told her that this WASN'T Ackers. Near him was a fancily dressed Nurse Joy. She looked like she was hypnotized.

Heading back outside, Gengar saw the nurse come outside. Two weird trainers landed on the coast and were escorted to the main hall. Hiding in the shadows, Gengar watched the storm that was going strong. It was insane. How anyone could surf through this was insane! Look at those waves! They reach a peak of at least 7 feet! Gengar continued to watch the storm until a Squirtle, a Staryu, and a Starmie appeared. On their backs were three trainers. Well, not three per Pokemon. One per Pokemon with a total of three.

The first trainer, who was on the Squirtle, had black, spiky hair under a red and white hat. He had a Pikachu on his back and wore a black T-shirt under a blue vest thing with jeans. Gengar knew who this was: Ash Ketchum, Terra's next door neighbor. He didn't know she was a Pokemon Master. He wanted to be one himself! Gengar knew this not because he was around much—he was somewhere in Hoenn back home—but because she had spent some time with him while he was in Kanto, struggling to train his Pokemon.

* * *

_Who loves flashbacks? Who wants a flashback! _

_A twelve year old Terra and her Haunter were just outside Saffron City, for some reason. They were to the east of the capitol of Kanto. Terra was just two inches below the height requirement of Pokemon League. Haunter was getting VERY bored. So much that she just sort of floated off toward Lavender Town._

_Reaching the tower, she saw a young Ash Ketchum heading up the steps. Curious, she followed him._

_Sometime after messing with his head, she decided to help the poor trainer. Knocking out Sabrina's Kadabra, she laughed and went back to her trainer. There, Terra temporarily traded her for a Weepinbell. Upon her Pokeball touching this new trainer's hand, Haunter felt a weird sensation running through her body. She felt like she was glowing… and she was!_

_Haunter felt like she was changing inside and out. And that she was! She was evolving. And it felt weird! Terra and the trainer blinked. It was weird seeing her evolve. Soon, what once was Haunter was now the Gengar we know and love today.

* * *

_

After Gengar had reminisced her past, she watched as the scene unfolded. Mewtwo was going to be busy, so she waited. She waited a long time. Until there were clones EVERYWHERE. The clones were trying to kill their originals. Mewtwo and Mew were going all out, trying to kill each other. Ash was being stupid, so he ran right into two high energy blasts heading right for each other.

"STOP!" he yelled. But when the blasts hit him, he just fell. Gengar blinked. She watched as his faithful Pikachu tried to jog him back to life. Realizing it was futile, Gengar laughed.

"Oh, my gosh!" she exclaimed through laughs, "Mewtwo just killed Ash Ketchum!" She laughed so hard she cried.

Back in the stadium, all of the Pokemon (save Mewtwo and Mew) were crying their eyes out. Soon, the magical Pokemon tears brought the happy-go-lucky trainer back to life. Aw… ((gags))

Seeing that everything was over, Gengar decided to go talk to Mewtwo. But he went poof. In the direction of Johto. Gengar sighed. "Well, it's off to Johto with me…" She sighed and started making a boat, humming Whole New World from Totally Pokemon. Note that neither belong to me!

* * *

_---If this is below my quality of work, I'm sorry. If it's late, I'm sorry. If it's short, I'm sorry. Just for Bigfoot and Nintendogeek, the extra vote came from my friend. He kept saying Gengar AND Vines. ((sigh))---_


	21. Chapter 21: Gengar's Adventure

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**The Disclaimer of ADVENTURE: Gengar, my character, does belong to me, but Pokemon doesn't. But I know one thing: This is gonna be one NUTTY episode series! Just a heads-up to everyone, I'm carrying over votes for people from the other episode. Thus, Ackers already has a point as someone already voted for him. At the time I type this, Ackers and Rai are tied. YOU MAY VOTE FOR THE SAME PERSON TWICE ONLY IF THAT PERSON LOST THE PREVIOUS ROUND!

* * *

**

Episode 21: Gengar's Adventure

When we last left our hapless heroine, she was building a boat. Whyfor? She was on an island in the middle of nowhere and needed to go somewhere. Building a simple raft was okay, but Gengar wasn't about to let herself get wet! So she built a big ole boat with a sail and stuff. Hopping aboard, she kicked off the bank of the island.

About five minutes later, she was bored.

Having really nothing to do, Gengar grabbed some paper she had. Folding it into a delicate paper hat, she placed it on her ghostly head. That took about two minutes. Still bored, she thought of something to sing. Anything. But nothing came to mind. Sighing and watching the waves go by, she tried to make up her own song.

"Well, first I need a tune… …………… I got nothing." There went THAT idea. Looking at the clouds, she noticed one that looked peculiarly like a Chocobo. ((Final Fantasy and Chocobos do not belong to me)) Seeing the cloud, she thought of the Chocobo music. A very simple tune, and something someone could sing a song to.

Now, this song belongs to Legendary Frog. It's AWESOME and you have to hear the real thing! ((bows))

Gengar started dancing as she heard the music in her head. "Final Fantasy is an RPG! The only one that I need! It's the RPG for me! Final Fantasy is all that I play! All other games are lame! It puts them all to shame!" She spun. "I only play games that are popular! I only buy the games that the magazines tell me to buy! That way I know I get good games for sure! I may have a shallow mind, but you can kiss my behind!" And Gengar continued to sing.

* * *

Traveling across Johto, Gengar came to a very secluded mountain. Whistling the tune to her song (she had it stuck in her head), she scaled it easily and saw, you guessed it, Mewtwo! He had a Pikachu at his side and was looking over the other side of the mountain. The Pikachu caught notice of Gengar and charged her. She sidestepped the mouse's attack. The mouse blinked, then charged her again. This time, Gengar easily jumped over the Pikachu. The Pikachu slammed into Mewtwo. He turned.

_"What's going on?"_ the psychic asked. He spotted Gengar, grinning sheepishly with her paper hat on. _"… what are you doing here?"_

Gengar looked around and said, "I've got a feeling I am dead ghost meat."

_"You're already dead ghost meat."_

"Eh, that's true. … is this the part where I run for my life screaming?"

_"You'd best start."_

"Okay."

* * *

_---That sucked, didn't it? Just a heads-up, the score is Ackers 2, Vines and Rai 1. Either way, bust out your swords!---_


	22. Chapter 22: Gengar versus Mewtwo

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**The Disclaimer of PAIN: I'm sorry for the short episode last time. Sadly, this one will be planned to be short, too. But watch out for our next episode! Gengar, my character, belongs to me, but Pokemon doesn't. I hope your swords are prepared! You're gonna need them.**

**Ackers: Did you HAVE to say that?**

**Terra: It's true, Ackers.**

**Rai: Do WE need sword?**

**Vines: I think so.**

**Rai: ((sighs))

* * *

**

Episode 22: Mewtwo Versus Gengar

When we last left Gengar, she was being confronted by my favorite angsty psychic, Mewtwo. Why was this happening? Gengar has stalked Mewtwo all the way to this nice little mountain in Johto. But, of course, Mewtwo was being paranoid. So Gengar did the only thing that a ghost could do at that moment.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaackeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeers!" She ran for her afterlife. Mewtwo blocked her path. He threw a Psybeam at her. It her dead on. She stumbled and almost fell off the mountain. She caught herself and let loose Night Shade, which distracted Mewtwo long enough for her to charge him with a tackle. He blinked, then threw a Shadow Ball at her. Gengar leaped over the orb and landed on Mewtwo's head.

"Dude," she said, "I just need you to do me a favor!"

_"Yeah, right."_ Mewtwo said, sarcastically, throwing her off his head. Gengar landed on her feet and threw a rock at him.

"No, seriously! I just need you to get me back home!"

_"Why should I trust you?"_

"Um…"

_"Exactly."_

"Man, this is one of those times I wish Ackers was here." Gengar muttered. She jumped back on Mewtwo's head and started slapping him. "C'mon! What have I done to you?"

_"You slapped me. You threw a rock at me. You tackled me."_

"But you're the Great Mewtwo! This is kid stuff compared to what you can do! You can use Recover!"

_"I wish I could."_

"… all I want is for you to teleport me to the Fusion World. Then, you'll never see me again, okay?"

_"… promise?"_

"I promise!"

Mewtwo thought for a bit, then said, _"Okay. I'll send Pikachu to make sure you STAY in this Fusion World of yours." _With that, the Pikachu that Gengar tricked into attacking Mewtwo looked up.

"Uh-uh! No way!" it protested. "I am NOT going to a new world!" By this time, Mewtwo had made the portal. He went over to the mouse, picked it up, put it on Gengar's shoulder, and pushed her through the portal.

_"Yes, you are."_ Mewtwo said.

* * *

_---Cool. Gengar's series is over! From the way things look, we've got Ackers going next! Have fun!---_

Ackers: What the FRILL?

Person 1: AIRE TAM STORM! Retreat! RETREAT!

Terra: I don't think we're in Kanto anymore…

Person 2: How did I wind up following you idiots?

Person 1: You came of your own free will.

Person 3: What do you think it is?

Person 4: Does it have Materia?

Persons 1, 2, and 3: No. Go away.


	23. Chapter 23: Planet Planet?

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**The Disclaimer of CRAZYNESS: Ackers and Terra belong to me, but Pokemon doesn't. Can anyone guess what's gonna happen in THIS series? … that's right. FINAL FANTASY 7 DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! How long have I been planning this series? How long have I been plotting and tweaking? Did you know that in the original outline of the Chronicles, this was 2 episodes long and there WASN'T a Gengar or Fearful or Vines or Rai episode? Thought not. It was originally focused on Terra and Ackers. Before the fanfic even happened, it used to be all about Terra, who wasn't even CALLED Terra! It was nuts. It's amazing what just a little tweaking does to a story, right?

* * *

**

Episode 23: Planet… Planet?

Having crash landed on some desert island, Ackers looked around. There was nothing but sand. Sitting up, he sighed. "Where the frill AM I?" He floated up and noticed this weird little green thing. It blinked. Ackers whispered, "What the FRILL?" He used Shadow Ball on it. It blinked as the number 207 popped up. Ackers raised an eyebrow. The thing shot some needles at him. Luckily he dodged them Matrix style. ((The Matrix doesn't belong to me!)) He ran for his life.

Ackers ran all the way to the beach. He thought it was a dead end. That green cactus thing was after him. He needed to get away! Ackers looked in the water. He saw his reflection. Then he made a decision: he was going in that water. He dove in and started swimming north.

* * *

Terra awoke in a cold city with white trees, stone, and water. LOTS of water. Terra looked around. She was shivering and wanted to go home. But she knew that there was no way home until she found Ackers… and even then, a trip home wouldn't be exactly guaranteed.

Walking towards a giant coral-like structure, Terra noted that everything was water-based. Entering the structure, she saw a shell structure that looked like an Omastar. Running into the structure, she saw a fish blocking her path. Hopping over it, Terra descended a crystalline staircase into a beautiful stone-and-crystal city.

"… wow…" was all she could manage.

* * *

The sub was steadily moving forward, towards the port city, Junon. The pilot, a blonde, spiky haired man with glowing blue eyes, was on the look out for the EVIL underwater baddie, Emerald Weapon, or Emmie as he and his friends called it. His friends were monitoring the other things going on in the blue sub. One was a brunette in a tank top and a REALLY short skirt. She was watching radar. The other was a black haired man in a cape. He was watching the turbines.

Sometimes, they would switch. Not often, though, because the captain got motion sickness and puked all over the place. Another reason was because the brunette liked the blippy radar. And another reason was the caped man only had one arm. So things stayed the same.

Beep! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! The radar went off. The brunette jumped and said, "Captain! We're detecting a large object moving towards us from the south!"

The captain turned. "Tifa," he said, "One, you're taking this too seriously. Two, how big is it?"

The girl, named Tifa, said, "Sorry, Cloud. Just nervous. Anyway, it's about 6 feet long, almost 7, and is moving WAY too fast to be Emmie." The caped man turned.

"Could it be another sub?" he asked in a low voice.

Cloud, the captain, shook his spiky head. "No, the only other place with subs is Junon, and Junon's toward the east."

"That's true…"

Tifa ran over to the front of the view. Answering Cloud's unspoken question, she said, "I'm trying to see if I can get a visual."

Cloud looked around. "Well, if you're up here, trying to see this thing, and I'm up here, trying to pilot this sub, and Vincent's watching those turbine thingies back there, who's watching radar?"

Vincent, the caped man, raised his right arm. Quickly remembering that neither of them could see him, he said, "I am."

"But how do you watch two things at once?" Cloud asked.

"It's called 'multi-tasking' Cloud." Vincent and Tifa said in unison.

Cloud sighed. "I hate it when you two do that."

* * *

Ackers glided through the water. He could see the mainland now, and he was almost there. But he sensed something. Being curious (and stupid), he went to investigate.

It turns out the thing he sensed was a sub. It was heading towards a port. Ackers blinked. He turned. There, right behind him, was this big old green thing. Twice as tall as he was, it was massive and looked like it could crush just about anything!

* * *

Vincent looked back and forth between the radar monitor and the turbines. Tifa was still trying to see what the 6 or 7 foot long thing was. She had put up an argument about how she could tell if things posed a threat to them. Cloud just sighed and gave up.

The radar went off again. This time, everyone jumped. Cloud looked out the window and saw a big green monster. Yup, Emmie decided to show up. Nearby, he spotted a much smaller white and purple thing. It looked stunned and looked like it didn't belong in the water.

"Tifa!" Cloud almost yelled. Tifa yelped and stood at attention. "You see that purple and white thing?"

"Yup." Tifa said, getting a better view of the creature. "It looks almost feline. What is it? What's it doing in the water?"

"I don't know, but we should get ready for a battle." Cloud turned and said, "Weapon?" Cloud then pulled out this huge white sword. It had a purple triangle in the middle. Tifa pulled on some gloves. Vincent whipped out a gun. "Materia?" Cloud asked, examining the armguard he had on and the sword. Everyone looked at their weapons of choice and armor. Indeed, there were little different colored marbles in there. Few people from other places would know that these marbles had magic in them.

"Check." Vincent said.

"Check!" Tifa replied.

"Good. Let's go kick some Emmie butt!" Cloud charged out of the control room, leaving the sub on auto pilot.

"Does Emmie even HAVE a butt?" Tifa asked, following Cloud.

"Let's just say it does." Vincent replied, walking out.

* * *

Ackers just blinked. This giant thing was probably going to kill him! That's when he noticed the sub again. Three people were coming out of it. One of them swam at a steady rate toward the green thing. He neither floated nor sunk. A second was trying to swim after the first, but kept floating above him. The third was trying to follow his comrades but was sinking, and quickly.

Slowly, a purple aura seemed to seep from the second person. It spread to the first and to the third, and even to him. Ackers found that he could breathe now! He heard the people talking. It all sounded complicated and he didn't catch all of it. He swam over.

"Alright," the first said. "Tifa, you go investigate the purple thing. Just DON'T GO TOO FAR. Okay?"

The second, who was apparently Tifa, said, "Gotcha!"

"Good. Vincent, you and I will be making sure Emmie doesn't try to kill Emmie from behind. Okay?" Vincent, the third, nodded. "Good. Rah!" Apparently, this guy was the leader. He pulled out a sword that was about as big as he was. He went up and slashed at the green thing four times. Vincent shot it with a gun. The green thing turned to them and stomped on them. Amazingly, they were alright.

Ackers turned to see Tifa staring at him. He cocked his head a little and said, "What?" Tifa blinked.

"Nothing." She said.

"People don't stare at others for no good reason." Ackers replied. Tifa smiled sheepishly. "You know, I could find out why you were staring at me with just a thought."

"Yeah, RIGHT."

"I'm not lying. I'm psychic."

"… I still don't believe you."

Ackers blinked, then said, "You were staring at me because you were wondering what the frill a cat was doing underwater near Emmie."

Tifa blinked. "Yeah, that about sums it up." Just then, their nice conversation was interrupted by the leader's scream.

"AIRE TAM STORM! Retreat! RETREAT!" He was running for his life, Vincent following. Ackers turned to Tifa, but she was running with them. There was this big part of Emmie going over them and zapping them to smithereens. It hit Ackers, but he felt nothing. It annoyed him. So he charged a Shadow Ball and let it loose on the thing.

There was a HUGE explosion. When the bubbles cleared, he saw the three people out cold and lost of Emmie guts. Ackers gaped. Slowly, Vincent got up. He said something that Ackers couldn't understand and disappeared along with his friends. Then a huge bird appeared and sent lots of FLAME everywhere. When it disappeared, Ackers was roasty and toasty and Vincent and his friends were waking up. Ackers fainted.

* * *

"Vincent, what did you DO?" Cloud asked, dragging the cat behind him.

"I summoned Phoenix. Final Attack, remember?"

"Oh, yeah… poor thing…"

"It's not a thing," Tifa said moodily, "He's a thinking individual."

Cloud blinked. Vincent blinked. Cloud then started laughing his butt off. Vincent rolled his eyes. "How did I wind up following you idiots?" he muttered.

Cloud stopped laughing for a bit and said, "You came of your own free will, remember?" He started laughing again.

* * *

Terra ran from the weird place. She sighed and lied down on the ice. Hey, ice is better than nothing. But she couldn't sleep. Something was bugging her. She got up and went into the forest near where she was trying to sleep.

The forest had a magical air to it and seemed easy enough to go through. Terra walked briskly through it until she came to some trees. _Almost out…_ she thought. Just then, she was attacked from behind by a giant turtle! Terra screamed and ran for her life. The turtle gave chase. Slow chase, but chase none the less.

* * *

Finally arriving somewhere near Nibelheim, Cloud dragged Ackers into the very big house and threw him on a bed in the infirmary. "I didn't even know we had an infirmary." Cloud said, looking around. "Neat." Anyway, Vincent and Tifa followed, closely followed by various other friends. There was Cid, the pilot of their airship, Barret, original refounder of their rebel group, AVALANCHE, Nanaki or Red XIII, the weird puppy thing, Cait Sith, the robotic spy-turned-ally, and Yuffie, the hyperactive ninja. Yuffie was bouncing around Ackers, Cid was smoking a cigarette, Barret went to watch TV, Cait Sith blew up because I hate him, and Red stayed with Cloud, Tifa, Vincent and Yuffie.

Yuffie was examining our unconscious psychotic psychic cat. "What is it?" Yuffie asked.

Red looked at her. "Some sort of cat, I would assume."

Yuffie looked at Ackers a little more closely. "How does it protect itself?"

Tifa sighed and said, "I already told you, the cat's a psychic! A real good one at that."

"Yeah. RIGHT." Yuffie said. Cloud burst out laughing, Vincent rolled his eyes, and Red went to get some water. Yuffie continued to examine Ackers. "Does it have Materia?"

Cloud, Tifa and Vincent said in unison, "No. Go away."

Yuffie shook her head and got REALLY close to Ackers' face. "When do you think it will wake up?" she asked.

Ackers chose that moment to wake up. Yuffie was currently looking at Cloud, who was shining his sword. Ackers blinked, then said, "I'll wake up when you get out of my face."

Yuffie screamed. Cloud jumped, dropping his sword on Vincent's foot. Thankfully, it was the dull edge and Vincent always wore steel plated boots. Tifa laughed at her friends. Vincent shrugged. He had seen weirder things.

Yuffie pointed at Ackers. "I-I-It TALKED!" She screamed again and backed away from the psychic. Cloud just gawked. Ackers was calm as ever.

"I'm not an it. I don't like being called an it. Please don't call me an it." Ackers floated off the bed. Now it was Cloud's turn to scream.

"GAH! He defies GRAVITY!" Cloud then ran behind Yuffie and used her as a human shield. Ackers just chuckled.

"So does your hair. Your point?" Tifa was still laughing.

"I TOLD you he was psychic!" Tifa yelled, pointing in Cloud's face. "Haha! I win! The score is now 1 Cloud, 19,023,564 Tifa! Woo!" Yuffie ran out of the room. Ackers twitched slightly.

"Ugh…" Ackers lied back down on the bed. "Stupid flaming bird of flame… it's worse than a Moltres!"

Vincent blinked. "A wha?"

"Never mind… have you seen a blue haired girl anywhere?"

"Sadly, I haven't." Cloud replied. Tifa and Vincent shook their heads.

"Damn…" Ackers got up again and floated out of the room. "I'm gonna go look for her."

"Who?" Tifa asked.

"The blue haired girl."

"Oh."

In the living room, Cid and Barret were watching some TV show with lots of fake laughter. Red was chewing on a cookie. Yuffie was trying to tell them that 'the psychotic psychic cat' was going to eat their brains.

"Seriously, guys! That thing is pure EVIL!" Yuffie yelled, waving her arms. "… EVIL!"

"Look, Yuffie," Barret said, "I don't know nothing about cats, but that one seemed--"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIL!" Yuffie interrupted.

Cid sighed. "$!$, Yuffie, just SHUT UP!"

Red looked up. "Even though I don't approve of Cid's choice of language, I agree. Please, do the world a favor: Shut up."

Yuffie growled. "Alright, but when that cat comes to suck out your brains, don't come crying to ME!" Yuffie stomped off toward the stairs, but Ackers just happened to be floating there. He did NOT look happy.

"The only thing I came for is this," Ackers said, calmly, swiping a cookie. "Yay, cookie!" Ackers then floated out the door with his cookie and everyone staring at him. Cloud ran down the stairs. Well, he tried to, but he slipped on a sock, left by Yuffie. He fell down the stairs and landed on his butt.

"Where'd the kitty go?" he asked. Everyone pointed towards the front door. Tifa and Vincent ran after Cloud. Tifa slipped on the sock, but Vincent jumped over it. "AFTER THAT PSYCHIC!" Cloud yelled, pointing his sword toward the door. He ran towards the door and slammed into it. Opening it, he pointed out and tried again. "AFTER THAT PSYCHIC!" Cloud charged outside with Tifa, Vincent, and Yuffie following.

* * *

Terra was at the beach of this new continent. "Damn," she muttered, "Dead end…" She looked around, then saw something coming towards her. Well, two things. One looked like it was walking on the water, the other like it was hovering just above it.

The walking thing stopped on the beach. It was a golden bird with four people on it. The first person had a big sword. The second, brown hair and wine-colored eyes. The third, a metal claw. The fourth, a shuriken pointed at Terra's throat.

"Alright, blue haired girl," the fourth said, jumping off the bird, "I know you're conspiring with that psychotic psychic cat to eat everyone's brains! TALK! Or DIE!" Terra flinched. Luckily, the second thing decided to show up at that exact moment.

Seeing what was going on, it attacked the girl and threw her into the ocean. "NO ONE puts ANYTHING sharp against MY trainer's throat!" it yelled. Terra jumped for joy: it was Ackers.

"Ackers!" Terra yelled, hugging her favorite psychic.

"Terra!" Ackers replied, hugging his favorite trainer. "Where in Kanto do you think we are?"

"Ackers," Terra calmly said, releasing Ackers, "I don't think we're in Kanto anymore."

The sword wielding guy and his friends jumped off the bird. "Who's this?" the guy asked.

"Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, I'd like you to meet my best friend EVER, Terra." Ackers replied, forcing them to shake Terra's hand. "You guys think you could get us back home?"

Cloud blinked. "Where IS your 'home'?"

Terra laughed. "In another dimension."

"Sorry, can't help ya," Tifa said, "We can't travel through dimensions…"

"… yet…" Vincent muttered. He looked up and said, "But Aeris did mention some staff meant for this guardian of worlds. It helps them control these worlds."

Ackers turned to Terra. "You ARE the Guardian of Dimensions! We should go get that staff!"

Terra turned to Vincent. "Where is this staff?"

"Somewhere in an ancient forest, filled to the brim with puzzles, monsters, and pollen."

"Well," Terra said, striking a pose, "What're we waiting for? Let's go get that staff!"

Yuffie popped out of the water and threw a rock at Ackers. "Oh, no, you won't! Not without a—" Ackers picked up Yuffie and threw her all the way to Nibelheim.

"Leave me alone!" Ackers yelled. Terra sighed. This is gonna be a LONG adventure…

* * *

_---Yo! Was this WAY too long? Tell me what you think, we've got lots more coming at us!---_

Cloud: How long do you think they'll last?

Tifa: About 10 minutes.

Vincent: I say about 5.

Terra: Whoa… AWESOME!

Yuffie: I must save my friends! RAH!


	24. Chapter 24: Puzzley Forest of Trees

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**The Disclaimer of PUZZLES: Ackers and Terra belong to me, but Pokemon and FF7 do not. Hey, last episode was my longest EVER! I hope you enjoy this episode!**

**Cloud: Why does Yuffie think Ackers is an insane, psychotic psychic cat?**

**Yuffie and Ackers: Because he is.

* * *

**

Episode 24: Puzzley Forest of Trees

When we last left Ackers and co., they were going to go to a magic, ancient forest filled to the brim with puzzles, monsters, and pollen. Well, Ackers and Terra were. Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent were gonna wait for them and Yuffie was gonna plot a way to rid Planet of the psychotic psychic.

Upon arriving at the forest, Vincent said, "Aeris also mentioned that this Guardian person had to go in accompanied only by her wits and her protector."

Ackers blinked. "Terra, people from other worlds know more about your job than you do."

Vincent nodded. "Dead people, too."

Cloud started crying. "AERIIIIIIIIIIIIIS! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY? Stupid Sephy! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" With that, Cloud ran off towards the north. Vincent sighed.

"Tifa, it's your turn." Vincent calmly said. Tifa nodded and ran after Cloud and dragged him back. "Anyway, who is this protector person going to be?"

Ackers raised his paw. "Me! ME!" He jumped around. "I've been hanging around her for about a month!" Vincent sighed and nodded.

"You two, and you two alone, have to go into the forest. Deep in the forest is a staff guarded by a seal. Your mission is to enter the forest, reach the staff, break the seal, take the staff, and come back here. Okay?" Terra and Ackers nodded. "Okay. You two go in there!" Ackers and Terra charged in there.

Cloud watched as the pair ran into the forest. When they were out of earshot, he asked his companions, "How long do you think they'll last?"

Tifa turned to Cloud. "About 10 minutes," she replied.

Without turning, Vincent said, "I say 5."

* * *

Yuffie was jumping around Cid. "Seriously, Cid! That cat threw me all the way here!" Cid yawned and lit a cigarette. Yuffie ran over to Barret and jumped up and down in front of him. "They're in danger!" Barret kicked her. Yuffie ran around Red a few times and yelled, "The safety of Planet is in jeopardy! Again!" Red took a nap. Yuffie jumped on Cait Sith and said, "C'mon, guys! We gotta do something!" Cait Sith just exploded, sending Yuffie away. Cid and Barret looked up.

"Thank god!" they said in unison.

* * *

Stopping and looking at the first puzzle ahead of them, Terra realized that this wouldn't be easy. There were traps where they could get hurt, blocked paths, and, worst of all, an anti-psychic barrier surrounding the forest. That meant Ackers couldn't teleport them to the staff or bring the staff to them. But that couldn't stop them; they needed to get home!

Ackers was somewhere up in the trees, looking down at the situation. Seeing that there were bugs and frogs everywhere, he got an idea. Bug eating plants were strewn across the area, and they looked like they could eat frogs, too. Quickly figuring out the puzzle, Ackers jumped from a tree branch and set out to solve it. Terra watched amazed as he led her through the forest, solving any puzzle he came across and getting them to the middle.

And that was where the staff was.

* * *

Yuffie ran across the continent, running up the canyon walls of Cosmo Canyon. She ran up behind Cloud and Tifa, but Vincent noticed her. Yuffie yelled, "I must save my friends! RAH!" and then ran into the forest. Tifa blinked and Cloud rubbed his ear. Yuffie was right next to him when she yelled.

As soon as Yuffie got past the first tree, a vine attacked her, sending her flying back all the way to Wutai. Cloud and Tifa cheered.

* * *

Terra walked slowly up to the staff. It was light green and had a crystalline Pokeball at the end. Near the top was a dream catcher-like decorative thing in yellow. The rod in between the two was adorned with weird lettering and shiny rocks. It was floating about two inches off of the platform it was on. The platform itself looked like a mini ziggurat. Ackers stood near it and turned to Terra.

"Can I take it now?" he asked.

Terra shook her head. "I think I have to take it…" she mumbled. She reached her hand into the force field around the staff and pulled it out. It started glowing a pale blue color. Terra sighed. "That was ea—"

Before she finished her sentence, Ackers was surrounded in some sort of glass cage. He yelled something, but Terra wasn't sure what. He started banging on the glass, but nothing happened.

And that's when the monsters came.

They surrounded Terra. With no help from Ackers, she thought she was DOOMED. As they closed in on her, she waved the staff as if to scare them off. A wave of green energy appeared from where she swung the staff. It killed several of the monsters. Terra blinked, then grinned. She swung the staff in a full circle, killing most of the monsters. Some of them dodged the attack, but Terra just hit them over the head with the staff. That killed them. Terra swung the staff through her fingers and raised it over her head with her left leg raised.

With another swing of the staff, Terra broke Ackers free and ran all the way back to the entrance.

* * *

Yuffie slowly got up and looked around. "Ugh… I need to save them! They're in big trouble!" Yuffie then started to swim back to the main continent.

* * *

_---How was it? I hope you're ready for a short episode!---_

Cloud: Yuffie, leave us alone!

Terra: I hope this works!

Tifa: Wait for me!

Vincent: … whatever.

Yuffie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ((gasp)) OOOOOOOOOOO!

Ackers: Can we go home yet?


	25. Chapter 25: A One Winged Angel and Ninja

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**The Disclaimer of BATTLE: Pokemon and Final Fantasy 7 do not belong to me, but Ackers and Terra do! Alright, people! Thanks to a loyal fan, we've got someone new coming at us! Be prepared for BLOOD, GORE, and STUFF! (no blood or gore) Enjoy the last piece of Terra and Ackers' story!

* * *

**

Episode 25: One Winged Angel and Ninja

Yuffie trudged onto the Western Continent. She was dripping wet and looked like she could kill something.

"That cat is SO dead," she fumed, "He'll wish he was never BORN!" Yuffie then laughed maniacally and ran off towards the Northern Continent.

* * *

Deep inside the bowels of the Great Northern Crater, a silver-haired man sat, playing with a headless Barbie doll. His bright green eyes glowed and he wore a black trench coat with a black shirt and black pants. The Barbie doll was totally mutilated. The man just laughed as he swung the doll at a block tower.

"Soon, Jenny," the man said, "We will take over the world! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!" There was a grumbling sound, and the man jumped up. "But Mother! You said—" More grumbling. "Alright, alright. I'll do the dishes before I go take over the world…"

Yuffie jumped down and landed in front of the man. He jumped and pulled out a sword that was taller than he was. Yuffie laughed. "Hey, Sephiroth!" she greeted.

Sephiroth glared. "What do you want?" he asked, impatience clear in his voice.

"You wanna take over Planet?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I learned of something Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent have that could destroy you AND take over the world at the same time!"

Sephy blinked. "So? Aren't you on THEIR side?"

Yuffie nodded and added, "I am, but you see, if I want ANYONE taking over Planet, I want that someone to be someone from Wutai. This thing isn't from Wutai. It's not even from this planet! So, I would be more comfortable with YOU taking care of this thing. Then, we can TAKE OVER THE WORLD TOGETHER! What do ya say?"

Sephy thought for a moment. _It could be a trick,_ he thought, _but this thing can destroy me and ruin my chances of becoming a God…

* * *

_ "I'm in." With that, Sephy threw the Barbie into a wall and said, "Mother! I'm going to go take over the world!" He ran off with Yuffie, both of them laughing evilly all the while.

Ackers sighed as Terra fiddled with the staff. "Can we go home yet?" he asked, bored out of his mind. Tifa was staring at the sky, Cloud was cleaning his sword, and Vincent was staring out into space.

Terra absently shook her head. She was WAY too absorbed in this staff. Ackers sighed again.

That's when he noticed something charging right at them from the north.

At first, Ackers just stared. Then he blinked a few times, then tried to say something. It was just that nothing came out of his mouth until the something stopping right in front of him.

The 'something' was Yuffie and a guy with REALLY long silver hair and an even longer sword. He wore a black trench coat and black pants and… black everything. Ackers screamed.

"TERRA THERE IS AN EVIL PERSON WITH A SWORD AND THE ANNOYING NINJA IS BACK SAVE ME!" Ackers panted. Cloud looked up. Tifa looked over. Vincent sighed. Terra hit herself with her hand.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud gasped, drawing his sword. "Wh-w-WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YUFFIE?"

Sephiroth blinked. "She dragged me into this. Now, where was thing that was threatening my taking over the world?" Yuffie pointed at Ackers. Sephy laughed. "THAT is the biggest threat to my world domination?" He sighed. "Let's get this over with, I have a planet to conquer." Sephy swung his huge sword at Ackers' neck.

It stopped about an inch away from it.

Sephy blinked. Yuffie blinked. Cloud and Tifa blinked. Then Yuffie rounded on Sephy. "Aren't you gonna kill it?"

Sephy tried pulling the sword towards Ackers' neck. It didn't budge. "I can't move it!" he cried.

"Aren't you the awesome, infamous SOLDIER Sephiroth? Can't you even swing your own sword?" That set Sephy off. He swung madly at Ackers. Ackers raised an eyebrow. When Sephy ran out of energy (about 5 seconds later) there wasn't a scratch on Ackers.

Sephy blinked. "What is going on here?" Ackers laughed. Sephy floated into the air. "Whoa! WHOA!" He was flung towards the northeast. Yuffie watched. Yuffie then got flung off in that direction.

Ackers sighed. "Can we go home now?" Terra blinked, then nodded. She closed her eyes, then swung the staff. A portal thing opened. Ackers waved goodbye as the two of them hopped in.

Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent stared at the portal. "… you think we should…?" Vincent started.

"… go after them?" Tifa suggested.

"… get cookies?" Cloud said. He got punched by Tifa.

"Yeah. What Tifa said." Vincent said. He looked at his two team mates, who nodded. They ran into the portal, which sealed after them.

* * *

Yuffie was flying over the Planet. _Hey! It's Round Island!_ She said. She saw Sephy in the forest. She flew past that and landed somewhere near Wutai.

"Ow!" she said. She stood and brushed herself off, then yelled, "I WILL GET YOU, INSANE CAT!"

* * *

_---Sorry this took so friggin' long. Review, and stay tuned for the rest of THE CHRONICLES OF ACKERS! We already have a vote for Sailor, so… TAKE YOUR PICK!---_


	26. Chapter 26: The Original

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**The Disclaimer of WHOA-THAT-IS-REALLY-WEIRD-AND-RANDOM: Pokemon still doesn't belong to me. Sailor and Fearful won the round. Actually, they didn't. It's just that I may have what is BASICALLY going to go down in EVERYONE'S special episodes, I don't know how I'm going to word everything, or even if it's a good idea. Bigfoot said that I dared to go to FF7. I will only say that Rai's and Vines' episodes involve even MORE Final Fantasy madness. Oh, and just incase you were wondering, I'll say what the thing is when it shows up, okay? Also, I finished before the last vote for Rai came in.

* * *

**

Episode 26: The Original

At first, Sailor and Fearful saw nothing except off-white. Not a very nice sight, either. Then, the off-white turned into white. Slowly, a word lowered itself into their line of sight. When it was in the middle of all that they saw, there was a bling sound.

**Nintendo**

Sailor and Fearful looked at each other, then back towards the Nintendo. Some numbers flashed along with some words, but they went by too fast to be seen. Or read. Shooting stars flashed across a Ferris wheel. Then, dramatic battle music played. If you haven't caught on by now… POKEMON DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! A Gengar and a Nidarino were fighting. The Gengar missed. Then the Nidarino jumped at the Gengar.

**POKEMON**

**Red Version**

Sailor blinked. Fearful blinked. The thing went to a continue screen. The two Pokemon found themselves in a pixilated sea. Sailor blinked, then moved forward. MORE dramatic battle music played as the screen faded.

**Wild STARYU appeared!**

**Go, SAILOR!**

…

**SAILOR used ICE BEAM!**

**Enemy STARYU used WATER GUN!**

Okay, here's the part I had trouble writing. You see, this thing was gonna be mostly in GameBoy format, but here's where it went WAY off. You see, the Ice Beam and the Water Gun… well… they hit each other.

THAT is when things REALLY got freaky.

First, the Staryu fainted. Then, all the pixels went NUTS. For the glitch-hunting Pokemon fans, think Glitch City. For everyone else, think of a box of blocks that when put together properly make a city. Got that? Now, some one comes and takes this box and throws it all over the place. That's what it was.

Fearful screamed. "WHAT THE FRILL JUST HAPPENED?"

Sailor looked around and said, "I have no clue." Things were getting WEIRD around here…

Then…

**Wild CHARMANDER appeared!**

**Go, SAILOR!**

…

**SAILOR used ICE BEAM!**

**Enemy CHARMANDER used FLAMETHROWER!**

The two attacks hit each other again. This time, the Charmander fainted and left a small, purple hole. Do you realize why I had trouble with this? This is INSANE!

Fearful looked in the hole. "I think I see Pallet Town!" he cried. The hole shrunk and disappeared. "Hmm…"

Sailor sighed. "Hmm what?"

"If two attacks hitting each other cause a LITTLE hole to appear… what about 3? Or 10? Or 100?"

"Where are we gonna get all those attacks? I think they have to be attacks that are like a beam of one element. There aren't too many of those."

"… we'll just have to travel."

* * *

_---I'm sorry if that was short. But, hey, now you've got an idea of what's happening. It's so short because there were originally two parts, but that would be unfair to Sailor and Fearful, so I'm stretching it. Anyway, have fun. WARK!---_


	27. Chapter 27: Fearful's Courage

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**Disclaimer: I've run out of words to describe these episodes. But, guys… To tell you the truth, the original plan for this story had Rai and Vines going to the Final Fantasy 9 world. I think I'm going to tweak that just a smidge because I haven't touched my Final Fantasy 9 game in months. My Final Fantasy 7 game, however, is a different story. All the personalities of EVERY character in that game are in my head. The only things I can even REMEMBER from my Final Fantasy 9 craze was that FF7 and FF9 sort of crashed into each other. Ah, well… anyway, as soon as I think of what to throw into this mix… maybe… yes… I thought of it! ((cue evil laughter))**

**Ah, well, Pokemon still don't belong to me. Have fun.

* * *

**

Episode 27: Fearful's Courage

And so, Fearful and Sailor went looking for Pokemon who knew Pokemon that knew moves appeared as some sort of beam. This meant Hyper Beam, Solar Beam, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Aurora Beam, and those kinds of things. They had found one; Sailor. Most Pokemon, however, were less that pleased with this idea.

**Enemy KADABRA used PSYCHIC!**

**Enemy PIKACHU used THUNDER!**

**Enemy MOLTRES used PECK!**

**Enemy VLAKARADOS used BOLT BALL!**

_Hey…_ the Author said, _That's not supposed to be there! … audience, forget that last one!_

**Enemy –**

"UGH!" Fearful yelled. "I can't TAKE IT anymore!" He turned to the sprites. "You guys want out of this pixilated world, come with us! FOOLS!" Everyone blinked, then followed Fearful.

* * *

All the Pokemon stood in a circle. They focused all their beam attacks at the center.

Fearful stood. "ARE WE READY?" he screamed.

"YES WE ARE!" the Pokemon screamed back.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! **FIRE!**"

Every beam attack hit at the middle of the circle. The world around them shifted, but the wormhole opened. Then, the weirdest thing happened.

"Um…" Sailor started, watching the creature emerge from the wormhole.

"What the…?" Fearful started.

…

**Wild MISSINGNO. appeared!

* * *

**

_---Sorry for the shortness. Hey, guess what today is? MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! Wee! Anyway, read, review, and if you have ANY ideas as to what I can throw Rai and Vines into, PLEASE, tell me. As long as it is something I haven't used already and written about/have favorites in. Okay? Okay. Also, I had this done on Wednesday, but Fanfiction was being evil. Okay?---_


	28. Chapter 28: A Glitchy Battle

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon still doesn't belong to me. Oh, and I noticed one of my fans was totally confused. Don't worry, Nintendogeek, I'll explain everything. Still, Pokemon doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**

Episode 28: A Glitchy Battle

_RECAP!_

_Ackers teleported everyone into different dimensions. Sailor and Fearful went into the Pokemon Red world. Sailor used Ice Beam and hit a Staryu's Water Gun. The two attacks collided, causing a wormhole to appear. They gathered lots of Pokemon and had them focus the attacks at one point. The large amount of energy overloaded the game system, and Missingno just decided to pop in. That's not good._

_END RECAP!_

Fearful and Sailor stared down Missingno. Well, Sailor did. Fearful freaked out.

"GAH!" he screamed. "T-t-that's the thing that made Rai go NUTS!"

* * *

_Three years ago, soon after Terra had beaten Sabrina, she went up to a friend._

_"Terra!" Bob said. "I need your Pikachu to beat Sabrina! I'll trade you my Bellsprout for it!" Terra didn't have a Bellsprout, so the two traded. "Thanks! Just don't let my Bellsprout evolve."_

_"Don't let Chacha evolve, either!" Terra said, walking away._

_After Bob defeated Sabrina, he decided to CHEAT. He saw the Missingno. It gave him LOTS of Rare Candies. He leveled up all of HIS Pokemon to level 99 and Chacha up to 45. He knew that Terra wouldn't like one of her Pokemon at a much higher level than her other Pokemon, but he didn't know that most of her Pokemon were at level 30 or around there._

_When Terra received Chacha back from Bob, she noticed he twitched frequently. Yes, the exposure to Missingno gained candy made our little Pikachu just a BIT crazy.

* * *

_

Missingno laughed. It was a horrible mix between a Zapdos and a Rhydon. Those two sounds just don't mix. It made noises that somewhat resembled talking. Somehow, Sailor understood what it meant.

"This world ain't big 'nuff fer the two ov us!" Sailor said, pretending to be a cowboy and donning a cowboy hat. Missingno said some other gobbledygook and Sailor replied, "Well, weel just have ta see 'bout that!" With that, Sailor and Missingno attacked each other.

**Enemy MISSINGNO. used WATER GUN!**

**It's not very effective…**

**SAILOR used ICE BEAM**

**Enemy MISSINGNO. is glowing!**

**SAILOR used SURF!**

**Enemy MISSINGNO. used SKY ATTACK!**

**SAILOR fainted!**

Indeed, Missingno had won the first part of the match. Now, it was up to Fearful.

**Get 'em, Fearful!**

**Fearful flew up high!**

**Enemy MISSINGNO. used WATER GUN!**

**But it missed!**

**Fearful used FLY!**

**Enemy MISSINGNO. used WATER GUN!**

**Fearful is glowing!**

**Enemy MISSINGNO. used WATER GUN!**

**Fearful used SKY ATTACK!**

**Enemy MISSINGNO. fainted!**

Yup, Fearful won the battle. And he was happy about it! "YAY!" he cried, flying around in circles. "I WON! _I WON!_" He picked up Sailor and flew into the portal.

* * *

Slowly, Missingno woke up. It looked at the portal. It was closing. Missingno jumped through the portal. It laughed.

* * *

_---Well? How was it? I still need ideas for Rai and Vine's episode. Good ones. Please, tell me something, ANYTHING, that comes to your mind! If I see an idea in one of my reviews, I WILL take that idea. As long as I think I can handle it. Anyway, read, review, and have a nice summer!---_


	29. Chapter 29: Mushrooms?

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon doesn't belong to me. As for the crossover? … I'll tell you when it comes up! Heehee! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this episode. I doubt it will be good, though.

* * *

**

Episode 29: … Mushrooms?

Rai was sitting on Vines' neck when he woke up. Vines wasn't exactly happy about this.

"Rai, get off of my- " he started, but never finished his sentence.

A short, chubby man in a red shirt and blue overalls with a red hat and a funny mustache jumped on Vines' head. Rai blinked, then laughed at Vines. The man stared at them, then jumped on Rai's head. Rai glared. Mister Man started jumping back and forth between the two. Until Rai electrocuted him.

He only got smaller.

Rai and Vines blinked. The little man ran for his life. They followed him. He was running towards a castle. Along the way, he ran into mushrooms. Sometimes he jumped on them. Other times he ate them. When he ate the red ones, he got bigger. But then something came and bumped into him, making him smaller. When he ate a green one, nothing noticeably happened.

Now, can anyone guess where I sent Vines and Rai? … that's right. THE SUPER MARIO BROTHERS SERIES DOESN'T BELONG TO ME! Yeah! Had you fooled, didn't I? Nope. I thought not.

As the little guy, who Rai decided to call Mario, ran into the BIG castle, the two ran in. Well, Vines did. Rai was still sitting on Vines' neck. So Vines charged in, trying to get Rai off of him.

* * *

_---Well? How was it? I'm sorry if it was short. But that's the way things work. I'm sorry if it took a long time to get done. ONE of my favorite reviewers knows why I say this: I started ANOTHER new story. Again. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!---_


	30. Chapter 30: Evil Castle of EVIL

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned by Nintendo belongs to me. Okay? Okay.

* * *

**

Episode 30: Evil Castle of EVIL!

_When we last left our heroes, they were charging into a castle after a red hatted man._

Anyway, the castle was decorated with lava, more lava, and even more lava. That made Vines paranoid. Well, just about anything is enough to make Vines paranoid. Anyway, Rai kicked Vines' sides and yelled, "Hya, mule! Hya, hya!" Vines ran forward.

A lava rock with eyes rolled in front of them. Vines leapt over it. There were swinging chains. Rai electrocuted them and they flew off. More fire was involved. They just bounced over it.

They finally came to the man with the hat. He was jumping towards a big old lizard. The big lizard had a spiked shell and breathed fire. Rai looked down to Vines.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be." Vines replied. With that, Vines charged at the turtle.

* * *

_---That was INSANELY short! I'm sorry! Don't kill me! Just review. Okay? Okay.---_


	31. Chapter 31: Bowser versus R&V

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned by Nintendo belongs to me.**

**Guys, I'm sorry for the INSANELY short chapter last time.

* * *

**

Episode 31: Bowser versus Rai and Vines

Well, when we last left our heroes, they were charging towards a giant turtle. We shall call this turtle Bowser. Bowser knocked Mario far, far away and looked at his advancing foes. He could so very easily eat them up.

Bowser thought he'd do just that.

Before he got the chance, though, Rai electrocuted him. Vines smacked him with his… vines…

Bowser looked slightly dazed, but retaliated with him in his shell and spinning around in circles. Rai jumped off of Vines' back and dodged the attack but Vines was just too slow. The attack hit him head on and he fell over.

"VINES!" Rai screamed. He ran over to his fallen partner. Vines coughed.

"Rai… go on… ((insert cough here)) without me… ((insert hack here)) … go back… home… and save… (cough, cough) … the Fusion World…" Vines then fainted.

Rai looked at Vines and shook him. "Vines? VINES?" Realizing he wasn't getting up, he looked to the sky, raised his fists, and yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He then proceeded to sob uncontrollably. Bowser blinked, then took this time to sneak up on Rai. Of course, he wasn't good at this. Rai turned to him with pure hatred raging in his eyes. "You BASTARD!" Rai then kicked Bowser's butt. Fairly quickly, too. After that, he went overkill on the turtle and just sent him flying into the sky.

Rai stood panting, looking at where he had thrown the turtle. He then turned to his friend. "Don't worry, buddy, I'll get us home." Rai whispered. "I don't know how, but we'll be home, soon."

* * *

Having looked thoroughly around the castle, Rai had found a princess. Mario came back and ran up to the princess.

"Princess Toadstool!" he yelled, bowing before her, "I'm so glad you're alright!"

Princess Toadstool smiled. "Why wouldn't I be alright? This little mouse saved my life!" Rai growled.

"I wasn't trying to save YOUR life. I was getting revenge. Now, about getting me and my friend back to our world?"

"Ah, yes. Just grab your friend, spin around three times, tap your heels together once, and say, 'I wish I was back home.'"

"… okay, then." Rai did just this. And he did find himself and Vines back in a nearly destroyed Pallet Town, standing next to Gengar, who had a Pikachu on her head.

Before Rai could say anything, she said, "Don't ask."

* * *

_---Well? How was it? Read, review, and GET READY FOR THE CONCLUSION!---_


	32. Chapter 32: Cookies

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**The Disclaimer: Nothing owned by Nintendo or Squaresoft belongs to me.**

**Now, it's the part we've ALL been waiting for… THE END OF THE MEGA SERIES! Hoo ha! I hope you enjoy this…

* * *

**

Episode 32: Cookies

When we last left Terra and Ackers, they had accidentally brought Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent along with them. Oops… and Gengar was forced to bring Pikatwo with her. Rai and Vines were in the clear, but Missingno followed Sailor and Fearful into the Fusion World. Oh, dear, this wouldn't end well.

Let's start with where the Trio of Terror landed. … in Terra's house.

"Ugh…" Cloud muttered, sitting up and rubbing the side of his spiky head. "Where ARE we?" It was totally dark in the house. "Tifa? Vincent? Where are you guys?" He stood and walked around until he stepped on something hard. "Huh?" he muttered and touched the hard thing. It was metallic. "Um… Vincent?" He stepped over the metallic thing and landed on something else.

"GAH!" Vincent yelled, "Cloud, get off my chest! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Cloud fell over as Vincent rolled to one side.

"Ouch! Vince, why'd you have to do that? You could have poked my EYES out!"

"Well, maybe if SOMEONE didn't step on people's chests, they WOULDN'T GET THEIR EYES POKED OUT!"

"Guys, calm…" Tifa started, but was interrupted by Cloud.

"MAYBE _SOME _PEOPLE SHOULDN'T BE LIEING ON THE GROUND!"

"MAYBE SOME _IDIOT _SHOULD WATCH WHERE HE'S GOING!"

"Guys…"

"WELL, _I_ DON'T SPEND THIRTY YEARS IN A COFFIN _WITHOUT SHOWERING_!"

"_I_ DON'T PRETEND TO BE SOMEONE ELSE JUST BECAUSE _I'M A SNIVELLING WEAKLING_!"

"Guys…!"

"YOU WANNA GO, _VAMPY_?"

"BRING IT, _PSYCOPATH_!"

"GUYS!"

That definitely shut them up.

"Arguing won't get us anywhere. Now, anyone have a light?"

"Vincent!" Cloud yelled, "Use Flare!"

"Cloud, I don't think…" Vincent started, but Cloud swiped the Materia away.

"Flare!" he yelled. The whole house blew up.

* * *

Terra and Ackers found themselves near Gengar, Rai, Vines, Fearful, and Sailor. "Everyone alright?" Gengar asked, looking around the circle.

"Besides 3rd degree burns, I'm fine." Ackers coolly said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Terra replied.

"I've been better…" Vines muttered.

"Besides being severely freaked out, I'm alright." Sailor and Fearful said in unison.

"Must… KILL!" Rai yelled, running around in circles. Everyone just stared at him.

"Well, we should…" Terra started, but then saw something over their heads.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" Missingno yelled, "I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!" Ackers gawked. Fearful fainted. Sailor screamed. Terra blinked. "I'VE DREAMED ABOUT IT EVERY NIGHT AND DAY! SPREAD MY WINGS AND FLY AWAY!" Missingno then fell to the ground. "Ow!" Everyone stared some more. Missingno had taken the form of No and had landed on its head.

"… mommy." Ackers said.

"What the frill?" Gengar asked.

"Um…" Missingno mumbled, "… hey, look! Shiny!"

"WHERE?" Ackers yelled and looked behind him. He saw Terra's house explode. "Um… pardon me, but I don't think explosions are shiny." The Contain materia that Cloud used to blow up the house fell and landed in Ackers' hand. "… unless there are marbles involved! Yay, marbles!"

Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent all fell from the sky at that moment. Cloud landed head-first, but his hair stabbed the ground, so he was upside down. Tifa landed on her butt and Vincent landed on his side.

"Nice going, GENIUS! We just blew up someone's house!" Vincent yelled.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have if someone told me we were IN a house!" Cloud retorted.

"Oh, forgive me for your LACK OF RECONOSIANCE!"

"… I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

"Forgive me for your PERPETUAL STUPID DISORDER!"

"… huh?"

"YOU GUYS, SHUT UP!" Tifa screamed. That shut them up. Again.

"… you guys… followed us?" Terra asked, dumbstruck.

Cloud turned. "I wanted to get cookies."

"… COOKIE!" Mewtwo screamed and swooped down on our poor, idiotic heroes. "WHERE is the COOOKIE?" Ackers blinked, then floated away. He came back with a cookie. "COOKIE!" Mewtwo screamed, then ate the cookie. Soon, he fell asleep.

"I love sleeping pills." Ackers said.

* * *

EPILOUGE

* * *

_Mewtwo woke up soon afterwards, having remembered nothing that happened._

_Vincent punched Cloud in the face._

_Missingno sang._

_Pikatwo electrocuted Gengar._

_Having been fed up with everyone, Terra sent them back to their own dimensions, wiping their memories with them._

_**AND SO ENDS THE MEGA SERIES OF THE CHRONICLES OF ACKERS.

* * *

**_

_---Sorry for the late update. Ah, well… read and review… some ideas would be nice!---_


	33. Chapter 33: Meanwhile

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**Disclaimer: Guess who's BACK? MEEEE! Pokemon don't belong to me, but my original characters do. THEY ARE MINE, GODDAMIT!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Episode 33: Meanwhile…

Ackers ran across a bridge.

MEANWHILE, IN AN ALTERNATE DIMMENSION…

Mikoto was a very strange little girl. She was famous where she came from, maybe from her amazing Pokemon handling skills, maybe from the Pokemon themselves, maybe from the stories she weaved. But one thing was for sure: she was amazing.

Mikoto always wore a black skirt with a grey T-shirt. Her emerald locks went down to her shoulders and her electric green eyes frightened many. She told stories of a creature that gave her over 100 Master Balls, which many doubted. But another thing that amazed people was her Pokemon.

One, which was her strongest, was Thundara the Jolteon. He was cold on the exterior, but to his friends, he was a very kind guy. Another, her starter, was Waterga the Blastoise. He had been very odd to start, never wanting to evolve, but got used to evolving. Yet another was Petals the Gloom. She loved to dance under the cherry tree outside Mikoto's house and listen to music. Aera the Fearful was quite quirky in that whenever he heard some songs, he would start crying, whether it be the whole thing or just a line. Puppy the Growlithe wanted to be an Arcanine, but wasn't ready yet. Then… there was Omigosh.

Omigosh probably attracted the most attention to her, as she was insanely rare and even a legendary. People always asked Mikoto where and how she got Omigosh, but even she didn't understand how. Omigosh was a valued partner, with the Blizzard and the Cut and the Metronome… yes, Omigosh was a Mew.

But, although few knew of him, there was a 7th member to this team. He didn't like Mikoto, hated Thundara, and had a crush on Omigosh. Although, if you told her that, he'd kill you. His name was Omiword, a play off of Omigosh, for he, in fact, was a Mewtwo.

One day, while traveling, Mikoto found this big, yellow sphere in the middle of nowhere. "Huh," she said, "What is this thing? Where does it go?" Curiosity overtaking her, she jumped through.

A few minutes later, after one of Omiword's grand escape plans failed, he came across the same sphere. "… will it take me to freedom?" he asked himself. "… only one way to find out! If I don't come back, that means I'M FREEEEEEEEEE!" With that said, Omiword jumped into the sphere, with it disappearing as he went through.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_---Only bad things can come of this… please review... hey, a one day chapter!---_


	34. Chapter 34: Whole Different World

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**Disclaimer: Nothing Pokemon related belongs to me, but my OCs do!**

**I realized that some readers were kinda… confused… about last chapter. Um… we'll… get to that… later…**

* * *

Episode 34: Whole Different World

After jumping into the yellow sphere, Mikoto and Omiword landed in the ocean. Well, Mikoto did. Omiword floated off of the surface of the water. They both blinked. Then Omiword floated away.

"Hey!" Mikoto yelled, barely keeping afloat, "Get your sorry butt over here and help your trainer! THAT IS AN ORDER, OMIWORD!"

Omiword looked over his shoulder and asked in a cold tone, "What have _you_ done for me other than ruin an okay life?" Omiword then floated off, ignoring all of Mikoto's cursings and screams.

"Dammit!" Mikoto yelled after realizing that Omiword wouldn't be coming back at all. "What now?" She sighed, then looked around. "Where's land…?" she asked herself, not expecting an answer.

"Well, Cinnabar is about 5 miles south, you don't wanna go there," said a little voice. Mikoto turned and there swam two kids, a boy and a girl, identically clothed. They both had jet black hair and green eyes. The girl's hair was tied in a ponytail, while the boy's hair fell to right above his ears. "New Island is a little farther north, but no one there is friendly." The girl continued.

Mikoto stared at them. "Um… who are you two?" she asked.

The girl laughed. "I'm E… e… Emily! Yeah! And this is my brother, Norman! Heh… yeah… let's go with that…" Norman looked at her funny, but then sighed.

Mikoto blinked, then said, "Um… thanks… bye…" She then swam off. Once she was out of earshot, Norman rounded on Emily.

"'Norman?' 'Emily?' Where the heck did you pull THOSE names out of?" he asked.

"No, I slipped, but I covered it up well. Emily and Norman are pretty common names!" the girl replied.

"… can I be Emily, though?" No asked.

"… do I HAVE to Sky Attack you?" Em asked, before leading her idiotic brother away.

* * *

Omiword looked at the island. It had a big windmill, was painted a sort of gold color, and was covered in graffiti. "… who would DO that?" he asked himself, but wasn't expecting a reply.

"ACKERS! Yay!" a girl screamed before throwing herself at him. Omiword turned around to see 'Emily' coming right at him.

"EEP!" he yelled, before barely dodging her hug. "The heck's WRONG with you, kid?" Emily didn't respond, but flipped and hugged him. "AH, THE HUG! IT _BURNS!_" Omiword screamed. He tried to wiggle free of the hug, but the girl was too strong.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!" someone screamed. Another Mewtwo flew out of the graffiti-covered building. _"You are SO dead!" _it yelled telepathically. Em then ran for her life with the Mewtwo following her, throwing Shadow Balls at her all the way. Omiword just stared. He went into the building.

The building was very nice on the inside, but there seemed to be a lot of Sonic merchandise. There was a Sonic plushie, a Knuckles plushie… almost every Sonic character that had ever appeared was on the walls! … except Tails… who was absent… actually, a Tails plushie and a Tails Doll plushie were sitting in the fireplace, burning. (nothing Sonic belongs to me, btw) _I don't think this guy likes foxes…_ Omiword thought. He floated into what appeared to be the living room, with a television, several video game systems (each one with at least one Sonic game plugged in), and a computer, with a website about some curse, Omiword didn't look.

Just when he was about to leave, the Mewtwo teleported in. Well, it LOOKED like that Mewtwo. But, just so you the reader know, it was actually Ackers. (Mewtwo and Ackers are VERY similar!) He stared at Omiword, who stared right back. Then, finally, "Hi, Mewtwo!" he said, cheerfully. "How are you?"

"… um…" Omiword started, but never finished.

"I see you're still obsessed with Sonic… I should've never let you borrow that game…" Ackers continued.

"Uh…"

"Did I interrupt something? I'm sorry… but you said we would play a game! I hope it's not the game where I clean your closet… I don't like that game…" Ackers babbled on and on about other 'games' Mewtwo made Ackers play, which include find the slipper, kill the Tails Doll, and pickle the sandwich. He did this until Mikoto came in, then saw him.

"Omiword!" she exclaimed, grabbing Ackers by the wrist, "There you are! Don't do that again, mister!"

"Uh…" Ackers said. Omiword started shaking with suppressed laughter. "I'm not Omiword."

"Don't you give me that!" Mikoto scolded, dragging Ackers away. "We need to get home!"

"… Mewtwo? A little help?" Omiword started giggling. "Please?" Mikoto dragged him off to who knows where.

Omiword blinked, then said, "Wow, that guy was annoying." Then, Mewtwo teleported in. _"Oh, hi, Ackers,"_ he said, telepathically, _"… when did I invite you here…? … and why? … um… oh, yeah! We were gonna play Sonic the Hedgehog 3! Yay!"_

Omiword stared at Mewtwo, then screamed, "I'M NOT ACKERS!" He teleported out of there.

_"… I knew I should've played the game where Ackers cleans out my closet…"_ Mewtwo muttered, before going to his computer.

* * *

Omiword flew as far away from the island as he could. Soon, he found himself in Pallet Town. He looked around, then saw a blue-haired girl. She ran up to him, scolding him.

"Ackers," she yelled, "Where the heck have you BEEN? We've been looking for you everywhere!"

Omiword glared at the girl. "How many times do I have to say I'm not Ackers?" he asked. Then, Ackers flew in.

"Terra!" he yelled, "This girl with green hair keeps calling me Omiword and thinks I'm her Mewtwo! WHICH I AM NOT!" Mikoto trudged in, then grabbed Omiword.

"Remind me to kill you when we get home, Omiword," Mikoto said to Omiword.

"Okay, I'll do just that, as soon as you remind me to kill everyone who called me Ackers." He muttered.

Terra and Ackers stared. Then went back to their everyday things.

* * *

_---Don't worry, FOOLS, Omiword will be back. WITH AVENGANCE! Yay!---_


	35. Episode Q?

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**Disclaimer: All my OCs belong to me. Everything else? Nintendo.**

* * *

The Zany Episode Q

TeaFlower: ((thinking about what should happen to Ackers next)) ((chuckles)) Yeah, throwing him in a pit of spider monkeys would be fun!

Omigosh: ((teleports in)) TeaFlower, I've been meaning to ask you something.

TeaFlower: ((doesn't turn around)) Ask away.

Omigosh: When was the last time I was even mentioned?

TeaFlower: Um… oh, crap!

Omigosh: What?

TeaFlower: I switched documents somewhere in the middle of the story and I password-locked the other episodes!

Omigosh: … and?

TeaFlower: AND I FORGOT THE PASSWORD!

Omigosh: … Internet. You posted episodes 1-34 on the internet!

TeaFlower: … I knew that! ((checks internet)) Episode 19.

Omigosh: This is technically episode 35, you know that, right?

TeaFlower: Yup. Do you mind, I want to play Chrono Trigger.

Omigosh: I haven't been mentioned for 16 episodes! When do I get mentioned next?

TeaFlower: ((turns on game)) Now.

Omigosh: … I knew that! ((floats away))

TeaFlower: Of course you did.

* * *

TeaFlower: ((playing Chrono Trigger)) I'm gonna beat Lavos this time! Yes I am! 

Em: Author, can I talk to you for a minute?

No: Shouldn't it be 'may' instead of 'can'?

TeaFlower: You can talk all you want, Em. That doesn't mean I'll let you. But go ahead.

Em: Thanks. We've noticed that you've turned us into side characters. We haven't had a major appearance since… um…

No: … uh… a little help?

TeaFlower: Hang on… let me see what I've got here in my files… how the heck did my picture folder become pictures of random stuff AND a secret music folder?

Em: You got lazy.

No: You wanted to keep everything away from your brother, which is why you hide your folder in your mom's recipes folder.

TeaFlower: YOU AREN'T SUPPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE THAT!

No: Doh!

TeaFlower: Never mind… you last showed up majorly in episode 18. However, you also showed up in this episode and last one.

Em: I know. But when did we turn soft and not trying to kill Ackers?

TeaFlower: Meh.

Em: What do you mean 'meh'?

TeaFlower: I messed with your motives. Now, OUT!

Em: Fine. ((mutter grumble)) Come ON, No!

No: Cheese. ((follows Em))

TeaFlower: Finally. ((realizes Lavos killed party)) GODDAMNIT!

* * *

Ackers: I hate to interrupt you, Author, but may I ask you something?

TeaFlower: ((doing serious sprite work)) Ask away.

Ackers: Where did I come from?

TeaFlower: Storyline or real life?

Ackers: … real life, then storyline, please.

TeaFlower: Ackers the Mewtwo was based off of a Mewtwo in a very old Pokemon Red game. In this game, Ackers wound up at about level 77. There was also Rhybaby the Raichu, Fearful the Fearow, SAILOR the Dewgong, and a Gengar whom I forgot the nickname of. One day, some water or something got into the cartridge. Everything gone. It broke my heart. In storyline terms, Ackers, we don't know yet. I'll explain just about everything in your past next episode.

Ackers: Another question: In episode one of your manuscript, you have Terra saying 'Ackers' with three exclamation points at the end. Why?

TeaFlower: Once again, back to the game. In the game, Ackers was followed by three exclamation points.

Ackers: Okay. One last thing before I leave you to your pixel editing. Are you gonna do anything with your Fire Red game?

TeaFlower: Hmm… good point… I'll… work it in somehow.

Ackers: Okay! Thanks! ((floats away))

TeaFlower: Is that everyone? ((looks at computer screen)) ((realizes messed up hugely in spriting)) GODDAMNIT!

* * *

TeaFlower: ((playing SSBM)) Die, Falcon! Die, die, DIE! 

Omiword: Guacamole!

TeaFlower: GAH! ((loses fight)) … OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!

Omiword: … oh, crapola on toast.

TeaFlower: ((ends episode)) UGH!


	36. Chapter 35: I'm So Confused

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**Disclaimer: OCs? Mine. Everything else? Nintendo.**

* * *

Episode 35: I'm So Confused

As you probably remember, Ackers and Mewtwo have been seen throwing Shadow Balls around as if they were really balls. And they acted like balls, too! They could be caught, they hurt if you didn't catch them, and they were round! But they didn't bounce. They disappeared upon hitting the ground. Ah, well. Anyway, Ackers and Mewtwo were playing catch in front of Mewtwo's house because they were bored, Mewtwo's power had shorted out (no Sonic video games), and Terra was using her computer to work on a story about a small rebel group. It was for school! … how do the kids in the Pokemon world go to school if they're busy traveling the world to become Pokemon Masters? … meh. Another fanfic at another time.

_"Hya!"_ Mewtwo said as he chucked the Shadow Ball at Ackers. Ackers dove to catch it before it hit the water.

"Mewtwo," he said, scratching his right temple with his free paw, "You need to work on your aim! You could hurt someone!" He threw the ball back to Mewtwo.

_"I sometimes wonder if you always nag people, Ackers."_ Mewtwo replied, catching the ball. _"But I should know that by now, shouldn't I?"_ Mewtwo threw the ball back to Ackers.

"I don't _always_ nag…" Ackers responded, scratching his temple again. "… just… sometimes…"

_"Yeah. RIGHT."_

"No, really!"

_"Did I say 'No way!'? I said 'Yeah. RIGHT.'"_

"I can read sarcasm, 'Two."

_"How can you read spoken words?"_

"… you know what I mean." And so it went, back and forth, back and forth, until Mewtwo, with his horrible aim, threw the Shadow Ball at Ackers' temple. Yes, the one he'd been scratching. Ackers fell over when it hit.

_"… oh, crimeny."_ Mewtwo said to himself. He went over to Ackers' side. He was out cold. _"… he nags for a reason! Maybe I should listen to him… nah!"_ Mewtwo then dragged Ackers inside and put him on a bed to recover. And then the power went on! Yay! _"Alright! My quest for those Hyper Emeralds continues! TO THE VIDEO GAMES!"_ With that, Mewtwo ran off to… play Sonic… which actually DOESN'T belong to Nintendo… if it did, there would be some pretty cool characters in SSBB!

* * *

_… huh?_ Ackers shot up. He looked around. _… where am I? … how'd I get here? … am I safe here?_ He got up and looked around some more. _Okay… calm down… try to connect your memories… um… the yellow thingie… did it knock me here? No. I remember Dr. Sycamore telling me to get out of my home… did I come here? Where _is _here, anyway?_ With that, a very confused Ackers went over to a window. Outside was a lot of water. Nothing but it. _… water… that's what Dr. Sycamore called it…_ He went outside.

_"I'm scared…"_ he said aloud. He flew off to find Dr. Sycamore.

* * *

_"Yes, yes, YES!"_ Mewtwo said as he hit the last of the blue spheres. _"I win! FINALLY!" _He watched as the final Hyper Emerald appeared before the blue hedgehog on the screen. He sighed, feeling complete. _"Hyper Sonic, here I come!" _After making sure his Sonic 3 and Knuckles game was saved, he shut the Genesis off and went to check on Ackers.

Ackers wasn't there.

_"…"_ Mewtwo was stunned, then screamed. "WHERE DID HE GO?" He looked around everywhere for him but found him nowhere. _"Okay… calm down… what could've happened to him?" _Horrible thoughts strayed into Mewtwo's mind. _"… okay… where could he go? … TERRA!"_ So off he went to Terra's house.

* * *

Miss Rachel Sycamore, a normal lady, sat on her front porch, reminiscing of the past. She thought of the super secret Mewtwo project and how there were at least 12 reported failures. She was once a scientist for the project. She worked with all of the 'failures' but never got to see the successful product. _Good thing, too,_ she thought, _I heard that every scientist present for its birth perished. _It had been 10 years since she was fired. But she still thought of the failures and what could've happened in their lives. 10 out of the 12 never were born. But the last two lived. After being declared 'weak', she was ordered to kill them both. She didn't want to do that. She told them to run. Run as far away from that place and never return.

The first one, which was like a son to her, was very quiet, shy, and liked to solve puzzles. She worried the most about him, mostly because she saw him fall and land somewhere. Something could've killed him…

Rachel shook her head. _Don't think like that. He was strong willed, if a little timid… and would fight for his life…_ She looked up. She thought she had seen something moving. It was just a tree. The wind picked up. She sighed, then started to go inside. The wind got stronger and the trees seemed to move out of the way for something. She watched, wide-eyed, as a Mewtwo with amethyst eyes flew toward her. She screamed, then realized he was… hugging her?

"… um…" she said, before the Mewtwo started babbling randomly.

_"Dr. Sycamore! I finally found you! I'm so happy! What exactly happened? How long was I out? I woke up in this weird place and I was scared and confused and so I came to you!"_ Rachel blinked, then stared at him. Memories flooded back to her as she looked into his fearful eyes.

---FLASHBACK!---

_"… well? Is it alive?" Some random scientist asked. Rachel looked at the creature. They had just drained the tank it was in and it was unresponsive. She walked over to it. Off-white, short fur coated most of its body except for the long tail, which had very, very short light purple fur. The face was very feline and it had these weird… horn… things… on its head. It also had another neck-like thing that went from the back of its head to between its shoulder blades. Rachel shook it lightly. It stirred and its eyes opened slowly. They were a bright amethyst. It looked around, confused. Then it said, without opening its mouth, _"Where am I?"_ The voice Rachel heard in her head was a male's, curious. _"How'd I get here? … and who am I? Why am I here?" _Rachel sighed with relief._

_"You're in a laboratory," she had said, "You were born here. … your name is…" She needed to think of a name! "… your name is Mewtwo…" Hey, it was better than nothing! "… and who knows why you're here. You'll find out later, maybe." And that's how it all started._

---NO MORE FLASHBACK!---

Rachel sighed, then slowly calmed Ackers down. "What do you remember?" she asked, "That'll help you find some answers."

_"I remember you telling me to run away and then trying to run away. I also sorta remember a big cave. But I didn't wake up in a cave. I woke up on an island."_ Ackers told Rachel. She just looked at him.

"Um… AUTHOR!"

_What now?_ TeaFlower asked. _I'm synchronizing two songs. It makes them sound AWESOME!_

"You think you can cut to another scene?"

_Just thinking of doing that. Hang on… gotta put the line thing…_

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST ACKERS?" Terra screamed at Mewtwo.

_"I didn't _lose _him!"_ Mewtwo replied, _"He must've run off! Did you see him?"_

"Now that you mention, I saw something Mewtwo-like zip by here toward Lavender Town…" Terra said, rubbing her chin. "… to Lavender?"

_"To Lavender."_

* * *

Upon reaching Lavender Town, Terra asked the townsfolk if they had seen or heard anything unusual. They said there had been a huge wind had passed through that ended as abruptly as it started and lasted no more than five seconds. But no one saw anything feline. Terra was about to give up when she saw a little house to the east of Lavender's limits. It had a porch with a swing and some chairs. The area around the house was forested. The trees seemed to have bent to make way for something; they were bent in one direction, then there was a space, then they were bent in another direction (think of the part in a girl's hair). Terra slowly went up to the front door and knocked, making sure Mewtwo was hiding.

A middle-aged woman with black hair answered the door. She looked puzzled, then laughed. "Is it Halloween already?" she asked.

Terra gave the lady a disbelieving look. "Um… no. I wouldn't fly from Pallet Town just to visit random people's houses in a ridiculous costume, looking for sugar-laden sweets that hopefully aren't poisoned and hope that I don't get kidnapped." Terra said. "… but the thought HAS crossed my mind…" Terra said evilly, (unseen to most, Mewtwo started hitting his head on a tree at this moment) then turned back to the lady. "It's not even fall yet, ma'am, it's still late spring. I'm looking for someone."

The lady laughed again. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear! I don't get many visitors this time of year… wait… I NEVER get visitors this time of year! I'm only visited by kids your age on Halloween. Do-do you mind describing your friend to me? Do you have a picture?"

Terra looked like she thought for a moment (she really wasn't thinking at all) then looked at the lady. "No picture. Um… he's really, really tall, kinda lanky looking, he's got really pale skin… he's also got really pale hair… I think it's white, actually…"

"Is he an old man?"

"No, he's actually pretty young… I don't know how old he is… he's my… um…" Terra thought up a quick explanation, "He's my soon-to-be stepbrother. I don't really know… my mom never told me… but I think he's a little older than me…"

"Um… nope. No really lanky, pale, white-haired 'tweens coming through here… sorry…" Terra's eye twitched at the 'tweens' part.

_"Terra!"_ Mewtwo said to her and only her (using his mind, he can control who hears what he says), _"Calm yourself. If you blow it now, we'll never find Ackers!"_

"… grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" Terra growled, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth. After a few seconds, she couldn't take it anymore. "I AM NOT TEN FRICKIN' YEARS OLD, LADY! I AM THIRTEEN AND I SAVE YOUR BUTT ON A DAILY BASIS FROM THREATS SUCH AS KILLER PEOPLE WITH GRAVITY-DEFYING HAIR, FREAKY STUFFED FOXES WITH TWO TAILS, SOULLESS EYES, AND AN EVIL RED GEM ON THEIR FOREHEADS, AND EXTREMELY ANGRY CHICKENS!" Terra stood there panting, trying to calm herself. (Mewtwo started hitting his head against a randomly placed cactus)

"… oh… I'm sorry!" The lady chuckled, then ran inside, slammed the door, and locked it with several locks.

"… GODDAMNIT!" Terra yelled.

_"… and people say _I_ have rage issues!"_ Mewtwo said to himself.

"LET ME IN! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Terra was screaming, hitting the door with her fists. "This is very important! MY MOM WILL KILL ME UNLESS I FIND HIM! _MORE IMPORTANTLY, MY POKEMON WILL KILL ME UNLESS I FIND HIM!"_ Terra screeched. She pulled out her staff of KISMET! (haven't seen that thing in a while, have we?) "Last chance, lady! 1… 2… _3!_" Terra started hitting the door with the staff. It started to give way.

* * *

Dr. Sycamore screamed as the random girl started wailing on the door with a staff… thing… Ackers looked up from the 500,000,000-piece puzzle she had given him (it was almost done and he started 3 minutes ago) and jumped to his feet, ready to protect her. 

"No, stay hidden!" Dr. Sycamore was telling him, "I'll be fine! It's just some random thirteen-year-old!" Ackers hid behind a wall.

The door fell in and there stood the teen. Ackers looked at her from behind the wall. She seemed to ring a bell in his head, but he couldn't place where he had seen her. The girl marched up to Dr. Sycamore and looked her in the eyes.

"Lady, I _need_ to know if you've seen him!" she said, "If I don't find him, this whole world as we know it is going to collapse!"

"I already told you," Dr. Sycamore said, "I _haven't_ seen any kids like that around here!"

The girl wasn't satisfied. "Lady, I hope you're telling the truth. Because if you aren't, I'm going to hurt you. Very seriously." Ackers was tempted to jump out and help Dr. Sycamore, but she had told him to stay hidden.

"How would you even know if I'm lying?" Dr. Sycamore said, then in a taunting tone, "Can you read minds?"

"Actually, yes. Yes, I can." the girl said. "If you're lying – and I WILL know if you've lied to me – I will make sure that you regret ever meeting me." The girl closed her eyes. Nothing happened for a bit, then Dr. Sycamore grabbed her head, groaning in pain. Ackers' eyes widened, then he jumped out of his hiding place, shoved the girl into a wall, and looked at Dr. Sycamore to see if she was alright.

The girl's eyes snapped open and her jaw dropped. Dr. Sycamore looked at Ackers, then whispered, "I told you to stay hidden!"

_"You were being hurt. I didn't like that."_ Ackers replied. The girl just stared. And stared. And stared some more.

* * *

Terra stared at Ackers. She had barely gotten into the lady's mind so she could find out if she had seen him when he shoved her into the wall. She stood, then looked at Ackers some more. Finally, she whispered, "… Ackers?"

Ackers looked at her funny, like he was trying to place where he had seen her, then said, telepathically, _"You leave Dr. Sycamore alone."_

Terra gaped. "… Ackers? It's me, your trainer!" Ackers looked at her funny again.

_"… what's a trainer?"_ he asked the lady, who was probably this 'Dr. Sycamore' person.

Terra's confusion and disbelief slowly molded into anger. "What did you _do_ to him?" she yelled.

It was now Dr. Sycamore's turn to give her a funny look. "What _are_ you talking about? I didn't do _anything _to him except, oh, I don't know… CREATE HIM! How can you even _say_ you're his trainer, you little brat?"

Terra growled. "I can say I'm his trainer because I _am!_ I have a trainer ID, a Pokeball, and him to prove it! Ackers! Aren't I your trainer?" she asked.

Ackers looked between Dr. Sycamore and her. Terra smiled. He looked back and forth, back and forth, before he finally said, _"… I'm so confused!"_ He started crying. Dr. Sycamore started comforting him. Terra took a step toward him but Dr. Sycamore wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea.

"Get away from him!" she yelled. "Children these days, they don't care about anyone but themselves…" she muttered. Terra heard and picked up the staff (she had dropped it).

"Lady, I still have proof I'm his trainer. At least let me show you." She said.

"… fine." Dr. Sycamore said, having Ackers a little more calm. Terra pulled out her trainer ID, Ackers' Pokeball, and took a step towards Ackers.

"This is my trainer ID. As you can see, my ID number is 03902. This is Ackers' Pokeball. As you can also see, there's his name and my ID number. And-" she grabbed Ackers' right arm (he yelped) and pointed to the same string of numbers Chu had pointed to in… um… episode 12. "here are the numbers on him. That means that I'm not lying and I _am_ his trainer."

"Alright. I'll let him go with you. If…" Dr. Sycamore said.

"If…?"

"If he can remember your name and how you captured him." She turned to Ackers. "Do you remember this girl prior to today? How did she catch you?"

Ackers looked at Terra. _"… I don't think I've ever seen you before..." _Ackers said. Terra gaped.

"… oh my gosh…" she said, fainting.

Ackers turned back to Dr. Sycamore. _"Seriously, what _is_ a trainer?"_

* * *

_Will we ever find out what the heck happened to Ackers? Will Mewtwo stop hitting his head on that cactus? And will I ever stop asking questions? Tune in next time to see the dramatic conclusion to today's episode!_


	37. Chapter 36: Whobidy Hubbidy WHA!

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**Disclaimer: OCs are mine, everything else is Nintendo's. 'Kay?**

* * *

_Previously in The Chronicles of Ackers…_

_Ackers and Mewtwo were playing catch with a Shadow Ball. The Shadow Ball hit Ackers on his right temple and he passed out. When he awoke, he didn't remember anything of the Shadow Ball incident or Mewtwo's house or anything… not even Terra! He fled to a woman named Rachel Sycamore, a retired scientist who helped with the Mewtwo project. What has happened to Ackers the Mewtwo? Will things go back to normal? We'll just have to see about that!_

Episode 36: Whobidy hubidy WHA?

Mewtwo and Terra were hiding in the brush near the scientist lady's house. Terra had just told Mewtwo what had happened in there.

Mewtwo gaped at Terra. _"… you have GOT to be kidding me! He doesn't even know what a trainer is?"_

Terra was crying uncontrollably. "I already told you that! He doesn't even recognize me!"

Mewtwo sighed. _"… what do you think happened to him?"_

"I don't know! If I knew, I would've fixed it!" Terra ran away from the area, probably going home. Mewtwo watched her run. _... I need to get this straightened out… and soon…_ He flew off towards his house.

* * *

After arriving on New Island, Mewtwo went to his computer. He searched 'Types of Amnesia' on the famous search engine, Blargle. A lot of results popped up. Mewtwo scrolled through some of them, finding out how amnesia itself works, what can cause it, and other such things. But it didn't answer the question. Ackers, apparently, knew who Dr. Sycamore was, but couldn't remember Terra. Then, something popped into his head. 

---FLASHBACK---

_Mewtwo and Ackers were sort of messing around, playing a Sonic game (those still belong to Sega, not Nintendo…), when Mewtwo thought about the whole cloning thing. Ackers never seemed to even think about it, never mind know what it was. Mewtwo tried to drive the thought away, but it was like a really annoying mosquito; you slap it away, it comes right back. Finally, Mewtwo couldn't stand the thought anymore._

"Ackers?"_ he asked. Ackers was really into playing as Tails, so he didn't look away from the screen._

_"Yeah, Mewtwo?" he replied, pressing buttons._

"… do you know what's happened in your past?"

_"What do you mean?"_

"Do you know where you came from? Why you're alive?"

_Ackers thought for a moment before replying with, "No. I don't. I just remember waking up in a cave. I sort of remember little things before that, like some blocks… and a Jolteon… and a mean guy in an orange suit… but that's it." Mewtwo sighed. He came to the conclusion that Ackers had selective memory and had wiped out most of the traumatic things that had happened to him, but some things remained in his mind._

---END FLASHBACK---

Mewtwo snapped his… um… finger things… yeah… _"I think I've got it!"_ Mewtwo chuckled, then flew off to Terra's house.

* * *

"… WHAT?" Terra screamed at Mewtwo.

_"You heard me! When Ackers was younger, he got hit on the head and suffered __anterograde amnesia. Then, I hit him on the head. His current self, along with all his memories and personality, got sucked into this void and the old self got thrust back out because his brain was too confused to make a new one."_

Terra stared at Mewtwo. "… THIS IS ((bleep!)) SERIOUS, MEWTWO!"

_"Swearing is really stupid and pointless, Terra."_

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A ((bleep!))?"

_"Fine, I'll go fix Ackers myself."_ Mewtwo flew off to Lavender Town.

* * *

Rachel was helping Ackers solve a particularly difficult puzzle. ((guess what's gonna be a subplot soon?)) She heard a light knocking on the door. Telling Ackers to stay hidden, she went to get the door. 

A ten-year-old boy with very pale hair, even paler skin, and a… purple cat's tail?... was at her door, looking kind of scared. He wore a white T-shirt with a pair of khaki shorts. His shoes were very pale grey with white socks. In fact, the only color on the kid was in his eyes. They were blue and they seemed to glow. Rachel blinked, then smiled.

"Hi! Um… can I help you?" she asked.

The kid nodded. "Yeah… I'm looking for someone…"

"Let me guess; lanky kid with pale hair, pale skin, and purple eyes?"

"No. That's my brother. I'm looking for a Pokemon."

"What kind of Pokemon?"

"Um… my sis never said anything… she's the trainer… um… uh… I'll know him when I see him. May I come in? I'm tired." Rachel let the very strange kid in. He seemed to move like he was afraid he would fall and seemed very nervous. He looked around for someplace to sit.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Some water… please…" he replied, taking in his surroundings.

"I'm gonna make some tea… you interested?"

"Tea?" The kid seemed pretty thrilled at the idea. "Green tea's one of my favorite kinds of tea. But not everyone makes tea anymore… they're into coffee…" The kid shuddered.

"Alright! Two cups of green tea, coming up!" Rachel put the water on for the tea.

* * *

Mewtwo silently giggled to himself. He had cleverly disguised himself as a human child. He was obviously afraid because his social skills were microscopic. He was also nervous because he had never 'walked' before. He was absolutely sure that the feline tail that refused to go away would give him away. He was always thrilled at the concept of tea. He loved tea. It was so… very tea! Having sort of distracted the scientist, he had time to find Ackers and bring the old him back. Letting his mind wander (literally), he soon found Ackers, working on a word puzzle. He didn't know WHY he'd do a word puzzle… meh. Mewtwo began his way into the mind of Ackers. 

Fighting past Ackers' defenses, he soon found himself in his mind. It was full of strange and sometimes horrific memories that Mewtwo shuddered at when they brushed his consciousness. He meandered around, looking for something that would help him. Finally, something caught his eye.

A large, mental barrier stood in the middle of nowhere. It looked very strong, so it must be holding back something very dangerous. Mewtwo poked it. The wall was hard, like a rock, and wouldn't move. Mewtwo raised an eyebrow, then attacked it. He felt Ackers cringe, as if in pain, but kept going. Soon, there was a small hole and Mewtwo squeezed into it.

Beyond the barrier was another mind. Memories that had Terra and Gengar and everyone else floated around. Mewtwo smirked. He looked around, looking for the person that obviously inhabited it. Soon, he found the spirit of Ackers, lying on the… floor… let's call it that… The spirit looked exactly like Ackers did on the outside, save the string of numbers on his arm and some scars. It also seemed to glow softly. It looked very peaceful. Not sleep peaceful. Death peaceful. Mewtwo gently shook it.

"Ackers?" he asked. The spirit remained like this. He shook him harder. "Ackers?" No response. Mewtwo picked it up and shook it vigorously. "Ackers!" The spirit's eyes opened. The eyes of the spirit looked definitely different from that of Ackers' body's. The eyes in Ackers' body had whites and pupils in them, along with irises. If you don't know what those are, you fail at life. Anyway, the spirit's eyes seemed to have neither whites nor pupils. The eyes were brighter than normal, but still had the color of the body's.

"… Mewtwo?" it asked. The area around them, which was dark and dim, seemed to light up. "What… why are you in my mind? This is my one sanctuary. Please leave."

"Um… how do I explain…" Mewtwo said aloud, tapping his foot.

"Please don't do that. It hurts." Ackers calmly said.

"Oh. Sorry." Mewtwo stopped. "Anyway, Ackers, I figured out what happened. When you were younger, you got hit on the head and suffered anterograde amnesia. Then, I hit you on the head. Your current self, along with all his memories and personality, got sucked into this void and the old self got thrust back out because your brain was too confused to make a new one."

"… that… makes sense… how did you figure that out?"

"Um… I was thinking of what you had said to me, looking at forms of amnesia, and also reading books about spirits."

"Ah." The spirit looked around. "… how do I go back to my body?"

"… we destroy the wall." Mewtwo grabbed Ackers' arm and flew off towards the mental wall.

Looking at the wall, Mewtwo started attacking it. As soon as his tail (he was thwacking it with the tail) connected with the first blow, Ackers recoiled in pain, screaming. The glow that surrounded him flicked between the soft one he had originally to an even paler and duller one. Mewtwo gasped.

* * *

Rachel came out from the kitchen, holding the two cups of steaming tea. "Here we go!" She looked at the very strange boy. He sat calmly in his seat, staring out into nothingness. She put the tea in front of him. He remained motionless, hardly breathing, not blinking, and not moving. She moved her hand in front of his face. Nothing. She snapped her fingers in front of him. Nothing again. She shook him lightly.

* * *

The spirit Ackers was shaking. Mewtwo looked at him funny. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" 

"… don't… don't do that again…" Ackers whispered.

"What? Why?"

"… it hurt… it hurts on the inside…"

"Oh, man… it's the only way ou—GAH!" Mewtwo disappeared. Ackers looked at where he was, then at the wall.

"… there has to be another way…" he muttered.

* * *

The Mewtwo kid popped back to reality. Rachel was looking at him funny. His brain hurt. He looked around, trying to confirm what just happened. "W-w-wha?" he asked stupidly. 

"… are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"… yeah… just daydreaming… sorta lost in my own world…" He sipped at his tea.

Rachel suddenly grabbed her head. "I'll… be right back…" She stood and ran into the other room.

* * *

Rachel ran over to Ackers, who was holding his head and groaning. "What's wrong?" 

_"… someone is in my mind… and it hurts…" _Ackers whispered.

* * *

Mewtwo ran into Ackers' mind once more. However, before getting to the part of Ackers that held the Ackers he knew, he was confronted by his spirit. Or, at least it looked like him.

"Who are you and why are you in my mind?" he asked, angrily.

"… um… it's me, Mewtwo… you're brother? Remember? Maybe?"

"How can _you_ be Mewtwo… when _I'm _Mewtwo? I have no brothers."

Mewtwo blinked. "… RUN!" Mewtwo ran for his life, with the other Ackers chasing him. Running to the walled-off area, Mewtwo stood his ground.

"This is my mind. It's my sanctuary. How DARE you defile it!" The other Ackers attacked Mewtwo. The attack hit Mewtwo dead-on and he slammed into the wall. The wall cracked. The other Ackers doubled over, in a lot of pain. Mewtwo noticed the wall was breaking in some more. He waited a minute, then got away from the wall. Just as he was the equivalent of 10 feet away, the wall exploded. The mind of the Ackers Mewtwo knew shot out, swimming around the other mind. Soon, it all seemed to meld into one mind. Just as the mind had done, Ackers' spirit seemed to come free. It fused with the other spirit to become one spirit. Then everything went dark. Mewtwo took this opportunity to get out of there.

* * *

Rachel put her hand on Ackers' shoulder. He was actually screaming now, and then he stopped. Rachel looked at him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. She shook him awake. 

Somehow, Ackers seemed different. He looked at her kinda funny, then ran for his life. She blinked. Then went out to the living room. Where the little boy once was sat a stuffed Tails Doll plushie with the code **12FG7** on its foot. ((Tails Doll don't belong to me)) Rachel stared, then started crying.

* * *

"Dude, I never realized I had such a morbid past!" Ackers exclaimed, flying alongside Mewtwo. "Ah, well. The past is behind me. I can't change it, but I can change the future. Wee!" Ackers did a barrel roll for no reason. 

_"… I've been meaning to say this to you, Ackers,"_ Mewtwo said, _"… SPAZ!"_

"What's a spaz?"

_"… never mind."_

END EPISODE


	38. Chapter 37: Through the Ghost's Eyes

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**Disclaimer: Anything owned by Nintendo is obviously owned by Nintendo.**

* * *

Episode 37: Through the Ghost's Eyes 

TeaFlower sat in her room, thinking about the Chronicles of Ackers. She was visited by her characters… in her head.

_Tea…_ Gengar said, _You've been neglecting us._

_Indeed._ Rai chirped, _We have been almost forgotten._

_We want our own episodes about us!_ Vines yelled.

Tea grabbed her head in frustration. "Ugh! Fine! You'll get your own episodes!"

"Who you talking to, Tea?" Ravyn, her older sister, asked.

"… no one…" Tea said, defensively. "… how long has she been here?" Tea ran to the computer and opened up her file.

* * *

((Character centered episodes are from person's point of view)) 

Oh no… don't tell me it's that time of year again! I ran to the calendar (almost tripping over Rai, who was sound asleep) and saw that it, in fact, was nearing the end of October. I gulped. Every honorable ghost knew that the biggest ghost party of the year (called the Haunt) was on the 31st, from midnight on the 30th to midnight on the 31st.

Since I was captured, I didn't tell Terra about the Haunt. … if you haven't noticed before… Gengars are normally about four feet in height. Yeah. If I were THAT tall, I'd be almost as tall as Terra!

But I'm not.

I'm about as tall as Rai. I'm the runt. I've always been the littlest Ghastly and the smallest Haunter. It's kinda sad, actually. I sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"EEP!" I scream, wheeling around to face Ackers. I didn't even hear him coming! It's gotta be that floating thing. … meh. "… wrong? Something's wrong? N-n-nothing's wrong!"

Ackers crossed his arms. … god, he's so cute when he does that! … wait… gotta maintain my ghostliness… "Gengar, there's something wrong. Talk to me. NOW." … he's cute even WHEN he's threatening me!

"… alright. Walk with me." I started out of the kitchen, with Ackers floating behind me. "… or float… whatever." We walked… and floated… outside. "Every October, there's this great ghost party. And… I never go."

"Why? I'd go to a great psychic party in a heartbeat!"

"Because… I'm not exactly normal-sized. I'm a lot shorter than other ghosts and… it's kinda embarrassing."

"… so?"

"So, I don't like it there! Think of… that one time Rai pulled out your diary and read it to everyone!"

Ackers growled. "… meh. … the point is that you should face up to it. You're different now." Ackers floated off, mumbling, "I'm gonna go hurt Rai some more…"

Ackers WAS right. I AM different. I can take some cruddy relatives! "I'll show them!" I said as I ran off to tell Terra.

* * *

It's eleven on October 30th. I put my favorite kind of flower, a blue and white hibiscus flower, behind my right ear. Terra gave me some food and water for the trip out to Lavender. Rai is bandaged from an attack from Ackers, who is laughing his head off. (did I mention he's the cutest guy in the world?) 

"Be careful, Gengar." Terra said.

"… see ya." Rai said through some bandages. Ackers giggled at his misfortune.

"Ackers!" Terra barked, "Quit it!"

"… ah, man!" Ackers whined, slapping air and pouting.

"I'm off!" I said, leaving the house.

* * *

Well, it's 11:59. I'm in front of the tower now. Behind thousands upon thousands of other ghosts. It's tradition to wait until midnight to go in. I see Ghastlies and Haunters and Misdrevouses… and… are those… Shuppets? Bannettes, too… and Duskulls and Dusclopses. … wow. I think I see some Sableyes… 

The clock strikes midnight and the crowd of ghosts cheers loudly. They rush into the tower. I'm laughing as I run in behind everyone else. I immediately see some old pals. They haven't changed a bit. They seem sad, though. Everyone is mingling, chatting… my obnoxious older brother got to the Sprite. ((don't belong to me)) … what? Ghosts get drunk on Sprite! My snooty older sister is gossiping about various things going on, none of which concern me.

No one has noticed me, the little 2-foot Gengar in the doorway. It seems kinda cool, at first, but then I realize that this is my home, my family. So, I say, in plain English, "Hi?"

Everyone freezes. They turn to me. I smile a little, very nervous. Everyone blinks. I chuckle, extremely nervous. My sister, who is a Ghastly (just 'cause she's older doesn't mean she's stronger!), floats up to me.

"… Lunalesta?" she asks. Yes, my ghost name is Lunalesta. If you FF fans are thinking of Lady Yunalesca, don't. I'm over 100,000 years old. Anyway, my sister is looking me up and down, trying to figure out if I really am her shrimpy younger sister. "… is it really you?"

"… who else could it be?" I ask, a little less nervous. Very few Pokemon that leave the tower come back as Gengars.

Everyone is silent. Then, a cheer runs through the crowd of ghosts. "Three cheers for Lunalesta!" I was proud to be celebrated. It was amazing, actually. I got large amounts of Sprite from various people (drank one glass), cheers, pats on the back, and, best of all…

The chance to go to the SEVENTH floor.

The Seventh floor of Pokemon Tower is sacred among ghosts. Few go there, because only the Elders may go. I felt honored. I was being treated like one of the Elder ghosts. I was thrilled.

If only I had known that Agatha's Gengar was here.

He's always such a stick in the mud. He didn't accept that I was being treated like an Elder. So when we got to the Seventh floor, he challenged me to a battle.

"Lunalesta!" he yelled. Everyone parted to see him. "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle right here, right now!"

"No!" a Bannete screamed.

"This is a sacred place!" a Duskull piped.

The other Gengar, named Mikage (me-kah-jay), scoffed. "So what?"

I growled. Tradition WAS important to me, but not that much. "How 'bout we take this outside, Mikage?"

Mikage nodded, smiling evilly. "Sure thing, Lunalesta." He ran downstairs. I followed him.

* * *

There we stood, glaring at each other. A Shuppet that was… oddly striped black and white… was ref. He rung the bell and I immediately used Psychic. Mikage recoiled in pain, but stood. He used Night Shade, but I nimbly rolled out of the way. I launched another Psychic at him, but it hit a strong barrier. He pulled back a punch, but I did a few Karate moves Terra had shown me. Normally, this wouldn't do anything to a ghost, but I made sure my entire body was able to strike spirit. That means I can touch spirits. And since ghosts are all spirit, no body, it can hurt. (I did it once to Ackers. He wouldn't come near me for a week because spirit touch, as it's commonly called, hurts a psychic. A lot.) 

Mikage slid back from my onslaught of martial arts. I used Night Shade, but he rolled away, too. He had the punch charged up. His fist was glowing with a dark purple color. And… Mikage punched me in the stomach. I flew back, passing through a house. I hit a wall. My back was killing me. Whatever that was, I was ticked about it. So I launched every attack I knew. At once. Hypnosis. Night Shade. Psychic. Shadow Ball. The works. Nothing seemed to work. Until…

I thought of a brilliant idea. I put a fully charged Shadow Ball on my right fist and punched Mikage. He flew far over Pokemon Tower, all the way to Hoenn in the East.

I had won.

We celebrated for a day (I actually got drunk on some Sprite) and, once the Haunt was over, I went home.

* * *

Waiting for me was Ackers and Rai. Ackers was holding some snicker-doodles and Rai had some pancake mix which… he… devoured… ANYWAY! I took one of Ackers' snicker-doodles (did I mention he makes the best snicker-doodles in the vastness of Kanto?) and headed upstairs to chill 'cause I had a hangover from all that Sprite.

* * *

_Alrighty, then! We've got more stories to come!_


	39. Chapter 38: Through the Mouse's Eyes

**The Chronicles of Ackers**

**By TeaFlower**

**Disclaimer: All stuff that isn't an original character or place belongs to Nintendo. Unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

Episode 38: Through the Mouse's Eyes 

You guys should've noticed that I twitch. Well, it's a funny story, really. Wanna hear?

Well, way back when when I was a Pikachu, Terra had a friend. His name? I forgot. But he had a Bellsprout. Terra never could find Bellsprouts. And this guy wanted to use me, of all her Pokemon, to beat Sabrina. Terra accepted the trade and got her Bellsprout. She swore never to evolve it.

The trainer took me to Sabrina and totally killed her with me. All was fine and dandy until he took me to Cinnabar Island. He wanted to do something… He talked to the old guy in Viridian, then flew over to Cinnabar. He surfed on the east coast and soon found this weird blocky thing. It sounded like what would happen when you put a Zapdos and a Rhydon in the same room for an hour or so. I got sent out. My ear started twitching for… some reason.

We stared each other down. I think. The thing didn't have eyes. But I stared it down. I let out a Thunderbolt. The creature recoiled, but seemed otherwise unharmed. Not even a scratch on the odd black, purple, and orange bands on its body. It rose high above the water (it was floating just above the water) and started glowing. I Thunderbolted again. It growled and… used… Sky Attack? The hell! It hurt like hell. I slid across the beach, but wasn't out yet. Another Thunderbolt and it seemed to whimper. I grinned. It was getting worn down by my awesomeness. But it bent itself and I saw that it was paper-thin. A shot of water hit my stomach. I swallowed a little (lots of splash) and passed out.

Apparently, that water was toxic. I had been poisoned by it. My level grew at the cost of my common sense. Since then, I constantly tried to figure out what had happened. Then, Ackers told me he saw something EXACTLY like what I had seen oh so long ago. I was determined to figure it all out. To take care of that little thing once and for all.

But not today.

Today we went snowboarding.

Gengar and Terra felt like having a lot of hot chai and skiing. Women. Ackers and Vines stayed at home with Sailor and Fearful. Ackers said he might come later once Mewtwo teaches him Transform (in exchange, he'll share the secret of Swift). But, two odd kids came with us. One was a girl who was NOT gonna go skiing over hot chai, but snowboarding over gingersnaps. The boy (I presumed he was her brother) stayed with the women folk. Meh. (he's a girly man!) They both had black hair and green eyes, and wore all black.

So, this girl and I are boarding down this hill. I do an ollie. She looks over and does an ollie with a turn. So it's a match of tricks, eh? We go back and forth until I notice something.

An avalanche has started.

"We need to get off this hill!" I scream. I doubt this girl speaks Pokemon, but she nods.

"There's a cave we can stay at!" she yells. … are those little hints of a Japanese accent I hear in her voice? Meh. We board over to the cave. The first thing that happens is the snow blocks the entrance. The girl is scared. I'm scared, too. We're in a cave with no way of escape. No light. No warmth! We're gonna freeze to death!! I look around at our resources. … snow. … at least we aren't gonna die of dehydration!

The girl takes her solid oak board and puts it down. She looks at me. "Do you happen to have anything REALLY sharp?"

"Yeah, like I REALLY would carry around a knife or something like that when I'm boarding." I say, my voice oozing sarcasm. "No!"

"Jeez. Could've just said." The girl mumbled. She puts her hand out in front of her. The area around her hand seems to turn to little squares that swirl around. A sharp hunting knife slowly forms from the various little squares of the area. But everything went back to normal. She started cutting the board into pieces. "So, what's your name, rat?" she asked.

I couldn't speak. It was anger and awe combined. How did she make that hunting knife? "… Raibaby…" I mumbled… "How did you make that knife?"

"Magic. It's hereditary. Only people pure of my family's blood has it. But it's really tiring and few use it." She yawned. "My name is Emily, by the way. Just call me Em."

"Cool." I said. I electrocuted the pile of wood she had made from her really nice board. It burst into flame. So we had fire. I took a piece of the burning wood and started a little fire near the snow to melt it. But thoughts about that black, orange, purple, paper-thin thing came to my mind. Why? I don't know. I decided to ask. "Hey, do you happen to know about this funny looking thing near Cinnabar?"

Em tensed. "… what does it look like?"

"Well, it looks like a sort of backwards L… or a Tetris block… anyway, it's black, purple, and orange, with little parts that you can see through. It's totally flat." Em started shaking a bit. "It also uses… what were they?"

"Sky Attack and Water Gun, with toxic water for the Water Gun!" Em blurted. She clamped her mouth shut.

"… how'd you know that?" I asked. Em was being pretty scary today.

Em was silent, then sighed. "… I know because I AM that thing." She stood and the little blocks came back. They swirled around her and then…

There was that thing.

It seemed kinda dejected. Up close, I noticed that the various colors were moving around, like glitter. It turned back to Em again. She sighed. "I'm sorry if I caused any damage to your life. It's just my nature. My entire atomic composition mucks with everything around me. A lot of people call me a glitch. People hunt down my family members for sport. Thus, there aren't a lot of us left. We change our surroundings to protect ourselves. This form is a disguise so I can try and be normal."

Then, I realized that even though people had done wrong to you, they were still okay. Em was just misunderstood. I nodded. Then, I heard a little squeak. Something was breaking through the snow.

Once the snow was gone, Ackers, Terra, another black-purple-orange thing, a ghost, and two fossils stood there. Ackers touched the back of his head. (there's this chip that protects from glitchiness there since he's allergic) The various other glitches were happy to see Em. They all chatted. Terra and Ackers ran over to me.

"Thank God your okay!" Ackers said.

"You had us worried sick!" Terra added.

The glitches started to transform into human forms. The blocky one was the boy I thought was Em's brother, the ghost was a slightly tubby guy, the two fossils were very lean. They all had black hair and green eyes.

* * *

We all went back to our normal lives. But before we did, Em and I shook hands, clearing away all our differences. 

But I still challenged her to a battle.

The battle went like it did the first time, but the Water Gun didn't take me down. Instead, it readied me for my final attack; Thunder. Em was thrown down into the water, shivering until her brother (the blocky glitch) and cousins stepped in. The ghost helped her up and then went into offensive.

"MI!" the blocky one screamed. At least they made noises that actual Pokemon might make. His voice was very high pitched.

"SING!" the ghost yelled. His voice was a lot lower than the block one's.

"NO!" the fossils screamed. Their voices were identical, and were higher than the ghost but lower than the block. They did everything Em did, but much weaker. I raised an eyebrow, then used Thunder. That quickly cleared the area. They congratulated me, then left.

And that's my reason for being crazy.

* * *

_That took a day. Oh my gosh! Cool! Anyway, I'm gonna go do Ackers' special story now. See ya!_


End file.
